<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello not Goodbye by Harleyq127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182719">Hello not Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127'>Harleyq127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Gambling, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orphans, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, Torture, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being used to saying goodbye to friends and family makes it hard to trust when someone says hello. After all you never know when goodbye is going to come. So you struggle through life as close to by yourself as you can manage until you are thrust into the lives of others who don't exactly know how to say hello or goodbye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be updating this chaptered fic each week by Sunday. Or at least I'm going to be doing my best. This isn't edited by anyone but me so please forgive me for any mistakes.</p><p> </p><p> Also Black Mask is a new character for me to write so if I should change anything or I got something wrong please let me know.</p><p>Thank you! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By five years old you were used to saying goodbye as people came in and out of your life. Some stayed for longer then others but eventually everyone seemed to leave until it was just you alone in your small apartment at seven with no food or money. It wasn't the first time you had been left alone for a few days but there had always been food and money, this time no goodbyes were said no promises made on when they were coming back so you grabbed your backpack and stuffed it with a few changes of clothes, a picture and the few dollars you had saved. With your jacket on and your best sneakers you grabbed your bag and slipped out the door not bothering to try and lock it behind you. Walking down the alleyway by your building you realized you had no idea where to go and you gripped your bag tightly at the thought before continuing walking. Finally after forever you made it to a park, where you managed to find a spot under a tree to rest. </p><p>     Your eyes flew open at the sound of crunching footsteps coming closer. A boy younger then you stopped a few feet away from you at your frown and before he could say what he wanted another boy closer to your age came up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Sammy! Don't go off like that. Why are you bothering her?" The little boys voice trembled slightly and he shifted to hide behind the other slightly. "My ball Dee..." You glanced down to find a ball between your feet and quickly grabbed it holding it out to him. "Here you go. Sorry about that." He glanced up at the older boy who nodded then grabbed it gently from you. "Do ya wanna play with us? Dee was gonna help me go across the monkey bars!" You chuckled softly and your hand dropped down to rest on your bag. Before you could decline the older boy rolled his eyes and messed up his hair making him groan. "She doesn't want to play with a baby like you Sammy." You couldn't help but smile at the teasing tone in his voice and shifted slightly when the younger boy started to pout. "'M not a baby. You'll play with us right?" Biting your lip you nodded and pushed yourself to your feet making him cheer and reach over to grab your hand. "Yes! 'm Sam this is my big brother Dean." You let him pull you towards the field before you were able to respond. "I'm y/n. It's nice to meet you both."</p><p>     Becoming friends with Sam and Dean ended up saving your life more then once in the next few years. Once they found out you were alone they brought you to their uncle Bobby's who fed you for the next few days during which Dean taught you to hustle pool until you could make enough to feed yourself. By the time you were fourteen you were working odd jobs and playing pool in order to have a tiny studio apartment in the narrows by yourself with the occasional help from Bobby although you tried hard not to ask him and you went back to school without raising any suspicions until you won a contest you hadn't even intended on entering. You won a scholarship to Gotham academy for the next year until you graduated three years of free education at the best school in the city. And with the boys back in town you were due for diner at Bobby's that night. Debating your choices and focusing on your thoughts was made even harder when Dean was waiting by your door when you walked out to meet him. He pulled you into a hug and while only a year older then you he was a head taller then you so you looked up and smiled at him. "Hey you ready to go to Bobby's?" You nodded and leaned against him when he threw his arm over your shoulder and the two of you started walking. You were quite on the walk and you knew he was watching you by the way his eyes kept darting to your face but he said nothing,</p><p>     Diner was filled with Sam's chatter about school and his thousands of questions you answered quietly until the room fell silent and you looked up to find everyone staring at you. "Alright what's eating you kid?" Bobby was direct and gruff as always and you sighed pushing your plate away. "I won a scholarship to Gotham academy." Sam was excited and he quickly smacked your shoulder. "Oh shit! That's awesome Y/n!" All three of you shot him a glare and snapped quickly at him in unison. "Language." Before Dean turned to you with a scoff. "You aren't gonna take it are you?" Bobby smacked him on the back of the head and shot him a glare. "Shut up idjit. If she want's to she should." You sighed and started nibbling your lip. "I shouldn't I can't afford the uniform and they're probably be paying more attention to the whole parent thing." Bobby leaned forward and flicked you on the ear gently making you grumble and lift your hand to rub it. "What am I here for? You put my number down as your guardian. Jesus I've already told you to move in already." He rolled his eyes and you quickly shook your head. "Bobby.... I can't.... you know I can't do that." He sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "Yeah yeah I know. But you can put my name and number down." Sam spoke up from beside you tugging on your arm. "You should do it Y/n. It'll be so good for you." You sighed and met Bobby's eyes once again lip growing raw between your teeth. "You sure you don't mind?" He nodded and that was the end of the conversation, with you finally agreeing although you weren't sure how you were going to do it.</p><p>     A week before your fifteenth birthday was the first day of school and you stood nervously in front of the mirror looking at yourself in your uniform. It had a little wear and tear from being donated but it wasn't too noticeable you only prayed it would last the whole year because even a used uniform was expensive. You grabbed your backpack and burner phone Dean had insisted you get and saw a text from both him and Sam both of them wishing you luck and Dean promising you a surprise. You bit your lip and took another look at yourself smoothing down your hair before you left locking the door behind you. Running to catch the bus so you wouldn't be late you didn't notice the man you nearly bumped into throwing an apology over your shoulder and continuing on your way. But his eyes followed you closely and he leaned back whispering into someones ear before you were out of sight.</p><p>     Halfway through your first day as you were trying to find your way to your next class you quite literally ran into someone who was apparently solid muscle judging by the way you bounced off and fell onto your ass. Grumbling under your breath as the hall around you tittered you glared up at the body in your way surprised to see none other then Damian Wayne glaring back down at you. Obviously he seemed to expect you to apologize and you refused lifting yourself up and brushing yourself off. The titters died down in the silence and you could feel eyes on you but you raised your chin and kept your voice steady before asking sharply. "Are you going to move or what?" He blinked obviously astonished and to your surprise actually stepped aside and before you could over think it you pushed past him and made your way to your class ignoring the whispered comments that followed you down the hallway.</p><p>     Keeping your chin up and focusing on your classes for the rest of the day was proving more and more difficult as the comments around you grew, you sunk lower into your seat. By the end of the day rumors were already circling and you could hear a few people snickering around you commenting on your scholarship, uniform and anything else they came up with. You made it outside your breath coming rapidly when you found Dean leaning against his Dad''s car with his arms crossed. You could see girls standing by the gate whispering to each other and giggling. He saw you come out and instantly stood spreading his hands wide. "Y/n! Told you I had a surprise." Even upset as you were you couldn't help but smile at him as you rushed over and he lifted you off his feet into a big hug. You could hear the chattering rise behind you but you paid it no mind looking up instead to find Dean smiling brightly down at you. "Wanna help me pick up the nerd?" Nodding you climbed into the car as he walked around you looked out the window towards the school and just as he started the car you saw Damian coming out and his eyes found you before he frowned but you turned back grinning at Dean as he turned up the music and threw his arm over the back of the seat before pulling away.</p><p>     The next day went similarly with chatter following you and voices rising behind you until a girl walked up when you were at your locker at the end of the day and smiled at you making you automatically suspicious. "Y/n right? I'm May." You nodded warily and her smile grew as she stepped in closer. "Who was that boy who picked you up yesterday, the girls and I have never seen him before." She motioned behind her and you shifted slightly to get a glimpse of three girls chattering behind her and playing with their hair. "Well he doesn't go here so I can't imagine that you would have." She rolled her eyes and her smile grew forced. "Maybe you can introduce us. He seems like he.... knows his way around the city." You snorted at her poorly hidden innuendo and nodded quickly covering it up lying for his sake. "Uh well I'm sure he does but he's not here anymore, wen't out of town with his dad." Her smile quickly faded and she stepped back away from you. "Do you know when he'll be back?" You could see the calculating look behind her eyes like she was wondering if it was worth trying to pretend to be your friend so you shook your head with a fake smile. "Nope no idea. Besides... I don't think he would want to meet you girls." You grinned and turned away slamming your locker shut loudly in the silence. You could hear her gasp and the girls behind her quickly mimic her before her voice raised. "I can make your life a living hell y/n. Don't you dare talk to me like that." You turned back with your arms wide open and shrugged before speaking that grin still fixed in place. "Oh yeah? Good luck May." You chuckled as she sputtered and turned back around until you made it outside.</p><p>     Unlike the other kids you couldn't take a school bus you had to walk two blocks to get a city bus so you instantly started walking. When you were out of site of the school a pair of hands gripped your shoulders and yanked you roughly into an alley. You swallowed back a scream when you saw a gun pointed directly at your face. "Hello sweetheart. You're going to come for a ride with me, nice and quiet got it?" You wanted to panic, to run but you forced yourself to stay calm and stuck your hand into your back pocket until it curled around your pocket knife. Flipping it open and swinging it you caught him in the arm in one smooth motion making him release his hold on your shoulder and you nearly made it to the end of the alley onto the main street before his arm wrapped around your waist and he hauled you back. "Naughty girl. That is not following directions." You felt the gun press into your temple and his lips lowered to your ear making you shiver as he whispered. "Try it again girly. I have a bullet with your name on it." You stopped struggling and went limp in his arms making him chuckle as he dragged you backwards. Your backpack was ripped off you and thrown into the trunk of a car that pulled up before you were slammed against the side and roughly patted down. When he found no other weapons on you he quickly tied your hands behind you and blindfolded you before shoving you into the car chuckling when your head hit the roof and you cursed. </p><p>     You were dragged out of the car by your arm about half an hour later and you resumed struggling but your other arm was quickly gripped and you were lifted off the ground your feet swinging in the air. You couldn't count the steps anymore or anything to try and figure out where you were and the grips on your arms were tight enough to bruise. Gasping as you were slammed forcefully into a chair and your arms were quickly untied only to be retied to the chair. You tried to kick out but that only got your feet captured and tied to the chair as well. Blinking in the harsh light as soon as your blindfold was yanked off had the room spinning as you quickly tried to bring it into focus but that only made it worse. Closing your eyes once again you dragged in a deep breath and calmed yourself until you opened your eyes again and glanced around. Two men were standing by the only door to the otherwise empty room, you assumed they carried you in. The walls were bare and the floor concrete beneath your feet, glancing up in the corners of the room you caught sight of a few cameras and leveled a glare at the one facing you before shouting. "What the fuck do you want?" One of the men not the one from the alley took a step forward and his hand connected with your cheek sending your head to the side. "You will not speak unless you are spoken to." You snarled at him and lunged attempting to bite him but not being able to reach before the door flew open and fingers snapped instantly making him retreat.</p><p>     "Now then boy's is that anyway to treat our guest?" Turning your head you locked your glare on where you assumed the speakers face would be if it wasn't shadowed within the doorway. "No boss." They quickly responded in unison making you roll your eyes. Finally the voice stepped into the room and you swallowed back your snort quickly upon finding yourself face to face with Black Mask. "Now then, I believe it's time for us to have a little talk." As he closed the rest of the distance between you your head was forced back in order to keep your eyes on him. "Do you know why you are here child?" You shook your head tongue darting out to lick at your lips. "No? Hmm I suppose I must not make a lasting impression then." You started racking your brain for when you could have seen him, anything you could have done to upset him but you couldn't think of anything. "This morning you quite literally ran into me. Which I absolutely could have forgiven,  you are just a child after all. However it would seem that you made the mistake of pick pocketing me." You shook your head immediately face twisting slightly. "It wasn't me. Search me, I swear it wasn't me." He hummed and snapped his fingers for your backpack to be brought in and dumped on the ground. He kicked through your items before seeming not to find what he was looking for and kicked everything to the side. Snapping his fingers again had your ropes cut and you were jerked to your feet legs almost buckling under you. "Search her." You stood shock still as hands turned out your pockets and searched nearly every part of you. As the hand slid up you to your shirt you jerked away getting a bruising grip on your upper arm and a command to stay still barked in your ear. By the time the search was over you were trembling and a tear was sliding down your cheek. Black mask spoke again and the barely controlled anger in his tone had you stiffening. "Where are my things child. This is your last chance to tell me the truth." Your mouth opened and you were about to deny it when a sharp knock at the door interrupted him and he spun on his heel crossing to the door only for it to be thrown open.</p><p>     You were shoved back into the chair and a hand stayed on your shoulder keeping you in place and you gasped in surprise at seeing Red hood come in body tense. "We had a deal didn't we Mask?" You swallowed when his head turned and the white lenses in his helmet seemed to lock on you before he spoke again voice even mechanical as it sounded came out softer as it was directed towards you. "Are you alright Miss?" You nodded shakily unsure what else to do and he pushed into the room eyes lifting to the man who was pinning you into your seat. "I'm taking her home. Let her go now." You almost breathed out a sigh of relief when Black mask spoke again. "You will do no such thing. This child is a thief she has stolen from me and that makes her fair game." You protested quietly but enough to earn another slap this one causing blood to well up on your lip. Red hood had his gun drawn and fired hitting the man who had slapped you between the eyes before you could lift your head back up. You jumped but bit back a shriek as the sound echoed in your ear and you heard him fall behind you. Red hood spoke again voice turning menacing as he turned towards Black Mask once again still holding his gun. "I don't think so. I'll put her on my list if I have to but I am taking her home." Black Mask laughed and shook his head slightly. "You are going to put her under your protection? Why she's a silly little thief." You spoke up then softly but enough they could hear it. "I didn't steal anything. I just bumped into him because I was late to school." They turned towards you and Black Mask snarled at you but you continued any way swallowing past your fear. "They searched me, they didn't find anything." Red hood tilted his head and motioned to your back pack on the floor. "Get your stuff kid, I'm gonna take you home." You hesitated briefly but slid of the chair onto shaky legs and quickly gathered your things. He waved you over to him and you scurried as quickly as you could only for Black Mask to grab your arm and yank you towards him. The gun that was still in Red Hood's hand was aimed at his forehead before you finished stumbling. "Let her go now Sionis." His grip tightened on your arm and you flinched when the gun went off but Black Mask didn't go down silently he cried out in pain and he dropped to his knees clutching his shoulder. Red Hood grabbed your arm his touch much gentler then anyone else and tugged you out the door both of you ignoring his cry. "You just ruined our deal Hood! It's over!"</p><p>     You were led out of a warehouse without anyone protesting or trying to stop the two of you but Red Hood still kept his hand on your arm and his gun in his other hand. By the time you made it outside you were shaking and trying to calm your breathing and he seemed to notice slipping his hand down your arm to grip your hand instead and as soon as you were free of the warehouse he pulled you around a corner and into an alleyway. His gun went back into its holster on his thigh and he hesitated for a second before patting your back. "It's okay, just breath sweetheart, you did good." It took a few minutes to get your breathing back under control but once you did his hand fell from your back and he quickly took a step back. "Alright where do you live, lets get you home yeah?" You nodded and told him your address not missing the way his back straightened and he froze in place for a few moments. "Come on then I'll give you a ride." He walked you a little further back into the alley for you to find a motorcycle that had you licking your lips nervously. He dug in a side bag and pulled out a helmet strapping it over your head for you before climbing on. Swallowing hard you let him help you climb on behind him and clung to his waist tightly. "Now listen carefully sweetheart, try and keep your body still don't lean with the bike okay." You closed your eyes and dragged in a deep breath before answering voice coming out in a bit of a squeak. "Okay."</p><p>     The ride only took ten minutes and you were quick to scramble off the bike legs shaking beneath you. "You alright sweetheart?" Nodding you stood up straight and handed him back his helmet. He took it and shoved it back in his side bag before leaning back slightly. "You be careful alright?" You nodded and hesitated for a second before throwing your arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to the cheek of his helmet making him snort a laugh. "Alright alright get inside it's late." You smiled at him kindly and turned towards the door before pausing. "Thank you very much." He nodded and you could hear his smile in his voice even through his helmet before you quickly made your way inside. "Sure thing sweetheart. Have a good night." Once you were up in your apartment you peeked out your window only to find him already gone but you sighed and changed quickly flinching at the bruise on your arm and the one forming on your cheek.</p><p>     Fighting your way out of bed the next morning was harder then you expected but you managed quickly changing and grabbing all your things for school before rushing down the stairs. You were careful not to bump into anyone and kept your eyes out behind and in front of you to make sure you weren't being followed but you made it to the bus without any problems. However making it to your locker the same way was impossible with the crowd growing just inside the front gate. Pushing your way through the crowd was easier then you expected but you froze upon making it to the front surprised to see an honest fight going on in front of you. Damian Wayne being the center of it, his fists were flying and he was dodging each hit being thrown at him without even blinking. You could hear muttering behind you but before you could register what had been said you were being shoved hard in the middle of the back and the swing that Damian had dodge so effortlessly made contact with your shoulder sending you down to the ground with a soft cry. Damian took advantage and pinned the other boy his face in the dirt right by yours and he snarled low enough only for the two of you to hear him. "Apologize now." The boy stuttered out an apology and he was released before Damian stepped over him and held out his hand to you. You could hear the gasps behind and around you but you bit your lip and took his hand anyway letting him pull you to your feet. "Are you alright?" Pulling your hand away slowly you rubbed at your arm gingerly. "Yeah, it wasn't his fault. I..." You glanced up and found pleading glances being shot your way and you stopped yourself from telling him the truth clearing your throat before continuing. "I stumbled, got in the way." He shook his head before his eyes fell to your cheek and narrowed seeing the bruise that had formed there. His hand reached out but before he could touch your cheek his name was being shouted across the courtyard and everyone else was scattering. His hands caught your shoulders gently steadying you when you were buffeted by bodies rushing past you before he released you with a gentle nudge. "Get out of here. Go on you don't need to get into trouble too." You started to protest but he spun you gently around and nudged you again. "Go, I'll find you later." You nodded and rushed off pausing where you could still see into the courtyard as finally the Dean approached him. He followed behind the Dean without a word of complaint but as he got towards the door he turned and shot you a look that had your breath catching in your throat. With his promise lingering in your ears you stumbled towards class surprising yourself with your want of him to keep it although you weren't sure why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting and becoming friends with Damian leads to something you aren't sure you can handle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for not posting this last weekend. Only chapter two and I already failed my schedule. But I hope to get chapter three up this weekend as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took less time then you had expected for Damian to find you once again, you were walking towards lunch when a hand gripped your arm and tugged you around. Your breath caught in your throat and your eyes flew to find Damian raising his eyebrow at you. Huffing out a sigh at him you pulled your arm free and crossed them over your chest before frowning slightly. "Are you alright?" Your voice was soft and you watched his face change slightly like he was taken aback at your question. "Yes, are you? How's your arm?" You shrugged hand raising to your shoulder and pressing gently only to flinch slightly as you touched what was sure to be a bruise. He frowned but before he could say anything else a body shoved into you pushing you towards him forcing him to catch your waist to keep you from falling. Clearing your throat with a blush you pulled back and straightened your blazer mumbling softly. "Thank you." He nodded his hand lingering slightly at your sides before he dropped them to his sides. "Of course. Can I... What happened to your cheek?" You blinked in surprise at his direct question and your hand raised automatically to cover it before you shook your head. "It's not a big deal. I'm fine." His frown grew and you could see his eyes narrow on your face before he leaned even closer. "If you need help or a safe place-" You cut him off before he could continue by holding up your hand and snapping at him quickly. "Don't! You don't even know me or anything about me. I appreciate you standing up for me this morning but don't act like you're my friend just because of that. You don't even know my name." His mouth fell open and you watched him blink in surprise before you turned on your heel and quickly made your way to the lunch room ignoring him calling out.</p><p>     You were in your final class for the day when the teacher got the call asking for you down in the office. Slinging your bag over your shoulder you made your way down there only to be met with a frowning secretary. The Dean called your name from behind his desk and you bypassed the secretary with a small smile not missing her frown. You were motioned into the seat across from him and he leaned forward elbows planting on the desk with his fingers steeping under his chin. You swallowed and twisted your fingers on your lap. He cleared his throat and let out a sigh before looking down at you. "Miss L/n, you have not been at this school for very long and it seems you are already causing problems. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Your head jerked back slightly in surprise and you blinked a few times before clearing your throat. "I'm sorry. I don't understand?" He let out another sigh and leaned back slightly his hands moving from under his chin to rest on his stomach. "This morning two of my rather well known students got into a fight and while one of them maintains you had absolutely nothing to do with it the other is telling a very different story. Now as you were seen running away this morning after Mr. Wayne spoke to you I can only assume he was trying to protect you, although I can't understand why." Your eyes narrowed slightly and you dragged in a deep slow breath in an effort to keep calm, which seemed to make him turn smug. "Mr. Wayne was trying to protect me this morning. I got pushed into the fight and got knocked down after being hit. He stopped me from getting more then a bruise on my shoulder. But I did not cause the fight, it was already happening when I got here." You felt something twist slightly in your stomach as you spoke and realized you had admitted Damian was involved in the fight. "I see... and is there proof that you didn't cause the fight?" You let out a sigh and raised your hand to pinch your nose before shaking your head. "I don't think so. But I'm guessing that doesn't exactly matter to you anyway." His face turned to a sneer and you shifted in order to stand up only for him to snap at you to sit down. "I did not say you were dismissed Miss. L/n. Remain in your seat, your Uncle just arrived." You stiffened and your head whipped around to find Bobby at the front desk talking quietly before being pointed into the office. He met your eyes as he walked in and sent you a nod before closing the door behind him and sinking into the seat next to you.</p><p>     The Dean outstretched his hand for Bobby to shake frowning when he didn't take it, but he did reach up to take off his ball cap and rub at his head with a sigh. "Mr. Singer, my name is Richard Walker. I'm sorry to have had to call you in." Bobby looked him up and down and placed his hat back on his head before crossing his arms angrily. "Why am I here exactly?" The Dean leaned forward slightly after dropping his hand to the desk. "Mr. Singer, I called you here because your niece is in violation of her scholarship and I was hoping we could come to some sort of agreement so I don't have to revoke it." You had to bite your lip hard enough to taste blood in order not to snap at him and Bobby's eyebrow raised in surprise shooting a questioning look over in your direction. "I see and what is it she's supposed to have done?" Mr. Walker gave a small grin almost in victory and you clenched your fist on your lap only for Bobby to clear his throat in a clear warning. "She caused a fight this morning between two of my.... more prominent students, and we don't tolerate fighting at Gotham Academy." Bobby shifted slightly and cleared his throat before nodding slightly. "Seem's to me you should have them two in here then, not Y/n." You smiled slightly and shot him an approving look watching as Mr. Walker's face shifted slightly in a grimace. "Mr. Singer, I don't think you understand-" Bobby cut him off with a soft snort and rolled his eyes. "Oh I understand just fine. You think just because my niece is here on a scholarship you can threaten us and her education because two of your richer students got into a bit of a scuffle and you don't want to stop gettin' their parents money. Well it ain't gonna happen because we ain't scared of you. Y/n did you cause the fight?" You shook your head firmly before explaining. "No I just got here and got pushed into it. I got hit on my shoulder and knocked down." Bobby's scowl grew and he shifted forward in his seat. "You mean to tell me my niece got hurt in this fight and you dragged her in here, scaring her about loosing her scholarship and someone hurt her?" You watched Mr. Walker's face grow pale and he swallowed reaching up to tug at his collar. "Well I.... I didn't realize she had-" You cut him off speaking up again with a small smile. "Yes you did I told you I got hit and knocked down when you said you didn't believe Mr. Wayne." His eyes widened slightly and Bobby raised to his feet hands planting on the desk and leaning over it the position forcing Mr. Walker to crane his neck to look up at him. " You were told about this and yet we are both still here and that boy who hit her isn't I hope he got suspended then. And it seems like the other one, Wayne? Seems like he was only trying to protect my niece. I don't quite understand why I'm here.... unless.... Oh did you want to know if we would press charges?" Mr. Walker sputtered and coughed making you have to stifle a snort which had Bobby sending a glare your way. "Now Mr. Singer I hardly think this is that serious. I simply...." He trailed off and Bobby shook his head leaning even closer. "I didn't quite get that son. Want to speak up?" He cleared his throat and shifted slightly eyes wide and flying between the two of you. "I simply wanted to see if Miss L/n would accept an extension on her scholarship for the next three years." Bobby's scowl turned to a smug grin and he shifted to look at you. "Of course I will. However you understand I'll be taking pictures of these bruises, just in case?" Mr. Walker nodded and Bobby finally stuck out his hand waiting until he took it weakly. "Sounds great. Have a good day Mr. Walker, I'll be taking my niece home now." He sputtered out a goodbye and you shot him a wave leaving the office with a grin on your face.</p><p>     You waited until you slid into Bobby's car before crowing in victory. "Bobby! That was freaking amazing!" Leaning across the car you threw your arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. He chuckled and nudged you away gently tugging on your hair. "It ain't hard to scare money grubbers like that. You did good staying calm." You grinned at him and shrugged. "I'm really glad you came today, thanks Bobby." He nodded and cleared his throat before starting the car. "Yeah yeah, come on the boys are waiting for you for dinner." You sat up with a bounce and buckled your seat belt quickly. "What? Why didn't you tell me they were still here?" Bobby scoffed and rolled his eyes at you. "I just did you idjit." You stuck your tongue out at him and settled back into the worn seat closing your eyes for the comfortably silent ride.</p><p>     Your car door was yanked open before the car even fully stopped and you could hardly hear Bobby shouting over the noise Dean and Sam were making as they spoke over each other in a demand for you attention. You climbed out of the car and threw an arm around both of them you had to settle for Deans waist as he was too tall for you to reach his shoulders. "I thought you boys left with your dad last night?" You spoke when they finally fell silent dragging in a breath each and Sam answered you softly. "He changed his mind we'll be here for a few more days." Sam didn't look upset but when you glanced up at Dean he had looked away and was frowning slightly. You squeezed his waist gently and drew his eyes his grin quickly falling back onto his face. "So I hear you got into a fight. Did you kick his ass?" You scoffed and rolled your eyes with a shake of your head intent on ignoring the question but Bobby spoke up behind you answering for you. "Nope she got her ass handed to her." You felt a blush rise to your cheeks when they stared at you with wide eyes. "Listen I wasn't actually involved in the fight, I just got pushed into it and knocked down. I wasn't expecting it." Sam spoke up his voice soft and you squeezed him against you with a smile. "Are you alright?" Nodding you tightened your grip on him slightly with a sigh. "Yeah I'm fine thanks Sammy." He rolled his eyes slightly and then pulled out from under your arm to grab your hand. "Oh you gotta come see this!" You were pulled away from Dean and Bobby before anyone could protest Bobby calling after you. "Hey pizza will be here in ten minutes! Don't get into nothing!"</p><p>     You leaned your head back on the couch eyes closed when you bounced slightly as someone sat down heavily beside you. Cracking open one eye you found Dean staring at you a deep frown on his face. "Spit it out Dean." He cleared his throat and you closed your eyes once again knowing whatever was bothering him it would be easier for your eyes to be closed. After a minute or so of silence he finally spoke. "Did you get that bruise on your cheek today?" You shook your head on the back of the couch eyes still closed. "Nope got kidnapped by Black Mask. Red hood saved me." Dean sputtered slightly making you chuckle and he nudged your shoulder. "No way! Are you serious?" You nodded and lifted your head eyes opening to meet his. "Yeah he seemed like a cool dude. Hey Dean can I ask you something?" He tilted his head at the change in your tone and nodded cautiously. "Can you.... Bobby's right, I got my ass handed to me twice. I need to know how to defend myself better. Can you help me?" He swallowed and glanced away before sighing. "You want me to teach you how to use a gun cause I can do that." You shook your head although he couldn't see. "No I can't carry a gun to school. Hand to hand please, besides.... it's Gotham can never be too careful right?" Dean shifted uncomfortably and you raised your eyebrow leaning forward to try and see his face but he turned even farther away. "I.... are you sure you want me to teach you?" You nudged his shoulder with yours finally drawing his eyes to yours and seeing a blush staining his cheeks. "Of course. You're teaching Sammy right? You can teach me too, if you don't mind." He stood up and paced away slightly hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. "It's a little different with you but I'll um do my best." You leapt off the couch and threw your arms around his neck brushing your lips over his cheek softly. "Thank you Dean." He sputtered softly but you didn't notice hearing Bobby calling for you in the kitchen to go to bed.</p><p>     The next morning Dean drove you to school promising to pick you up and teach you the basics afterwards. You didn't miss the looks that were shot your way when you climbed out of the car and headed inside. You hadn't made it more then halfway into the courtyard when you felt someone fall into step beside you and a glance to the side showed Damian looking over your shoulder as Dean took off as loudly as possible. "Hello Y/n." You blinked in surprise turning your head fully to meet his eyes. "Good morning, I see you learned my name." He nodded looking over at you and you weren't sure but you thought there was a blush rising to his cheeks slightly. "Yes I'm... I wanted to apologize for yesterday. And I hope you didn't get into any trouble." You shook your head with a small sigh. "Nah my uncle came by and he handled it. Turns out the dean is kind of a pussy when someone mentions pressing charges." You felt your lips upturn when Damian snorted and shook his head slightly. "I'm not surprised at all. I was wondering..... My brother suggested asking if we could start over. I guess..... I probably made a bad first impression. Although why those are important... I'll never understand." You raised your eyebrow and came to a stop by the front steps turning to face him fully and he stopped with you. "Are you serious?" He raised his hand and rubbed at the back of his neck eyes darting to the side and he cleared his throat. "Is that.... I thought I was doing the right thing?" You couldn't help but chuckle slightly and nodded. "Oh you are. That's a very sweet thing to do I just wanted to make sure you weren't messing with me." Damian shook his head and shifted, your eyes were drawn to his other hand down by his side twisting in his blazer a nervous gesture you didn't think you would ever see from him but one that had you believing him with out him even saying anything. "I... would like to start over. But I understand if you aren't willing to give me another chance." You sighed and shook your head slightly making him frown and nod. "Well you did make him apologize... and it was kind of badass. I guess I can give you another shot." His face lit up and you watched a genuine smile spread over his lips before he quickly tamped it down and stuck out his hand. "Very well, thank you. My name is Damian." You snorted and took his hand squeezing it gently as you shook it. "I'm Y/n, it's nice to meet you." The bell rang before either of you could say any more and he quickly dropped your hand before motioning you inside first. "I guess.... I'll uh see you later." He nodded and stuck his hand up in a wave while you slipped down the hallway towards your first class.</p><p>     Damian, it turns out once you agree to give him a second chance does not know much about being friends, over the next few days he would sneak up on you and speak so softly you nearly couldn't hear him and in the process making you jump out of your skin. Couple that and the quick and brutal training Dean was putting you through you were on edge and it didn't surprise you when by the end of school on Friday you found yourself snapping at him and slapping your hand over your mouth when you watched his face fall at your words. "God Damian can't you stop being creepy!" You saw his face fall at your words and you quickly sucked in a breath before speaking quickly. "Oh God Damian, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." He quickly changed his face into an almost mask, leaving it completely blank and you frowned at how quickly he was able to hide his feelings before he waved you off. "It's alright I shouldn't sneak up on you." You shook your head and reached out to touch his arm only for him to pull away. "Damian... I really didn't mean that I just.... it's been a rough week I'm sorry." He shrugged and cleared his throat making you flinch slightly at the sharp noise. "It's fine. I have to get going, I'll see you next week." He turned on his heel and rushed off before you could say anything else and left you staring after him with a frown on your face.</p><p>     Dean having left to meet his dad and you were so upset over hurting Damian's feelings you missed the bus so you were forced to walk home and you were so preoccupied you didn't notice the footsteps following just behind you until you felt something brush your back. You spun on your heel and your fist was already flying into the face of the man following you. He cried out and stumbled back giving you enough time for you to watch another man step up beside him his hand reaching into his pocket and you could clearly see under his jacket a suit that labeled them both as Black masks men. "What the fuck do you two want?" The one who wasn't clutching his nose chuckled and you could see him grip something and pull it out just enough for you to see the butt of a gun in his hand. "Every time something happens around here it's always got something to do with you girly, the boss wants to have another chat." You shook your head taking a step back eyes darting around. "I'm not interested." He chuckled again and stepped forward gun coming out a little further. "It wasn't a request." Dragging in a deep breath you shifted slightly and before he could take another step closer you flung yourself at him using everything Dean had taught you to knock his hand away from his gun and slam his head into the wall just behind him. But by the time you spun the other man had wrapped you up in his arms and took off dragging you with him.</p><p>      Once again you found yourself waking up tied to a chair with your things strewn across the floor and you shouted out drawing the guards attention. "What the fuck! Why am I here!?" The door slammed opened and Black Mask walked in with a gun in his hand. "Hello again Miss y/n. How are you?" You glared at him and struggled against your binds. "I'm pissed. What am I here for this time." He chuckled softly and stepped closer gun shifting in his grip. "I learned something yesterday. See Red Hood has you under his protection so I can't hurt you but that doesn't mean I can't follow you, watch you. I learned you are friends with someone I really need to get my hands on so I'm going to propose a deal." You were quick to scoff and roll your eyes. "Like hell. I won't help you." He tsked and stepped closer towards you leaning down and speaking in your ear. "I would hear me out before you decided that, because I can't hurt you. But I have an.... acquaintance that absolutely can and all I have to do is let him know where I'm leaving you so he can come pick you up." You swallowed as you heard a laugh being played through a speaker and before you could say anything else he continued. "You know who that is right? I'm not sure what he'll do to you but he's got a special place in his... heart for Red Hood. I think knowing you're under his protection will make you extra.... special to him. Are you ready to hear my deal now?" You were silent for a moment before he cleared his throat and crossed his arms impatiently prompting you to answer him. "Yes..." Your voice was quiet all traces of defiance gone now fear tinging it instead. "Very good. See I need to get my hands on Damian Wayne. All you have to do is get him to meet you at the park." You swallowed and spoke again biting your lip after. "Why do you need him." He chuckled and leaned close his breath fanning over your cheek and making you shiver. "It doesn't matter. If you do this then I promise I'll leave you alone. And so will all of my men." You were already shaking your head before he finished speaking surprising him and making him stand up fully grip tightening on his gun. "I don't think you understand. All you have to do is get him there and not show up. It's a very good deal." You shook your head again clearing your throat before speaking. "I won't do it. Whatever you need Damian for I won't help you get him. You might as well kill me." He snarled and raised his gun firing it directly next to your ear making you flinch. "You can try and scare me all you want. I still won't do it." He sneered and turned on his heel, heading for the door, pausing just in front of it. "Very well I'll leave you for the Joker then." You stayed still until he left the room snapping his fingers for the guard to follow him. You could hear the halls emptying out and you quickly started struggling until the now quiet halls slowly filled with the sound of footsteps approaching once again. You could feel your breath coming quicker as they got closer and you struggled harder feeling the ropes cutting into your skin and you let out a terrified squeak as a laugh echoed down the hall right towards your door before the room plunged into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Torture and pain all sorts of things that leave you physically and mentally scared</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You blinked in the dark trying to force your eyes to adjust quickly as you heard the footsteps stop just outside the door. Breath catching in your throat you widened your eyes in the hopes of seeing something but just as the door burst open flying back and bouncing off the wall the lights flicked back on forcing you to blink at the sudden change. As your eyes adjusted once again you swallowed seeing no one in front of you only for your head to be jerked back by your hair scalp being tugged painfully, forcing a cry to raise to your lips. A white face faded into view red lips stretched in a grin that had you shivering and you scanned his face until you met dull green eyes. "Hello my dear so nice of you to be willing to join me." Shaking your head as much as you could in his grip only had him laughing and releasing your hair letting your head straighten before he walked around to the front of you. Footsteps sounded outside in the hallway and you stiffened when a table was pushed into the room. His grin grew and he skipped slightly over towards the table before pulling it closer and letting you catch a glimpse of silver glinting in the harsh light before he spoke again. "See Black Mask told me you have a certain little hood's favor. He always was a favorite of mine, so I thought you and me could have some fun. How does that sound?" You shook your head and swallowed hard before answering him. "I don't... I didn't do anything." He let out a giggle that had you freezing in the chair eyes going wide until you jerked back when his gloved hand came and caught your chin forcing you to meet his eyes. "Oh... I know you didn't dear. Bu you're here, and I'm bored so we are going to have some fun." Breath catching once more you watched frozen as his hand slid down the column of your neck sending shivers through your body as his fingers danced across your skin. "First I think we should get you more comfortable. Don't you?" He stepped back his hand leaving your skin and patting on the table next to him with out looking until it wrapped around something and he held it up letting you see a long sharp knife glinting in the light. You fought back a scream eyes following his hand as he brought it closer until the very point nicked your skin. His face was close enough that you threw your head forward slamming your forehead into his nose and feeling it crunch under you. He let out a mix between a scream and a laugh as you struggled to free yourself managing to free your arms before grabbing the knife he had dropped and slicing the ropes binding your feet. You were out the door and down the hall before you heard him shout for you to be stopped.</p><p>     Gasping for breath you nearly made it outside before you were caught and pinned down arms yanked behind your back painfully. You fought back as hard as you could but with two sets of hands on you there was no where you could go and eventually you sagged in their arms letting them drag you back into the room. Joker was waiting for you nose obviously broke and blood drying on his face but he still smiled upon seeing you. "Oh good, you're back. See I was going to start off easy on you but now I've changed my mind." You were thrown against the wall and chained by your wrists to a spot just above you that forced you to stand on your tiptoes. Swallowing back your fear you leveled a look at him and spoke as calmly as you could manage. "Are you going to kill me?" He laughed a brutal sound that echoed around the room and crept closer hand once again wrapped around the handle of the knife you had dropped. He stopped inches away from you and pressed the blade into your skin it was so sharp it easily cut through your uniform before he spoke calmly, almost sweetly. "I'm not sure yet. But when I'm done with you, you'll wish that's all I had done to you." Before you could say anything or even draw in a breath his hand had shot out and cut through your shirt and bra in one smooth motion leaving a long thin mark all the way down your front. You could hear a noise behind him from one of the men and you glanced past Joker to find them all staring at your body and you swallowed hard suppressing a shudder when he spoke softly. "After I'm done boys you can have what's left." You shook your head and swallowed back your tears as he snapped his fingers and the men in the room filed out leaving the two of you alone. Struggling you kicked your feet out managing to connect with his thigh but he reached out and grabbed your foot using the knife to slice up your pant leg and cut them and your underwear off leaving you only in your sneakers and shuddering under his stare.</p><p>     His hand never dropped your ankle rendering it impossible to kick him as his hand trailed up your skin until he was standing between your thighs holding them both painfully on either side of his hips, his grip bruising. With his breath blowing hot across your face you fought the urge to gag but you couldn't stop the whimper that escaped you when he spoke softly hands trailing up even higher. "Maybe if you are a good girl, I won't kill you. I'll keep you around." You shook your head and tried to strain away from him only for him to raise one hand up to your throat and pin you to the wall behind you painfully his other hand still gripping your thighs and keeping himself between them. "Then again if you aren't a good girl, that will only make this more fun and I still might keep you around." You drew back your head as far as his hand would let you which wasn't far enough to hit him but you managed to spit hitting him directly in the eye. "Fuck you." You panted as his grip tightened cutting off your air and making him laugh. "I believe that's the point dear." His hips ground against yours and you could feel him through his pants as he throbbed and moved against you before letting out a low groan in your ear. You thrashed and his grip tightened making him chuckle as your body was forced still just by the grip on your throat and he lowered his other hand from your thigh to his pants popping the button there and pulling down the zipper. He hissed as his pants fell freeing himself and you could feel something spring up between the two of you hitting your ass and making you squeak. His hips moved against yours and his voice was even lower then before as he whispered harshly in your ear. "Are you going to make this easy on yourself or painful?" You shook your head and your struggle renewed as much as you were able making him laugh a dark laugh and pull his hips back slightly. Before you could react or even shrink away from him he was forcing himself inside you making you scream out in pain as you felt yourself tearing around him.</p><p>     His laugh surrounded you while he kept you forced against the wall as he thrust in and out faster and faster. You could feel something dripping off your thighs and your vision swam as his grip around your throat tightened and the force of his thrusts has your head hitting against the wall. His hips stuttered slightly and his breath started to become uneven and he groaned in your ear making you stiffen. "Oh I think, I'll keep you." Before he resumed his relentless pace and his grip tightened once more cutting off your air and making the edges around your vision go dark. He finally released your throat just as you could feel him pulse inside you, after a minute he pulled away completely and you dragged in a deep breath trying not to pass out as you glanced down your body and saw blood and his come dripping down your thighs. You felt a few tears slip out of your eyes and down your cheeks and he let out a giggle stepping closer once more and reaching his hand out to lift your chin forcing you to meet his eyes. "That wasn't so bad was it? Maybe you'll even learn to like it." Your head flailed as you shook it violently and his giggle died smile fading slightly before he reached out blindly for the table behind him. "I guess I'll have to teach you your manners first." His hand circled around a crowbar and he lifted it shinning in the light for you to see.</p><p>     Tears were streaming down your face freely now but you lifted your head anyway and locked eyes with him making his faded smile turn into a sneer before his hand flashed out and you screamed as the crowbar connected with your ribs. He let out a chuckle that had you shuddering but you dragged in a deep breath and sent him a glare panting out through the pain. "Fuck you mother fucker." Again his hand flashed out and connected in the same place and you could feel at least two ribs break and your body arched scream torn from your throat painfully. When you slumped and were panting he paused other hand dancing over the crowbar lightly before he flipped it easily in his hand. "You shall speak only when spoken too." You sneered at him as best as you could and spat another scream being ripped from your throat as the crowbar flashed again this time hitting your thigh. </p><p>     You were panting and covered in cuts, bruises and you were sure you had many broken bones by the time he dropped the crowbar. He was smiling widely and when your head dropped forward chin resting on your chest you realized he was still pants less and he was hard watching as you gasped for breath. Your body sagged against the chains being the only thing keeping you up and you hissed as you felt them cut into your skin making him giggle at the sound. He stepped closer and his hand wrapped itself in your hair pulling your head back painfully and forcing you to lock eyes with him. You heard the crowbar clatter to the ground and your eyes slid partially closed only for them to fly open when his fist struck out and connected with your eye making you cry out weakly. Before you could do more the open your eyes and glare at him weakly you were dropping, him having undone the chains holding you in place. You flinched as your knees barked painfully on the cold cement floor. Your face was now level with his crotch and you lifted your head enough to level your eyes at him but he was already gripping your hair and forcing himself down your throat with a laugh. You gagged around him making him speed up his thrusts into your throat and you tried to bite down but his grip in your hair kept your head still. It was all you could do to breath through your nose and not pass out while he used your mouth and throat before he was spilling down your throat and he held your mouth closed pinching your nose forcing you to swallow it. You dropped to the ground as soon as he released you and gagged feeling it come back up making him throw back his head with a laugh. Unable to even drag in a breath you were being dragged up by your hair and thrown across the room towards another set of chains these would keep you laying on the could ground. Once you were locked in he crouched down in front of you and his hand reached out dragging down your skin slowly. "I'll be right back dear."</p><p>     You had no idea how much time passed your vision was swimming and you were fighting to stay conscious when he came back redressed and smiling madly at you. You could see a blade glinting once again in his hand and your head just lulled to the side too tired to feel the fear you know he wanted you too. No sounds came out when he pressed the blade into your skin and scratched thin lines into it. Eventually he must have grown impatient because the knife dug in deeper and you could feel him carving something into your stomach. As the blade twisted you let out a low shriek before he removed it and plunged it back in with in a few seconds. You were screaming in earnest now the sound breaking and coming out garbled the longer it had to go. Finally your body had enough and your eyes rolled back in your head with it slumping to the side, you missed his cluck of the tongue and his sigh as you passed out.</p><p>     You were alone when you woke up next and you glanced down at yourself with a groan shuddering at your still naked body and your eyes traced your body until you found your stomach retching when you traced over the word carved their cruelly. The was no other word for it, it was a claim, his name literally carved into your skin and you screamed out in anger and struggled against your chains before you could hear a commotion not far down the hallway. You froze for a moment before you pulled your legs up wincing as the movement pulled at the tender skin and you put pressure on what you assumed was a broken leg. You raised your legs up curling around them in both an effort to protect and cover yourself as you heard footsteps approaching. Eyes locked on the door it didn't take long for the door to fly open and you could hear a gasp. The hallway was filled with smoke and the only light was from the room making it so you only saw a shadow. You inhaled and shrank back getting ready to kick out when he stepped inside and you were met with Robin staring down at you. Letting out a sob you still flailed your legs when he came closer until he shushed you as calmly as he could. "Miss... Miss... you're okay I'm here to help look at me." Eyes flying up you locked on his through the mask and let out another sob body finally going still and you could hear his intake of breath as your stilling let him see your body. It only took him a minute for him to remove the chain and kneel beside you. You could hear shouting from the hallway and your body tensed at the sound. He murmured something soothing before you felt something being draped over you. Glancing down you watched him wrap his cape around you as best as he could. Shaking violently you made a small sound in the back of your throat that came out broken and had him recoiling unfortunately right at the moment that Red Hood slid to a stop in front of the open door and froze. "Holy shit kid... come on we have to get her out of here the place is going to blow. Robin nodded silently and moved to scoop you up but you recoiled. Red Hood groaned and walked closer towards you squatting in front of you. "Hey sweetheart. Remember me?" Your eyes blinked a few times before you nodded as you met the white lenses in his mask. "Good, I'm going to pick you up and get you out of here okay?" You nodded hesitantly and he moved quickly sliding his arms under you and lifting you easily. The three of you hadn't even made it inside when your head slumped against his arm and you let out a groan before no longer having the energy to keep your eyes open. You could see police lights flashing in the distance as everything started to fade and you heard a whispered promise in a voice that sounded rather familiar although you couldn't place it. "It's going to be okay. I promise." Finally you sagged and eyes closed falling unconscious and blissfully numb to the world around you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being saved and a bit of a relationship evolution, also a bit of a pov switch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov</p><p>     Finding y/n in that warehouse had left you shocked and you could still see her in Jason's arms head lulling to the side and hardly covered in your cape even after she was taken away in the ambulance and you had left. Jason had rested his hand on your shoulder far gentler then you would have expected before leading you away to watch as father dragged Joker out in handcuffs Jason had to grab you to stop you from running after him and plunging your sword through his stomach. "Hey relax short stack, shes safe now." You shook your head sending him a glare before pacing away from him. "You didn't see what he did to her." It was silent and you glanced over your shoulder to see his arms crossed over his chest and you rolled your eyes behind your mask. "No I didn't but I can imagine." You bit back the retort that automatically rose to your lips and sighed hand going to your belt. You were halfway towards the edge of the roof when he lurched forward and grabbed your arm. "Hey listen. I know Bruce had you watching her at school or whatever but you can't just show up there. It's not possible that you could know, not tonight anyway." You cursed under your breath but nodded anyway. "I know." He let you go and you were gone taking off for the cave as quickly as you were able to.</p><p>     Father was already there still in his uniform with his cowl down as he typed away at the computer cursing under his breath, he didn't even notice you coming in or approaching him until you spoke up. "Father?" He spun in his chair narrowing his eyes at you before turning back with a grunt fingers resuming his typing. "What.... what happened?" His fingers stopped briefly and he turned his head just enough to get a glimpse of you from the corner of his eye. "Damian did she tell you anything about her parents?" You blinked in surprise at the avoidance of your question and shook your head. "No. We hadn't really talked about anything like that yet, mostly just school." He hummed softly and finally completely turned away from the computer locking eyes with you. "I can't find any trace of her parents after she turned seven. The school now mentions and uncle but there was no record of him before the scholarship and her address is listed differently then his." He fell silent and your mouth dropped open as understanding dawned although you hesitated to believe it. "You think she's been on her own since seven years old?" He hesitated only briefly before shrugging. "I'm not sure but it seems a little weird. I'm going to ask Tim to dig a little more into this tomorrow. You should get some rest Damian." You sighed and felt yourself slump slightly before speaking again. "Did you find anything out? How she is?" He hesitated and you watched him swallow before sighing. "It's not good Damian. I know she was rushed into surgery, she lost a lot of blood. it's going to be hard." You closed your eyes and swallowed and he raised himself to his feet crossing over to you and resting his hand on your shoulder. "Do you want to go see her after school on Monday? I'm sure we can think of some excuse." You hesitated briefly thinking of Jason's warning before nodding to him getting one in return before he motioned towards the showers. "Go get cleaned up and get some rest." You dragged your feet but stumbled your way through your routine too tired to really protest.</p><p>     The weekend dragged along slower then you could have ever imagined and by the time you got to school on Monday you didn't have to think of excuse because the school was flooded with the news y/n had been kidnapped and was in the hospital. You left school early sending your father a message and heading straight for the hospital expecting to have to fight your way in to see her. The nurse at the front desk looked up at you when you asked for her room number and frowned before leaning forward. "I'm sorry sir but unfortunately Miss. L/n has requested she gets no visitors beside her uncle right now. It seems the press have gotten wind of whats been happening and have been trying to get in." You sigh and hoisted up your backpack glancing down at your uniform. "Of course I understand but her uncle asked me to come by and drop off her school work. He doesn't want her to fall behind and lose her scholarship." The nurse hesitated for a moment and you reached into your pocket pulling out your Academy ID card and showing it to her. She sucked in her breath upon seeing your name as you had expected she would and leaned even closer quickly scribbling something on a post it and pushing it towards you. "You just didn't get it from me." You flashed her a small smile and turned on your heel heading for the elevator quickly.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You blinked your eyes open slowly trying to reach up to rub them only to find you couldn't lift your arm and you groaned softly. Finally after blinking a few more times you were able to see the bright lights above you making your vision blurry for a second before clearing. Taking a look around it was clear you were in the hospital and you shifted gasping in pain as you pulled on your stomach. Another groan fell from your lips but the door cracking open had you falling silent and your wide eyes flying to it only to find a head of black hair poking in making you blink in surprise. "Damian?" You questioned voice coming out rough and pained but still loud enough for him to hear because he met your eyes. "Hey y/n... can I come in?" You hesitated for a second before nodding and making him flash a smile at you before slipping inside and closing the door behind him. Damian pulled a chair close and sank into it leaning towards you keeping his voice soft. "How are you?" You glanced down at yourself and shrugged making him nod understandingly. "Stupid question huh?" You smiled ruefully an cleared your throat flinching when it pained you. Damian was quick to notice and held out a cup of water for you staying silent until you finished drinking. "The whole school is talking about you being in the hospital. I.... got worried." You made a face and sighed before he frowned and you quickly spoke up. "Sorry I just... Does anyone actually know what happened?" He bit his lip and shrugged before elaborating. "I'm not... I don't know if it's true but everyone is saying you got kidnapped." You sighed and reached your hand up to rub at your face in the process letting the sheet covering you fall slightly and you heard his intake of breath. Glancing down you could see you were covered in bandages even through the gown and when you looked back up to his face you could see something hiding in his eyes. "Sorry y/n." He mumbled lowering his eyes to the bed and you shifted pulling the sheet back up before clearing your throat and trying to hide the pain that the simple movement caused.</p><p>     The two of you sat in silence for a while until a nurse came in and frowned at him. "Miss.... you asked for no visitors would you like him to go?" You hesitated only for a second but long enough for Damian's eyes to find yours and search them carefully before you shook your head. "No that's okay.... he can stay." The smile he gave you had your cheeks heating even as the nurse hummed disapprovingly before taking your vitals and leaving the room. You expected the room to fall silent again but Damian didn't let it speaking up softly instead. "Thank you." You raised your eyebrow at him and tilted your head confusion showing on your face. "For what?" His lips twitched up slightly before he motioned around him. "For letting me stay." You shrugged and glanced away before mumbling so quietly he had to lean forward to hear. "Well you're the only one who bothered to come." He frowned at that and you swallowed when he reached out and covered your hand with his own. "I can come back tomorrow then if you want." Hesitating once again you shook your head after a minute. "No that's okay, you don't have to." He hummed softly and pulled the chair even closer his knees bumping the bed now. "I want to. If you want me to that is." Nibbling at your bottom lip you shifted slightly before giving him a short nod making him grin and squeeze your hand gently.</p><p>     Damian it turns out was particularly good at distracting someone from being too bored. While most of his visit was spent in silence just him being there had you more relaxed then if you had been alone. When he did speak in a comment to whatever TV show you had thrown on simply for background noise it was full of snark and had you smothering a laugh most times. Eventually shortly before visiting hours were over Damian shifted in his chair and reached into his backpack pulling out his cell phone and typing something into it before glancing up at you. "Do you need anything when I come tomorrow?" You thought for a moment before shaking your head nibbling at your lip. "I can't do any school work all my things got destroyed. I'm alright thank you though." He made a humming noise and just as a nurse came in to tell him to leave he stood up and grabbed his back. To your surprise he bent over and wrapped you up in a gentle hug before pulling back and promising to see you tomorrow with his face aflame. You waved him off with a blush covering your face and groaning into your hands once he left.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You rushed out of the hospital with your face burning to climb into Alfred's waiting car. To your relief he said nothing as you climbed in and groaned throwing your head back onto the back of the seat. However once he was driving and going too fast for you to jump out of the car he spoke softly. "Did you have a nice visit Master Damian?" Narrowing your eyes at him you hesitated before humming noncommittally.  In the rear view mirror you could see his lips twitch up before he quickly smoothed his face out and cleared his throat. "Perhaps tomorrow you should bring her some flowers. Its only fitting for a young man to bring his.... friend." You growled out a warning to him one that had him chuckling even as he fell silent driving the rest of the way without another word.</p><p>     As soon as the car stopped you scrambled out grumbling something about your room when he asked and groaning loudly when he chuckled softly as you rushed up the stairs. You slammed your door loudly ignoring the reprimand your mind provided you with and threw yourself on the bed burying your face in your pillow and muffling a shout. It wasn't long before you heard someone stomping up the stairs and you refused to move even as your door burst open. Without looking you flung a pillow in the direction of the door surprising whoever it was when it hit them in the face. "What's your problem tater tot?" With yet another groan you attempted to throw another only for him to catch it and throw it back hitting you in the back of the head. You flung yourself up and snapped at him quickly. "What do you want Todd?" He blinked and held up his hands in surprise before speaking. "Bruce told me you went to see the kid today. How is she?" You opened your mouth to snap at him or say something sarcastic before you remembered how she had relaxed for him but flinched back in fear of you and you slumped sitting once again on the edge of the bed. "She was in pain, probably a lot but she hid it well. She said I was the only one who bothered to come see her." You watched him purse his lips in confusion eyes moving back and forth as he thought for a few minute. "What about her... uncle?" You shrugged and filled him in on what Father had told you last night before falling silent. After a minute you did add your own thought. "He still would have to be her emergency contact. I'm not sure why he didn't go see her at least." Jason hummed softly and after a minute shrugged. "Are you going back tomorrow?" You nodded with out thought and he chuckled softly. "Don't forget to bring your girlfriend flowers." You snarled at him and before he could blink you had thrown a knife lodging it directly next to his ear in the wall and making him chuckle. "Oh come on Demon it's cute. I've never seen you all riled up about some girl before. None of us have." You snarled again pulling out another knife for him to hold up his hands in surrender chuckling. "Okay okay. She's not your girlfriend.... you better hurry up and ask her out though." You threw it quickly but he had enough time to duck it and slip out the door his laughter echoing down the hall.</p><p>     Dinner was filled with subtle comments and you could feel yourself growing angrier and angrier until you slammed your silverware down on the table and shaking everything. "What the fu- Why are you all calling her my girlfriend?" You demanded having shoved your chair back and stood jaw clenched. Everyone exchanged glances until finally Dick spoke up softly from across the table. "Because D... Since when do you care about kids we save. You've never visited anyone else before." You grumbled and narrowed your eyes at him before speaking. "I know her. She's my.... " You trailed off unsure if you could even call her your friend but that only made it worse. Jason and even Tim making a cooing noise that had you clenching your fist around your knife when father finally spoke up. "Enough. Stop teasing your brother. I've asked him to keep his eye on this girl so that we can make sure she's safe and the best way to do that is to be her friend." You met your fathers eyes and he sent you a wink before you shoved away from the table storming down to the cave to change and wait for the others in the silence.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     Bobby came to see you the next morning although he didn't stay long saying he had a job to go do but he promised to see you as soon as he came back. You were relaxing against the pillows eyes closed the next time the door opened. Sighing you opened your eyes expecting it to be a nurse only to be surprised when it was Damian. Eyebrow raising in surprise you sat up slightly just to hiss in pain. He rushed forward dropping his bag on the floor and pressed you back against your pillow. "Hey relax y/n." You let him push you back and blinked up at him eyes locked with his. "You're here early." He blinked and frowned down at you as you shifted uncomfortably. "Just missing a review. I didn't need to be there so I thought I'd come see you." You matched his frown but didn't struggle as he propped your pillow for you before sinking in the chair he had left by your bed yesterday. Once he was comfortable you glanced up and met his eyes watching as his eyes traced over your face. "Damian?" You waited for his hum in acknowledgement before continuing. "Thank you for coming back." He tilted his head in confusion before nodding. "Of course, are you sure there isn't anything you want me to bring you tomorrow?" You shook your head quickly before explaining. "You don't have to come back tomorrow I should be able to go home." He raised his eyebrow and leaned back in his chair mouth open to say something when the door flew open.</p><p>     You both jolted and you hissed in pain once again drawing his eyes to flash over to you before back to the door. You leaned around him as much as you could but before you could  say anything you were being shoved back into the pillows by a body practically throwing themselves at you. You heard Damian curse and his hand was reaching out to grab the body off of you but you smacked his hand away gently wrapping your arms around the body as another person sauntered in slowly. "Sammy! Dean! I thought you guys were gone." Sam scoffed face buried in your neck before Dean spoke up behind Damian. "We don't have long Dad is in the car just let us swing by to check on you." You squeezed Sam against you tightly ignoring the pain it caused and you glanced up at Dean flashing him a small smile. "I appreciate it but Bobby could have told you I was alright." Sam scoffed again and lifted his head sitting on the bed next to you. "Yeah right that wouldn't reassure either of us. Can we get you anything?" You hummed and lifted your hand up to run through his hair before meeting Deans eyes. "Dean can you run down and get me a phone from the store? Mine got destroyed." He nodded and crossed to you pressing a kiss to your forehead before heading out. You didn't miss the look he shot Damian glancing up and down at him with a frown. You turned your head and realized Damian was still standing and looking rather confused. "Damian this is Sammy, the one who just left is Dean. Sorry if they surprised you." Damian frowned but sank back into the chair eyes finding Sam as he shifted on the bed drawing your eyes once again.</p><p>     Dean came back a short while later and tossed the phone box on the bed. "We even now?" You nodded and smiled at him to which he sent you a wink before reaching over and ruffling Sam's hair. "Alright look we gotta go Dad's getting... well he's ready. I took your new number off the box. We'll call you later alright?" You nodded and wrapped your arms around Sam pressing a kiss to his forehead and squeezing tightly. He hugged back before lifting himself off the bed and letting Dean squeeze in to wrap you up and brush his lips across your cheek again. "See you around sweetheart." You smiled again hugged him tightly and waved as they walked towards the door. "Bye, be safe." The room fell silent once again and you shifted to meet Damian's eyes and found him frowning at you. You cleared your throat and shifted uncomfortably under his eyes.</p><p>     He smoothed out his face quickly and leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat eyes boring a hole into the floor. "Damian?" He grunted and his eyes shot up to find yours and you were surprised to find him glaring at you, automatically you recoiled frowning. He shook his head and mumbled an apology sighing. "I'm sorry y/n. I just.... I'm sorry." You nodded and shifted wrapping your arms around your waist before he shifted and changed the subject. "You could have asked me to grab you a phone, I would have." You shook your head and gave him a rueful smile. "I know but I couldn't afford to pay you back and I bought Deans last phone so now we are even." He frowned and leaned towards you slightly but obviously chose to say nothing about it because he just held out his hand. When you just looked at him blankly he indicated the phone you had just pulled out of the box and finally finished setting up. "You said you were going home tomorrow. I was going to put my number in so you could call me if you need anything." You blinked in surprise but dropped the phone into his outstretched hand and waited while he typed in his number. After a minute he dropped it back in your hand and leaned forward. You could tell by the look on his face he was ready to say something but before he could a nurse opened the door interrupting him. "Excuse me but I'm afraid you'll have to leave. The doctor wants to run some tests before Miss. L/n leaves tomorrow." He frowned but nodded and stood up and leaned over to wrap you in a gentle hug. You swore before he pulled away you felt his lips brush over your forehead. He pulled away with a blush and mumbled a good bye rushing out of the room. Your eyes widened and you meet the nurses eyes across the room and she just let out a giggle at your face making you blush heavily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You find something disturbing in your apartment and try to forget putting yourself in danger in the process and not caring about that at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   By the time you got home your legs were shaking and you were panting in pain. You still managed to make it up the stairs and unlock your door pushing it open only to stumble to a stop and immediately have to grab on to the back of the couch to stop from falling over. There sitting on your coffee table was a single rose in a glass vase with a piece of paper tied around the vase.  Limping over to it you dropped to the couch and pulled the vase closer to you lifting the paper carefully only to drop it quickly as you read it and scrambled back as far as you could. "Welcome home my dear. I'll be seeing you very soon. -J." Gagging you scrambled off the couch falling to your knees and grabbing your garbage can just in time. Shaking you lifted your head from the can once your stomach was finally empty and wrapping your arms around yourself not noticing the tears streaming down your cheeks until your breath hitched. Forcing yourself to move you stood on unsteady legs and shoved the vase flower and paper into a bag and shoved it into a cabinet for proof if you ever needed it before inspecting the apartment but finding nothing else amiss. Unable to shake the feeling of being watched you threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top before adding your leather jacket over that and slamming back out of your apartment hardly remembering to lock the door behind you.</p><p>     By the time you realized you had no idea where you were going you were already partway through the narrows when you found a biker bar. Without thought you slipped your way inside and made your way to the back of the bar. You had already won a thousand dollars in pool before anyone approached you about your age. The bartender just glanced at you up and down when you smiled innocently and shook his head pointing you outside without letting you argue. By that time you had already stolen a few drinks and were stumbling from a lot more then pain when you slipped out of the bar. Not being afraid was easy at this point, you weren't numb to it but you had spent a lot of that time thinking and you realized that you would never truly be alone or safe again so why not make it a little easier. Home was not the destination you had in mind as you left the bar instead you found yourself stumbling to a park and throwing yourself on a bench covering you eyes with you arm not bothering to silence your tears or pretend they weren't slipping from your eyes with no one around.</p><p>      A thump on the ground a few steps away alerted you to a presence but you couldn't be bothered to uncover your eyes. "You trying to get yourself kill kid?" Letting out a bitter laugh you shrugged and turned your face away. Flinching when a hand touched your shoulder you jerked back arm falling away and exposing your red face. Red hood was squatting in front of you having moved silently and he winced when you locked eyes with his helmet. "Oh sweetheart I promise you getting drunk isn't going to make this go away." Lip trembling you nodded shakily voice a whisper he had to lean forward to hear. "I know.....  but.... it'll make it easier for me to give up." He tsked softly and reached up with a gloved hand to wipe your tears away with his thumb shaking his head slightly before pulling you in hesitantly hand slipping to cup the back of your head. "That will never be the right thing to do. Let it out kid." You sobbed into his shoulder body shaking with the force until you were hiccupping and you had no tears left to fall then you pulled back and wiped your eyes with your sleeve. His hands slipped to your shoulders and he squeezed gently drawing your eyes back up from where they had locked on the ground. "Why don't I bring you home?" Shaking your head violently you yanked out of his grasp. "No!" He jerked back in surprise voice even through the mechanical changer showing his confusion. "No? Well I can't let you stay out here. I have to bring you somewhere." Voice lowering once again you dragged in a breath before speaking again. "I can't go home.... It's..... I just can't." He hummed and looked you up and down once again just now realizing you were shaking. "Alright not home then, do you have somewhere to go?" Shaking your head you wrapped your arms around your waist tightly. He nodded and squeezed your shoulders again before tapping on the side of his helmet. "I'm gonna make a quick call then. Don't go anywhere okay?" You nodded shakily just as your teeth started to chatter as the wind picked up. He had already started to walk away missing that thankfully.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     Your com started to go off just as you finished tying up a set of thieves and you pressed your ear accepting the call with a snap. "What?" You could hear someone huff before he started speaking and you stiffened instantly at hood's voice. "I found your girlfriend Robin. Half frozen and crying her eyes out in a park in the middle of the fucking Narrows." His voice was a harsh whisper like he was trying to make sure no one else could hear him and you let out a soft noise instantly denying it before the rest of his sentence registered. "She's not my girlfriend -Wait what? What the hell is she doing outside?" Your voice raised and you were already swinging up onto the roof rushing over there when his next words stopped you in your tracks. "Well she's drunk as all hell and dressed like she's bar hopping. Plus she said it's not safe to go home so what do you think?" Several things went flying through your mind at the same time and you swallowed before suggesting even one of them. "She thinks she's being watched. Well bring her somewhere safe." Hood let out a sigh and you pictured his eyes rolling. "No shit. I was calling you because I'm going to see if I can get her to call you. You gave her your number right brat?" You narrowed your eyes understanding instantly and ignored the insult. "Yes of course." He hummed and you heard him shift slightly before cursing under his breath. "Fuck she passed out. Be ready for a call short stack.</p><p>     It was nearly half an hour later when your phone rang and you were already halfway to the cave to change and pick her up. You answered to sniffling and cursing before you heard a shuffling and a shift before Hood's voice came over the line the mechanical nature of his helmet making the phone screech in your ear. He rattled off an address before ending the call quickly but not with out you hearing a shout in the background and him cursing. Picking up your speed you slapped on your com as you were running dialing Oracle and filling her in as quickly as you could. She add father into the call and you heard him stifle a curse before sighing. "Alright Robin, bring her home." You ended the call just as you were reaching the cave and rushed through showering and changing before running up the stairs telling Alfred to ask Barbra before running into the garage and jumping in you car.</p><p>     By the time you got to the address Hood had given you it was nearly an hour later even with you breaking nearly every law possible and screeching to a stop. He was holding her bridal style in his arms and you heard him scoff as you climbed out of the car. "She passed out again. Been our for about ten minutes. Want help getting her in the car?" You were about to protest and slip her from his arms when she stiffened in his arms and flailed nearly making him drop her. He cursed and had to jerk his head back to avoid being hit. With out thinking you called out her name and reached over to smooth your hand over her hair. "Y/n.... Y/n it's okay it's just me." She blinked over at you and after a minute stopped flailing before she realized exactly what was happening and the fact that she was being held up. Jerking her head to the side towards Hood had it hitting off his armor painfully making you both wince. "Hey kid, you're friend's here. He's gonna take you to his house where you'll be safe okay?" She hesitated for a moment before nodding and Hood put her down gently keeping his hands on her waist to keep her steady before you could slip your arm around her and lead her to the car. Glancing over your shoulder at him when you were almost there he nodded before slipping away. You slipped y/n into the front seat and buckled her with her head already lulling to the side. Not daring to linger anymore you climbed into the car and drove home at a much safer pace now that she was with you.</p><p>     Opening her car door and squatting beside it you reached out and cupped her cheek gently. "Y/n, wake up. We're home." You were ready to pull back if she started to flail again but she only leaned her head into your hand and hummed softly eyelids fluttering just barely. Clearing your throat you shifted closer to her voice still soft but a little louder. "Y/n, wake up for me please." With a groan her eyes finally blinked open before she winced in the harsh light and let out another loud groan. You reached over and unbuckled her gently before slipping your arm behind her to help her out of the car. Once she was standing on unsteady feet you hesitated for a minute watching her sway. "Can I pick you up y/n? It'll be much safer and easier to get you up the stairs." Her head turned towards you before shaking slightly. "No way you'll drop me." You weren't sure if the alcohol was wearing off or if she simply was more conscious then she had been when you got there to pick her up but her words were easier to understand. Scoffing and rolling your eyes you bent and easily scooped her up making her throw her arms around your neck and squeal demanding to be let down. With a sigh you lowered her feet to the floor again and watched her sway. "Would you prefer to get on my back?" She hesitated at that and you let out another nearly silent sigh before shifting in front of her and bending slightly. "Climb on. Come on I won't drop you." She hesitated and you were glancing back to make sure she hadn't passed out again when she climbed onto your back wrapping her arms diagonal across your chest and her legs around your waist. Letting your hands find her thighs you hitched her up higher and swallowed before walking into the house and up the stairs.</p><p>     You were halfway down the hallway when it became apparent she was once again unconscious as you felt her shifting on your back. Turning your head slightly you blinked surprised to find her chin planted on your shoulder and her eyes closed. Hitching her up higher and shifting one hand to her back to keep her from falling back you continued until you found the guest room next to your room door open and Alfred coming out of it. "It's all ready for her Master Damian. She should be comfortable in there. Shall I let your father know you got home safely?" You nodded and passed him thanking him quietly before leaning back on the bed to deposit her gently. She sat up on her own for a second before you shifted her to lying down and pulled her shoes off of her catching a glimpse of a wrapped ankle that you knew most likely should have been in a cast and as she shifted you heard her hiss in pain as it put pressure on her ribs. Sighing you shifted her onto her back and wrapped her arms around a pillow to lighten the pressure on her ribs. Leaning against the bed you brushed her hair off her forehead and spoke in a whisper. "You're safe here y/n. Always." Before standing again and turning to the door. Before leaving you scribbled a note and left it beside the pain pills and water Alfred had left for her.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     When you blinked awake a few hours later it was with a groan and you immediately rolled over in an attempt to smother yourself with your pillow before you realized it was not your pillow or your bed or even your apartment you were in and your eyes flew open. Scrambling up in the bed you blinked fighting back the urge to vomit when your eyes locked on a piece of paper you snatched it up reading through it quickly. It took you three times before you were able to understand it. "Y/n you are safe I picked you up last night and brought you to my house. My room is right next door come and get me when you wake up. Take the pain relievers and drink the water, it will help. -D." You sagged a little in relief before your eyes found the bottle he was talking about and downed them. Closing your eyes and laying back on the pillow you waited until your head stopped swimming until you opened your eyes again. This time when you tried to sit up it didn't hurt as bad and you dug into your pocket for your phone and found you had called Damian last night at 3 in the morning. You winced internally knowing that he put himself in danger to come get you. You went to shove your phone back in your pocket only to stop when you found something else there and you pulled it out. It was a card with the name of a therapist and a note written in messy handwriting on the back. "Call them, they can help." Sighing you shoved it back into your pocket along with your phone and stumbled off the bed limping heavily shoving on your shoes. You found the bathroom connected to the room you were in and stumbled in there. Thankfully you didn't lose the water that was in your stomach and you found a brand new toothbrush resting on the counter. After cleaning your mouth out you left the bathroom and went into the hallway hesitating before the door next to yours.</p><p>     You knocked once softly and you could hear a soft groan from behind the door. Before you could back away the door was yanked open and you were face to face with a shirtless Damian. Mouth falling open you slammed your eyes shut face heating rapidly when you heard him mutter something under his breath that was decidedly not English and you heard him shuffle away before hearing him come back and clear his throat. Prying open your eyes hesitantly you found him with a shirt on now and his face was probably as red as yours felt. "Morning... um how are you feeling?" Your voice cracked when you tried to speak and you both winced before you cleared it and tried again. "Like I got hit by a truck. Look I wanted to thank you for coming to get me last night. I'm sorry I put you in that position it wont happen again." He blinked in surprise and you turned towards what you hopped was the stairs to walk away only for him to shake himself and follow after you quickly. "What? What do you mean?" Sighing you stopped at the end of the hallway seeing a set of stairs in front of you and turned towards him. "I appreciate you coming to get me but I wont call you again. I'm sorry for bothering you." He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly face showing his confusion. "No I told you to call me if you needed anything. I meant anything. Y/n I'm glad you called me. even if you weren't going to." It was your turn to blink and you raised your eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Sighing he shifted uncomfortably before answering you. "Red hood was there when I picked you up. He said he made you call someone and that you said your apartment wasn't safe. Y/n I can help you." Shaking your head you stepped closer to him and shoved at his chest feeling something snap inside you. "You can help me? Why do you care. Before what a week ago you didn't even know who I was. This all started because you made some kid apologize. You should have left it at that. Damian I don't know what it is about you wanting to help me but stop. I'm not your..... pet to protect. Leave me alone." You spun on your heel and started down the stairs when he sputtered and eventually caught up to you grabbing your hand gently. You wrenched away from him and spun narrowing your eyes at him. "Don't fucking touch me." You snarled at him making him raise his hands in surrender and his eyes widened. "Just.... leave me alone Damian. You'll be better off." He didn't try to touch you again or even follow you as you limped down the stairs rushing out the front door before he or anyone else could stop you, missing the heartbroken look that passed quickly over his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exploring your feelings and dealing with your trauma in an unhealthy way but trying to make amends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You didn't move from the top of the stairs until you heard someone calling your name. Instead of walking down the stairs to find them you slipped backwards into your bedroom locking the door behind you and laying on your back on your bed silently. Blinking rapidly you dragged in a deep breath before closing your eyes in an effort to calm yourself. As you thought about it you realized that in a way she was right, you hardly knew her and the whole point of becoming her friend was to keep your eye on her and protect her and you couldn't even manage to do that. You heard a soft knocking at your door and part of you wanted to snap to demand they go away but you stayed silent waiting. Alfred spoke softly through the door and you relaxed slightly knowing it wasn't one of your brothers. "I caught Miss y/n in the driveway and put her in a cab. She will be home shortly and safely." He fell silent and you rolled onto your side intending on burying your face in your pillow only for him to speak again. "She looked very upset Master Damian. I hope you were polite to her." Before you could stop yourself you were up and yanking open your bedroom door snarling at him. "Why is it always my fault? Why couldn't it have been hers?" He blinked in surprise clearly take aback by you snapping at him before he straightened up and leveled a glare at you. "Master Damian generally speaking when a women or girl leaves the house of a.... friend in tears it's not their fault. Although it is possible it's not generally true. Also Miss y/n has gone through a lot recently and was just released from the hospital. Most likely she is going to be easily upset. Perhaps whatever happened it would be best if you apologize and hope that you can move past it." You shook your head and crossed your arms. "This time Pennyworth you're wrong." You closed the door in his face missing his eyes narrowing and made your way back to bed.</p><p>     You didn't leave your room all day and you were intent on ignoring the alarm that signaled time for patrol until you thought better about it. You were down in the cave and suited up before anyone else even made it downstairs. You were halfway out of the cave totally when father called your name and demanded you back into the main area. Letting out a sigh you shuffled back towards him standing a few feet away with your arms crossed over your chest. "Is this girl going to be a problem Damian?" Your voice came out in a snap before you could stop it making him sigh. "No. I don't care enough about her for it to be." Father sent you a look that said clearly that he didn't believe you before he was speaking again. "Right and that's why you locked yourself in your room after she stormed out of here." You opened your mouth only to snap it closed again and sigh. "I don't even know what I did." He shook his head and reached over clapping you on your shoulder. "Very rarely does anyone. You should just apologize, and hope she forgives you." Shaking your head you motioned away. "Can I go now?" He nodded and you were dismissed rushing away before he could change his mind.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     When you had entered your apartment earlier you had been cautious but seeing nothing new there and nothing disturbed you closed and locked the door before throwing yourself on the bed and crying yourself to sleep. Now that you were waking up again it was dark and you were more drained then when you fell asleep. You managed to get up and into the shower not coming out again until you felt normal and not caring about the pain of the scalding hot water bouncing off your bruised and abused body. Not bothering to go back to bed you maneuvered to the couch and flicked on the TV letting some old show play in the background while you attempted to relax. Every sound had you jumping out of your skin and you stayed awake the rest of the night until your alarm went off for school the next morning. Getting up you had no uniform to put on so instead you simply put on a pair of slacks and a old white button down you had throwing your leather jacket that you had carried with you over it and grabbing your spare notebooks. This morning you were careful to apply make up to cover the bruises that littered your face and neck as well as the dark bags under your eyes.</p><p>     You hadn't even made it inside the gates to the school when the whispers started but you ignored them pushing your way through people and into the office to hand in your note. No one asked what happened to your uniform and you were supplied with a new set of books which you shoved in one of Deans old backpacks Bobby had given you. Halfway to your first class you heard the giggles start behind you but you tried to pay it no mind until you heard the whispers start. "She sold herself and it went bad now she's crying rape." Feeling your jaw clench you cracked your neck and started to keep walking when another voice spoke up this one louder then the last and recognizable. "I heard she paid Joker to kidnap her to make Damian feel bad." You froze one foot lifted to take another step away only to turn and lock eyes with May whose eyes widened and she ducked behind another girl. Taking a few steps towards her you watched her cower and raised your voice to be heard over the chatter that raised at your turn. "Do you have something to say to me May?" You could hear her having a whisper conversation with another girl before she was shoved forward and she locked eyes with you faking a confidence you saw right through. "Yeah I do actually. You know he just pities you, he's not actually your friend." You nodded pursing your lips slightly and taking another step closer. "That's entirely possible but I don't see why it's any of your business." She let out a mix between a giggle and a cough all while you narrowed your eyes at her. "Well he deserves to know who you really are don't you think? Just a little whore who drops her pants for anyone.... even the joker." You let out a bitter laugh and you were half turned away when she spoke again. "So you agree? I can tell him then?" Spinning back your fist was flying before you thought better of it landing a solid punch directly to her nose and knocking her down with a cry. You were over her fists flying as she cowered trying desperately to cover her face while the crowd around you gasped.</p><p>     You could hear shouting around you and your arm was grabbed when you drew back for another hit before you were dragged off of her the shouting not even registering in your ears as you flailed trying to fight your way free. It took three teachers to drag you off of her and you shouted as she was helped blood dripping from her nose and a cut over her eye as well as her wincing. "Maybe now you'll learn to keep your fucking mouth shut!" You were dragged away down into the dean's office and shoved violently into a chair but you didn't notice, Your body shaking with adrenaline and you clenched your fists before hissing and glancing down to find your knuckles bruised and bloody. You weren't even escorted into the dean's office this time he just came out and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Miss l/n?" You shrugged and leaned back in the chair you were in uncaring. "I have to suspend you, you understand that right?" You shrugged again and stood up. "I don't care suspend me, expel me, I don't care anymore." You pushed your way out of the office and out of the building grabbing your backpack that had been dropped in the courtyard before leaving the school property. You missed Damian walking out into the courtyard after seeing you, his hand raised halfway reaching out but he didn't call out to you as you made your way out the gate.</p><p>     You didn't go home you didn't care enough to do that and you couldn't go see Bobby not wanting to see the look of disappointment on his face instead you found your way to the park you met Sam and Dean at years ago finding yourself sinking under that same tree and wrapping your arms around yourself. You weren't alone for long when a shadow fell over you and your head jerked up to find a young lady standing over you. "Miss are you alright?" You nodded shakily and wiped your eyes on the sleeve of your jacket. "May I?' She asked motioning to the spot next to you and you hesitated before nodding again waiting while she sat. "Looks like you are having a bit of a rough day. Want to talk about it?" Clearing your throat you glanced at her before looking away. "No." You spoke quietly and she hummed in acceptance before throwing her arm over her knee. "Alright. Are you hungry?" You froze then eyes cutting towards her suspicion evident on her face. "That diner over there is really good if you are and I was just about to get some breakfast if you'd like to join me. My treat of course." You stayed silent but you felt her eyes turn to you and after a moment you shrugged making her smile a big smile you could see out of the corner of your eye and hop up onto her feet hand outstretched. You took it hesitantly and let her pull you to your feet and before she released you she spoke again. "My name is Stephanie." Clearing your throat again you mumbled quietly. "Y/n." Her smile grew and she squeezed your hand gently before dropping it and motioning for you to follow her.</p><p>     You slid into the booth across from her and when the waitress came over she encouraged you to order anything although you kept it simple she still smiled when you did. Before your food came you were joined by two other girls one who slid into the booth beside Stephanie and the other who rolled up and parked a wheelchair at the end of the booth. "Y/n these are my... sisters. I hope you don't mind if they join us?" You shook your head and kept your eye on the end of the booth knowing if you had to you could climb out of it and run. Stephanie started speaking to the other girls quickly before introducing you. "I met y/n in the park across the street. Y/n this is Cassandra and Barbra." They both gave a small wave and smiled at you while you nodded back. Your food came and you ate in silence listening as they talked before Barbra spoke to you quietly. "Y/n don't you have school today?" You grunted softly and then lifted your head slightly before mumbling in explanation. "Got suspended for fighting." She hummed a response and Cassandra leaned across the table towards you her voice quiet when she spoke. "Did they deserve it?" You hesitated and shrugged locking eyes with her. "I probably should have walked away." This time she hummed before speaking again. "Do you feel better?" You shook your head seriously blinking a few times to keep tears at bay. Stephanie spoke up and reached over to touch your hand none of them reacting when you flinched back. "Can you apologize?" You shrugged and lowered your eyes to the table again before Barbra spoke once again clearing her throat. "It's not the fight that's bothering you is it?" After a minute of thinking you shook your head eyes welling with tears. "No..." You trailed off and they exchanged glances before speaking together. "Do you want to talk about it?" Your mouth opened and closed a few times before you buried your face in your hands on the table not even caring anymore if they were some trap. They could hardly hear you when you spoke voice filled with un-shed tears. "What do you do when you push away the one person trying to care about you in years?" With your face buried in your hands you didn't see them lock eyes with each other or Cassandra mouth to them. "Damian."  You finally glanced up to see them all looking at you and you sniffed. "Apologize." They said in unison and you nodded wiping your eyes before Stephanie pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled on it passing it to Cassandra who did the same and finally Barbra who also did and then passed it to you. "If you need any advice or want to talk you can text or call us anytime." Both Stephanie and Cassandra nodded and you felt your lips twitch in a small smile before you nodded.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You had watched her walk out of the gate without calling for her unwilling to draw her attention to you at this point but that didn't stop you from storming inside the office and demanding to know what happened. The dean spoke smugly before walking towards his office you assume to call her uncle. "She's been suspended for fighting." You grit your teeth and spun on your heel walking towards the front gate stopping when your name was called and feeling your jaw pop. "Oh Damian! Wont you come quickly, it's awful." Your arm was caught in a tight grip and the girl who you couldn't name was trying to tug you back inside but you kept your feet planted still. "What are you talking about?" You demanded eyes narrowing at her and making her freeze in her tracks. "Well... May.... She's hurt bad and she just wants to see you. Will you come with me?" Your eyes narrowed in thought and you nodded almost absently letting her tug you to the nurses office. You found May on a bed groaning with an ice pack covering most of her face and her arm wrapped around herself. The room went quiet when you walked in except for May groaning softly and you stepped closer motioning for everyone to leave which they followed without thought grinning to each other.  "May." You greeted calmly making her eyes flutter open and she winced. "Oh Damian.... you came to see me." Eyes rolling internally at her dramatics you nodded sharply before speaking again. "What happened May?" She groaned and tightened her grip around herself with a wince. "She went psycho! Just attacked me and tried to kill me! Damian you have to be careful or she'll go after you next!" You scoffed internally and clenched your jaw before clarifying. "Who attacked you?" She sighed softly and reached over grabbing your hand with her free hand making you tense. "Y/n of course. She kept screaming about how you were hers and she would make sure I could never have you. I wasn't even doing anything." This time you did scoff out loud and you leaned closer towards her eyes locked on hers. "So you didn't say anything to her this morning? You didn't say anything about her getting kidnapped or anything?" She faked a gasp and you rolled your eyes. "Of course not, I would never do such a thing." You motioned your hand over your shoulder and one of the girls came back in the only one who hadn't been smiling earlier who had been frowning. "Did May here say anything to Y/n this morning that might have set her off?" May leveled a glare at her telling you that you were right silently but you just waited until the girl broke under your stare and nodded. "Yes.... she said that y/n dropped her pants for the joker. And that you weren't really her friend, you just pity her before May threatened to tell you that." You let out a growl and turned back to May who cowered on the bed and you lowered your voice speaking as calmly as you could. "You will never speak to y/n again, and you will never try to contact me again." You waited until she nodded and you were half turned to stalk out the door when you paused and turned back and spoke again. "I don't pity y/n, I'm proud of her, and I would happily be her friend any day." On your way out you motioned for the other girl to follow you and she did silently smiling widely when you thanked her before leaving the school not caring about classes or anything.</p><p>     You had made it halfway to her apartment not even thinking about how you would explain you knew where she lived when your phone went off. You ignored it at first expecting it to be Alfred or Father demanding to know why you left school when you felt it go off again this time in a text message. Sighing you pulled out your phone and stopped walking briefly to find a missed call from Steph and a text from Cass opening first the text you saw a picture of Y/n with her face planted on the table shoulders looking like they were shaking and a simple message. "She's safe just upset." Quickly typing back a response you felt your stomach gnawing at you. "Where are you? I'll come get her." Cass was quick in her response one that gave no explanation. "No. We will bring her home." Clenching your jaw you closed your fist on your phone and tried to drag in a calming breath shoving your phone back into your pocket you resumed walking turning away from her apartment now until you got another text from Cass this one just saying. "Safe." Before finally returning home.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     When you woke up later that night more tired then you had been and feeling pain shooting through you, you had several missed calls from Bobby and even a few from Sam. Rolling over onto your back you didn't bother listening to your messages just calling Bobby back first. "What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded sharply into the phone and you chuckled softly. "Hi Bobby, nice to hear from you too." You pictured him rolling his eyes and heard him huff at you before he spoke again. "You got suspended for a week you know that?" You shrugged before letting out a sigh. "I figured it'd be something like that. Bobby I'm sorry... I just..... I should have walked away." He made a noise that you weren't sure if it was an agreement or not before speaking again. "Are you alright?" You thought for a moment before answering honestly. "I don't know...." You trailed off and he hummed before you heard another phone ring and he sighed. "Why don't you come over tomorrow and I'll put you to work okay?" You nodded although he couldn't see before he spoke again. "Oh and call Sam the idjit is worried sick about you." Smiling slightly you shifted. "Alright Bobby, see you tomorrow." He hung up with out a goodbye and you hesitated before choosing to text Sam instead of calling him not wanting to wake anyone up. "I'm safe Sammy, spoke to Bobby. I'll be over there for the next few days. Be safe."</p><p>     You laid on your bed flipping your phone in your hand while you thought about your conversation earlier with the girls before letting out a sigh. You sent Damian a simple text not ready to call him and at the same time offering him a choice. "Can we talk?" It took a while for your phone to go off and you were pretty sure he was ignoring you when you got an answer back. "Yes. I could... call or come over." You hesitated and glanced outside at the dark world before shifting. "Tomorrow? Before school?" It only took a minute before he answered you this time and it was instructions to meet him at a coffee shop a block away from the school. You agreed and wished him goodnight before he responded simply. "See you tomorrow Y/n."</p><p>     You were about to go back to bed when you got a knock on your door. Hesitating for a moment you crossed to it and peeked through the peephole to find someone holding a bag of something that looked like take out. With a sigh you unlocked your door leaving the chain latched and pulled it open to tell them they had the wrong door when you felt something spray you in the face. Reeling back you blinked trying to clear your eyes but only finding your vision going blurrier. A laugh pierced through your haze making you stiffen. "Did you miss me dear?" Shaking your head violently you backed up as far as you could hearing the door slam open the chain shattering and his laugh echoed. Hands gripped your wrists and you struggled only for another blast to the face to have you gagging and dropping to the ground vision going dark as that laugh echoed through your head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being drugged and having your mind messed with leads to you breaking and giving up entirely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes flew open while a gasp ripped itself from your lips and you tried to sit up only to find yourself chained to a bed and unable to move or even see two feet in front of you in the darkened room. Your body tensed and you heard footsteps echoing down a hallway before you closed your eyes in an effort to pretend unconsciousness. The door flung open flooding the room with light and you tried your best not to flinch at the sound when you heard him tsk. A hand was on your neck wrenching your head to the side before you could so much as drag in a breath and you felt his breath wash over your face before he spoke almost softly. "Now now my dear it isn't nice to play pretend." You let your eyes open slowly and lock with his making him grin widely at the pure defiance he found there. He let out a giggle and leaned back slightly giving you just a bit of space before he spoke. "I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you dear. I was a little preoccupied." You snorted and rolled your eyes ignoring your stomach clenching in fear. "Next time you can take a bit longer.... like forever." He let out a sharper giggle one that made you flinch as it grated on your ears. "Oooh someone is feeling a little sassy. Good, it will make it just that much more fun to break you." You leveled a look at him that you hoped said you weren't impressed and he just threw back his head with a laugh his hand falling to curl around your thigh and squeeze painfully. Your breath hitched in your throat but you didn't make a sound other then that just kept your eyes on him while he stood up. "I wonder if you gave our little chat anymore thought? Now that I've got a hold of you again I definitely wont be letting go but I wonder if you want to make it easy on you this time?" You let out a snort and lifted your head up as high as you could off the bed firmly speaking. "Go fuck yourself." He giggled and his hands lashed out ripping your shirt down the middle and exposing the bandage that you kept wrapped around yourself to him. With another quick movement it was ripped away exposing the newly scared over carving he had left the first time around. "I see this didn't make much of a difference to you. I guess I'll just have to try again." You expected pain to come instantly and you closed your eyes to brace for it but none came instead you heard him turn and walk out of the room closing the door behind him removing all light from the room again.</p><p>     You have no idea how much time passed that you were stuck on that bed, you struggled trying to release yourself from the chains that held you so still but it was futile and all you did was tire yourself out. Eventually giving up you laid your head back and sent up a silent prayer for protection or at the very least some help. Every noise outside had you tensing expecting for the door to slam open and each time it didn't had you more and more jumpy until you were practically vibrating on the bed when finally you heard it. "Come on puddin' leave her be and I'll help you out..." It was a high pitched voice one that you recognized as belonging to Harley Quinn and you heard the response snarled at her. "Shut up Harley! Why don't you go play with your pet." You heard her make a noise before a slap rang out making her gasp before footsteps sounded coming closer to the door and making you tense once again.</p><p>     Swallowing hard you locked your eyes on the door and when it opened you didn't flinch although you wanted to. Joker paused right inside the doorway and you lifted your head higher to meet his eyes making him chuckle before stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him. You watched him step closer to you until he was by the head of the bed you were laying on and your head was forced to drop back onto the bed in order to keep him in sight. He sat on the edge of the bed and his hand came out to trail down your cheek touch lighter then you would have expected until you flung your head to the side and latched your teeth around his finger making him jerk it back with a surprised sound ripping from him. You grinned up at him before spitting off to the side making him growl at you. His hand shot back out and wrapped around your neck squeezing tightly until you were forced to gasp out. "That wasn't very nice." You just smirked at him ignoring the pain around your neck and your struggle to breath. He released your neck letting you drag in a breath before he stood up and crossed to the door barking out an order. He turned back towards you with the door left open until you heard a rattling coming down the hallway.</p><p>     He stepped aside to let a cart be pushed inside the room and he dismissed the one pushing it with a wave of his hand and you watched with apprehension as the door was closed behind him and Joker made his way to the cart tapping his chin in thought. He snapped like he finally thought of something and he reached out grabbing something that he held behind his back. "Let's just start with the classic shall we?" Swallowing you kept your eyes locked on his hand hoping for some sign of.... well you didn't know what honestly. But his hand flashed out quickly and a scream was ripped from your throat as a knife was plunged into the meat of your thigh. Gasping in pain he waited a moment before leaning forward and yanking it out ripping another scream from you. His voice sent shivers down your spine a hard edge hiding inside it now. "I know exactly where to strike to inflict pain without killing you. I hope you're ready." You swallowed hard panting but managed to meet his eyes again before speaking voice breaking slightly but you know he heard. "Fuck you, sick fuck." He laughed and struck out again plunging it in the other thigh but this time instead of pulling it out he twisted it making your back bend as you screamed out. He left the knife inside your thigh this time and once the wave of pain subsided to a dull roar you slumped back onto the bed panting. He stepped away briefly to grab something else that you couldn't see what it was with your eyes blurred with tears. You heard the click of a lighter and you blinked a few times to clear your eyes and you watched as he held a lighter to what looked like a twisted fire poker and you watched his eyes trail up and down your body while he hummed. "Hmm... Where to put this?" Your tongue darted out to lick your lips and you were about to tell him exactly where he could shove it when he lunged forward planting the burning poker just over where your pants rested burning your skin and you screamed so hard your voice broke while your back bent and you were nearly in half when he pulled it away laughing. The last thing you smelt was burning flesh and you gasped head falling to the side the pain too much for you to stay awake through.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You glanced at your phone school was supposed to start in ten minutes and y/n still hadn't shown up. You had no messages from her either but all you did was lean back in your chair and wait until school started. When she still hadn't shown up you climbed out of the chair and left headed straight for her apartment and calling her. When you got no answer you switched to a run something feeling off as you sped winding your way around people and shoving past those who wouldn't get out of your way. You made it too her building and it didn't take long for you to find out exactly which apartment was hers. Running up the stairs you could feel your heart pounding in your chest and you stopped short seeing her door busted open and hanging by a hinge. Your chest heaved and you rushed closer praying that she was in there and okay only to freeze once more inside the doorway a lone card staring up at you on the floor right next to her phone. Clenching your fist you stared down at the joker card taunting you before you stepped back to call father.</p><p>     Following his directions and calling the police had taken more effort then you had expected and while you were waiting you took photos of everything from the door all the way inside of the apartment. Resting on the coffee table was a rose in a glass vase with a piece of paper that simply said. "I told you I'd see you soon.- J" You could hear the sirens coming closer and you stepped out of the apartment to wait for the officers. You glanced down at your hand curled into a fist by your side surprised to see it shaking and you quickly shoved it into your pocket. It took an hour for you to explain why you had come by y/n's apartment and what had happened previously. By the time you were done you were definitely shaking and you slumped against the wall as they dismissed you dragging in what was supposed to be a calming breath but it only set you on edge as you registered the lingering smell of a knock out gas Joker was fond of using. Gritting your teeth you took off down the stairs and called for a cab not willing to wait for Alfred to get to you. Father wasn't at home so you headed over to Wayne enterprises pushing your way past security and quickly making your way upstairs.</p><p>     Father glanced up from his desk and locked eyes with you as you burst into the door blinking in surprise. He held up his hand cutting off whoever was speaking easily. "I'm afraid you must excuse me gentlemen. It looks like my son is here." He dismissed everyone with a wave and you waited impatiently until they filed out complaining amongst themselves. You waited until the door closed behind them before you moved quickly towards him holding out your phone with the pictures pulled up you had just taken. He glanced down and scrolled through the pictures looking at each one carefully while you waited impatiently. He sat and grabbed his phone quickly dialing until you could hear a tired greeting on the other end. "Tim. I need you to get everyone home and meet me downstairs in half an hour." You could hear him say something to father but he just glanced up and you pacing in front of his desk and spoke quickly. "Yes it's an emergency. Make it happen." He hung up and stood crossing to you and placing his hands on your shoulders stilling you. "We will find her Damian." You nodded and glanced up at him finding your own worry reflected in his eyes although you knew just by how light his touch was his worry wasn't just for y/n but for you as well having never seen you like this. His arm went around your shoulders and you allowed him to lead you out of the building not struggling at his touch like you normally would have.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You shifted and felt a flash of pain shoot through your body making you hiss. Opening your eyes you blinked to clear them and found yourself sitting and chained to a chair instead of a bed. A glance down at your legs showed the knife removed and your thighs bandaged as well as a pad over the mark on your stomach. You heard someone shift across from you and your eyes flew upwards locking with a set of blue eyes hidden behind glasses. "So nice of you to join me." Licking your lips you croaked out voice breaking painfully. "What...?" The women across from you let out a soft laugh and crossed her leg over the other one high heel slipping slightly. "Are you ready to talk today?" Blinking in confusion you shook your head. "Talk about what?" Her lips pursed and she leaned forward hand waving in front of her. "Why you're here exactly." You blinked and tilted your head finally recognizing her as Harley and shook your head laughing slightly. "Why I'm here? I'm here because your fucking psycho boyfriend kidnapped me. Why don't you go ask him why?" She shifted again and you saw her glance past you before she continued with a shake of her head. "No I mean why you're still here. Do you know how long it's been?" You hesitated then and shook your head glancing down at yourself for some sort of gauge but with your wounds covered there was no way to tell. "It's been weeks y/n. No one's come for you. Not even any of the Bats, no one cares about you." You froze then and blinked a few times before repeating after her. "Weeks?" You asked weakly and she nodded sadly making you frown. "No one came? Or anything?" She shook her head and shifted slightly making you lean back before you shook your head violently and hissed at her. "You're lying!" Her jaw clenched and you heard a noise behind you but before you could jerk your head to try and look something was slapped over your face and you gasped in a breath before you thought better of it. Head lulling forward rather quickly until it was jerked back and you heard a voice slip into your head. "No one has come for you. No one will, you are all alone here." You tried to shake your head fighting to hold your breath only for something to hit your back painfully and make you gasp in another breath before the phrase was repeated over and over until you nodded tears streaming down your face. Only then was the face mask removed and you could breath clean air again.</p><p>     Harley leaned forward once again and you blinked at her hardly recognizing her when she spoke next. "Y/n why did no one come for you?" You shook your head and hiccupped softly. "I don't... I don't know." She hummed softly and leaned closer her voice dropping to a whisper. "Because no one cares about you. No one cares what happens to you." You hesitated for a moment making her repeat it before you felt your breath hitch. "No one cares about me?" You half asked half said and she nodded a small smile touching her lips. "That's right. Don't you think you would like having someone care about you?" Swallowing you nodded slightly if a little jerkily. "Who?" You heard a giggle come from behind you and you instantly stiffened making her speak quickly drawing your attention once again. "Someone who can help you of course. Help you become a new person." You took her in as she spoke her body was tense and she kept glancing behind you. You heard someone shift behind you and you shook your head feeling something twist in your gut. "No!" You gasped out making her groan before you felt something wrap around your neck and pull tightly. You gasped and tried to fight free to claw at it but you couldn't move. Hearing a voice growl close by your ear but not directed at you. "Can't you do anything right Harley?" She frowned and crossed her arms. "I tried Puddin! She's stubborn." The thing around your throat loosened slightly and you shivered as you felt fingers trail down your arm. "I know... that's what I find so fun." Her frown grew and she leaned closer. "Let me try again please!" He hummed before standing back. "After I'm done having my fun with her Harley, you can try again." He snapped his fingers and you could hear her protesting before you felt the world shift and you were yanked out of the chair by your hair.</p><p>     You stumbled along until you were dragged back into the room with the bed and chained down once again before the man who chained you left he hovered his hand over you and sighed. "Wonder when we'll get our turn with you." You snapped at him trying to lash out on for laughter to fill the doorway. "Now now then my dear. Don't take it out on him he's just curious." You snarled a response even though lifting your head up to do it felt like it was taking more energy then it should have. You watched him approach and he sat on the bed next to you hand sliding across your skin and down your thigh. "How are you liking my new.... formula. It's a little different then the normal Joker toxin, mostly just makes you super suggestible and... interested." You snorted and rolled your eyes slumping slightly. "It sucks. I'm not interested at all." He chuckled softly and leaned forward breath blowing over your face as he spoke softly. "No? I guess we'll just have to keep trying then. But in the mean time let's see how much of a struggle you put up." You froze for a second but that was long enough for you pants to be cut and ripped off you leaving you naked except for the bandages wrapped around you. He hummed softly and you shuddered as his fingers trailed across your skin until finally he shifted and you watched him stand unbuttoning his pants. You immediately began to struggle but even before the drug you would have been week from blood loss and exhaustion. With you chained to the bed all you could really do was twist and try and make it harder but he still managed to pin your to the bed and shove himself inside you ripping a pained scream from you. He let out a soft sigh and his thrusts came rougher the longer he went. Eventually you couldn't even twist to try and get away from him and went limp body just frozen. He chuckled softly and sped up gripping your thighs over the knife wounds he had inflicted and making you cry out in pain once again. As he got more and more rough you were writhing in pain until finally he stilled and you could feel him spilling inside you. He pulled off you and patted your cheek almost gently but you still flinched back from him. "I'll be back soon dear in the mean time have fun with Harley."</p><p>     By the time Harley was done with you and the gas you had no will to fight when he came back. You no longer cared what he did to you and when he unlocked the chains your feet were in flipping you over and forcing you up on your knees you hardly even flinched at the pull in your arms as they twisted or the pain that shot through your thighs. Your face was shoved into the bed and kept planted there by his hand while he lined himself up behind you and shoved inside of you. You flinched but didn't cry out just let silent tears flow down your face. He didn't take a long and when he flipped you back over to see your face twisted in pain and stained with tears he was frowning his usual smile gone. "It seem Harley is doing a better job breaking you then I expected. Interesting...." He trailed off before chaining your feet back up and leaving the room. The only thing you could do was sob silently not having enough energy to even try to test the chain once more.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     "What do you mean you can't find him?" You demanded sharply hand gripping the handle of your sword tightly. "Barbra there has to be some sign of him." You father spoke up trying to keep the peace while also trying for answers. "I'm trying Bruce but there's just no sign of him anywhere. If it wasn't for his card at y/n's house I wouldn't even think it was him. Arkham reported his and Harley's break out this morning but besides that there's nothing. I'm trying." You sighed and pinched your nose before spinning on your heel. "Where are you going?" Father spoke sharply in an effort to get your attention but you didn't stop moving. "To find her." You snapped ignoring him calling after you before you heard Jason speak out. "Wait... I have an idea." He leaned over and spoke quietly to Barbra who let out a soft gasp before typing quickly and she hesitated before speaking up. "I mean its entirely possible but it's huge area Jason are you sure?" He hesitated and you could see him shake his head out of the corner of your eye before answering. "No I'm not but it's worth a try until we hear something. Damian is right we can't just stay here we have to be out there looking for her." You frowned wondering exactly why he cares so much before deciding to ask. "Why do you care anyway Todd?" He glanced over at you and frowned but when you didn't back down and met his eyes he answered seemingly honestly to your surprise. "Because no one deserves what she must be going though and if anyone knows that demon it's me so why don't you shut the fuck up and let's try and find your girlfriend before it's too late." You froze in place and your mouth dropped open before you snapped it closed and nodded sharply.</p><p>     You were scouring one of the areas Barbra had sent you to when your com went of in your ear. Snapping into it quickly you paused in your movement. "Robin there is something you need to hear." You shifted in order to pay more attention as a sound bite filled your ear. It was clearly someone screaming out in pain before it turned quickly into laughter. "Where did that come from?" You demanded ready to take off towards it before you even got a response. "I don't know. It bounced off of about twenty towers before I got it. I'm trying to track it down but it's going to take a while." You growled and felt your feet falter. "I just.... is it her?" You opened your mouth before snapping it shut. "I don't know...." You whispered voice breaking slightly before she sighed softly and you hardly heard her end the call. After a minute you shook yourself and continued on your way missing the person slipping through the shadows below you silently.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You could feel how loose the rope was around your wrists and when you glanced down you saw clearly that your legs weren't tied to anything. You could try and run when the door open, to fight but all you did was let your head lull back and your eyes slip closed. "Y/n." You heard a voice demand before you felt a sting in your cheek as your head snapped to the side. Opening your eyes you saw Harley leaning over you scowling. "I asked you a question answer me." You shook your head looking at her blankly and making her sigh and repeat the question. "Do you know how long its been?" Shaking your head again you frowned in thought trying to remember. "It's been almost a year Y/n. That little boyfriend of yours found a new girl." You shook your head even as she pulled out a picture. Your vision swam and you had to blink a few times before you saw Damian wrapped around a girl in the picture but you still shook your head. "Your friend's forgot about you, your uncle forgot about you." Another picture this one of Bobby and the boys smiling at the camera no space for you there. "They forgot about me...." You trailed off and she hummed in agreement before leaning closer. "You have no one left but us. It's time to join us." You hesitated far longer then you should have before shaking your head weakly. "No..." You whispered voice trailing off almost too quietly to hear. You heard her sigh before a mask was placed over your face and the gas fed through again. You didn't try to hold your breath this time just breathed in and let your eyes close. Your eyes opened again and you met Harley's eyes blinking slowly at her as she repeated once more. "It's time to join us y/n." Head jerking in a nod you sighed out an agreement. "Time to join you." You could hear her victory cry and an echo of laughter from behind you but you didn't flinch back just stumbled to your feet when you were untied and didn't recoil when an arm wrapped around your shoulders and led you away both of you missing the look of pure anger and hurt on Harley's face. "Let's see what we can teach you Y/n." You nodded and spoke softly. "Yes sir..." You trailed off as you walked with him his laugh echoing around and behind you, inside your head, the only thing you could hear, and think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being kidnapped goes on for far longer then anyone expected and you have to find a reason to fight free from Jokers grasp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had no idea how much time had actually passed since you had been with them and you hated yourself for listening to her words and letting them get to you but you also couldn't stop them. Something was inside you worming its way inside your brain and your heart and just gnawing at them. Even as you let the Joker lead you through the hallways you were divided, half of you wanted to scream and kick and fight your way free but the other half had just given up, you had been forgotten about all your life. This goodbye was no different then the last few accept it was partially your choice to give in. His grip tightened on your shoulder fingers digging into you painfully bringing you back into reality when he stopped in the middle of a giant room. You could hear him talking loudly and you tried to listen but his words just faded in and out, you lifted your head and looked out through a window almost swearing you saw something flash by it before you shook that off reminding yourself no one was coming.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You could feel yourself growing disheartened, what should have only taken hours or at the most a day or two had now taken almost two months and there was still no sight of her. Joker had never been this calm, staying out of trouble for this long. You were afraid to know what he was doing to her that was keeping him so occupied he hadn't even tried to blow anything up or cause any mayhem. Listening to your father muttering behind you as he paced you knew he was thinking similarly and as you glanced around the cave all of your siblings had mixes of the same thoughts crossing their faces but when you swung your eyes to Jason's his face was the one who's scared you the most. While every single one of you in this cave had their lives fucked with at the hands of Joker, Jason's life had undoubtedly been ruined the most by him literally taking it away from him, and you knew Jason was terrified for Y/n. He was imagining everything she could be going through and trying to think of a way to stop it all while you were all lost. Alfred who had lingered upstairs while you had all made your way down to the cave appeared just then and announced loudly that there was someone demanding to see them all. Your eyes flashed to your fathers and held for a moment before you had taken off up the stairs ignoring his calling for you.</p><p>     When you stumbled into the front room and didn't find anyone you could hear father and at least one sibling hot on your tail you made it to the door and yanked it open only to stop short face to face with a shot gun. The man behind the shot gun looked furious and tired beyond belief. "Where is my niece?" He demanded in all but a growl as the rest of your family rushed towards the door but also collided together in an effort to stop at the sight of the gun pointed directly in your face. You swallowed before answering him with a question of your own. "Who are you?" He snarled and raised the gun slightly before another smaller voice spoke up from behind him drawing yours and everyone else's eyes to him. A young boy was hidden halfway behind him with shaggy brown hair and he looked as angry as you had ever seen. "Where is y/n you freak!" You blinked rapidly only for another boy this one closer to your age although looking a bit older shushed him and shoved him behind him before stepping up next to the old man and pulling out a hand gun pointing that directly at his face. Everyone behind you spoke up at once no doubt an effort to get the guns away from you but you spoke louder silencing them and offering an answer. "I wish I knew. I've been looking everywhere for her." The hand gun got shoved closer to your face and you heard at least one intake of breath as well as the distinct sound of another gun being clicked from behind you but with a subtle shake of your head you met the older mans eyes and spoke again. "I'm sorry.. I really wish I knew where she was." You could see the younger boy tug on the older boys jacket and he leaned down letting him whisper in his ear before with a clench of his jaw he lowered the gun and nudge the older man. "C'mon Bobby, he doesn't know anything." The shot gun was lowered after a minute and you blinked before they turned and started to leave. You could hear breaths being released behind you before you called out stopping them in their tracks. "We know who has her though."</p><p>     Bobby was an ornery old man who only wanted what was best for the children under his care and that included y/n so when you had invited them in and explained what you knew he had grown angry although not with you. Bobby informed you that they had been searching all of Gotham and had no leads, he had been hoping she had just decided it was too much and took off. Sam the youngest boy had a look of pure fear strike over his face while Dean had a mix of anger and fear although the fear on his face was not for him but for y/n. "How is it that this girl has lived in the narrows all her life and nothing ever happened to her but two weeks in that fancy Academy of yours and she's been kidnapped three times?" You opened your mouth before snapping it shut when Jason snorted. "Yeah she isn't the only one." He was nudged and several looks were shot his way before you leaned closer and began to speak. "Y/n is obviously in danger but we are doing everything we can to find her and bring her home safely." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Oh yeah and how are you gonna do that? Pay her to come back?" You snarled quietly and were about to snap back at him when Bobby smacked the back of his head and made him groan and rub it. "Watch it boy. They coulda had us both arrested and then where would we be?" Sam leaned around him to lock eyes with Dean and nodded. "Besides Dee, the more people looking for Y/n the better chance she has to come home." Dean opened his mouth looking ready to argue but he looked into his brothers eyes and sighed closing his mouth.</p><p>     Sam you learned when they stood up to leave was the smart one. He grabbed your arm and tugged you away which you allowed for no other reason then you found it amusing and pinned you with a stare far too old for him. "You'll save her wont you? All of you?" You raised your eyebrow before nodding. "Good, y/n deserves to be happy." You silently agreed before pausing at the way he said that. It sounded like he had a lot more reasoning behind that statement then one normally would and you opened your mouth to ask when his name was called and he took off. You blinked after him and let out a hum before hearing the front door close behind them and you were suddenly no longer alone. Father was leveling a look at you that had you been anyone else you would have been cowering in fear but instead you just raised your chin and met his eyes. "They had guns pointed at your face." You nodded and opened your mouth before you were being interrupted. Alfred normally never raised his voice but on this occasion he did and it sent all of you running for the cave. "Sirs! There's been a sighting!" Eyes widening you took off using your speed to get ahead a leaping down stairs to the bat computer.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You could hear the noise level increase around you but you didn't bother to lift your head from where your eyes were focused on your lap. You were sitting rather uncomfortably in between his legs on the floor with your arms wrapped around yourself. He shifted behind you and leaned down to whisper in your ear the sound making you jump and dig your nails into your skin. "Open your mouth." You turned on your knees without protest and opened for him staying silent even as his grip turned rough on your head and he forced tears to your eyes as he shoved himself down your throat. The door burst open and you tried to flinch back automatically but his grip tightened and he clucked his tongue and held you there. "Ah Robin, I'll be with you in a moment I'm... almost done." You could hear a growl behind you before Joker was flying backwards and you were knocked sideways. Harley to your surprise came and helped you up wrapping her arm around you and pressing you close to her side. Part of you realized that it wasn't for your protection but hers, but you still hadn't lifted your head to see what was happening. You could hear laughter echoing around the room as well as the sound of flesh hitting flesh but you didn't so much as flinch. Harley leaned close and murmured in your ear drawing your head up slightly. "They aren't here for you, if they touch you, you will fight them." It was obvious she was waiting for your agreement and you gave a half nod before your eyes locked with someone across the room. You felt a flicker of recognition deep inside you but it was quickly tamped down by Harley once again speaking in your ear. "You belong with us." Without thought you repeated after her and stumbled only slightly when she tugged to lead you away. You could hear someone cry out and it sounded familiar but you couldn't place it so you simply followed along.</p><p>     Shouting and the firing of a gun followed close behind until you got into yet another main room, it only took a moment before Joker joined you and he lifted your chin meeting your eyes with a sneer. "Well done Harley she didn't even try and get away." You heard Harley respond something cheerfully and felt her squeeze your shoulders before the door burst open and Joker spun once again to face whoever it was with a sigh. "Can't you all see we are having a moment here?" You heard another growl before someone spoke with a deadly sort of calm that you should have shivered to but couldn't find the energy. "Let the girl go Joker." He let out a cackle and pulled you forward away from Harley and making you stumble as he did so. "She doesn't want to go with you. Do you Y/n?" His hand was at the back of your neck squeezing in a warning so you raised your eyes locking with them across the room and spoke quietly. "No sir." You heard an intake of breath before a voice spoke softly drawing your attention. "Y/n..." Eyes searching until you found the speaker you just stared at him blankly until Joker laughed again and you heard him cock a gun.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     Your grip tightened painfully on your sword when her eyes met your and she just stared blankly at you. Her body was bruised and practically naked as she stood wrapped up in his touch but she wasn't flinching and she wasn't shivering, she stood impossibly still and there was no emotion in her eyes what so ever. Everyone froze when another voice chimed in this one so quiet you could hardly hear it but Y/n did and her eyes flashed with something at the sound. "Y/n! You gotta come home!" Your eyes flew to find the source when you found little Sam being dragged in the room by his neck by a goon. All of you let out a near silent gasp wondering how he had found her and all of you. Before you could move towards him or anyone else Cass had jumped over and knocked him out in one move catching Sam before he could run towards her. Jokers gun spun to aim directly at his head and you watched y/n follow it out of the corner of her eye and he jaw clenched. Whatever was happening in Y/n's head she still recognized Sam and felt something for him. Her shoulders stiffened and you felt a flash of pride go through you as her eyes darted around before settling once again on the gun. Tightening your grip once again now that you knew he was safe you shifted forward drawing Jokers attention and apparently that's all it took because Y/n flew sideways knocking the gun away and making it fire into the air. He cried out obviously surprised and Y/n took off towards Sam, Cass did not fight her when she yanked him away from her and then you lost sight of them because you had jumped forward and your sword was swinging at Jokers head. You were yanked away before it could make contact but as you stared down at him you promised him darkly he would wish for death when you were done.</p><p>     Bloodied and limping you found you walking towards the corner Y/n had shoved Sam into and was currently standing in front of him. She was physically blocking him from seeing anything but also from anyone getting within two feet. Tim had approached and nearly had his hand ripped off when he tried to reach out so now they were simply waiting in front of her. "Y/n...?" You asked cautiously and softly. Her eyes flew to your face but her eyes remained blank the only spark of life flashing in her eyes when someone stepped closer. Leaning to look around her you found Sam shoved into the corner and unable to move and his eyes were wide on the back of y/n's head. It was obvious he had never seen her like this and was at least a little scared. You tried a different approach. "Y/n, look at Sam, he's scared and hurt. He needs to go to the hospital. We can take both of you there if you come with me." Her eyes flew back to Sam and the small piece of cloth he had wrapped around his hand already covered in blood. You held out your hand and she shrunk back but you remained still waiting for her to step closer to you. She hesitated before she did and you caught her arm tugging her away from Sam only to watch her scramble to try and get back hands flying to attack and reaching to snatch him back. Cass grabbed Sam and pulled him behind her Y/n's flailing putting him in danger while father sedated her quickly. Y/n slumped quickly head lulling on your shoulder and you lowered to your knees wrapping her up in your arms and clutching her to you whispering an apology in her ear. "What did you do that for! Y/n! Let her go!" Sam was crying as he screamed and trying to get away from Cass but her grip was too tight and she dragged him away to calm down. Your grip tightened on y/n a silent tear slipping down your cheek unbidden and unnoticed while you whispered. "Y/n, I'm so sorry, you're safe now, Sam is safe. I'm so sorry."</p><p>     Y/n was furious when she woke up strapped to a bed and hooked to several IV'S it took you, Alfred and Jason to hold her down long enough for you to be heard over her angry screeching and demands to be let go. She finally quieted and locked eyes with you still no recognition in her eyes as she did so. "Let go of me now." Jason still in his Red hood gear spoke up and she stiffened slightly before her eyes flew to find his helmet. "Kid relax we aren't here to hurt you." She visibly relaxed at the sight of him and stopped fighting against the three of you, you couldn't help but feel hurt, your heart twisting in your chest before Tim spoke up and you watched her stiffen again. "I think I know what's happening here. Can you all follow me?" You hesitated for a moment before her eyes turned back to you with a glare aimed at you.</p><p>     "Damian did you know you talk differently as Robin?" You blinked in surprised wondering exactly what he was talking about before Jason spoke up. "Yeah and my helmet messes with my voice so what?" Tim sighed and pinched his nose. "So she doesn't recognize him. But she would as Damian not Robin, just like she knows you as Red hood and not Jason. Watch go in there and talk to her without the helmet on." Jason hesitated but removed his helmet and stepped in the room she was instantly tense and fighting her way free. You felt something akin to relief pass through your body and you rushed the other way to change. When you stepped back into the room changed and as your self your voice was soft and her eyes flew to yours filled with confusion before swimming with tears. "Y/n..." She tried to hold them back before she made a soft noise and broke sobs coming and shaking her whole body violently. You were across the room in two steps pulling her free of the straps holding her down and into your arms while you sank to the bed. Her sobs only came harder as your ran your hand up and down her back in an attempt to sooth her. "Y/n shhh its okay I'm here now." Through her sobs you managed to catch a few words that had you tightening your grip on her. "I'm... sorry... Damian." She buried her face in your neck and you felt her tears soak through your shirt but you couldn't care less feeling your own tears rise to the surface. You shushed her softly and pressed a kiss to her temple holding her tightly until he body went slack too tired to fight any longer and she slumped against you. You held her for long after she had fallen asleep rocking her slightly and trying to fight back your own tears. You raised your head to find father in the doorway looking down at you with a mixture of pride and fear. You just lowered your head and whispered in her ear softly lips brushing again over her skin. "I have you habibi, I have you now." Your lips pressed to her temple and you stayed there unmoving and unwilling to let her go again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learning exactly what was done to you and trying to deal with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your pov</p><p>     By the time you fully woke up and took stock of yourself you had convinced yourself it was all a dream. When you felt a body shift beside you it was hard to fight the urge to jump to your feet. You shifted as subtly as you could brushing against the body as you did so and realized it was much smaller then Jokers. Eyes flying open you couldn't stop your breath from becoming panicked and you did jump up off the bed now. As you did so you were able to see clearly who it was next to you and you had to bite back tears as you looked around. Damian who had been asleep next to you sprung up when you did eyes flashing around the room until he locked on you and relaxed slightly. His hand reached out so slowly across the bed towards you and he paused before he was halfway there clenching his fist and pulling back. "Y/n....?" He asked cautiously his voice sleep roughened and as you lifted your face to take him in more fully you could see it looked like he hadn't sleep in weeks. "Damian... are you really here?" He nodded slowly and you watched him creep closer to you before your breath hitched and he froze. Slamming your hand over your mouth he flinched at the painful smack it made before you sank to the ground a sob tearing out of your throat. You wrapped your arms around your knees and squeezed trying to get your breath back. You heard him hesitate before coming around the bed and crouching in front of you. "Y/n its okay, you're safe here." You shook your head with a hiccup and after a minute lifted your head off your knees biting into your bottom lip painfully.  His eyes were locked on your face and you watched as he reached his hand out to you this time letting his knuckles trail across your cheek lightly. You bit your lip harder uncaring of the pain that spiked or the blood you felt slip down your chin. He shifted and lowered himself fully to the ground before reaching out. He let you close the distance between the two of you which you did so slowly crawling onto his lap after wiping your chin with the back of your hand. His arms wrapped around you slowly giving you enough room to wiggle free if you wanted while still dragging his hand up and down your back slowly.</p><p>     You had no idea how long the two of you sat like that before there was a knock at the door. Damian didn't move, didn't push you away like you half expected he just grunted over the top of your head and turned his face enough to get a glimpse of the door when it cracked opened. A throat cleared and you heard a distinct sigh before whoever it was spoke up. "Master Damian why is that poor girl on the floor?" You felt yourself stiffen even as his hand did not stop its path from the bottom of your spine to the top soothing you slowly. "This is where she needed to be. So this is where we are." You shivered at the sincerity in his voice and felt him turn toward you his lips brushing feather lightly over your forehead. "Very well, now that she's awake sir it's time." He didn't elaborate and you stiffened even more feeling Damian stiffen underneath you. "Alright, we'll be down shortly." You heard the door close and you scrambled off of his lap breath coming quickly and your nails digging into your palms. "Relax y/n you're going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere I'll be with you the whole time." Your voice cracked as you spoke tears shinning in your eyes. "Where do I have to go? Why...?" You sniffed trying to hold yourself in and swallowed before he shifted slightly closer to you but didn't reach out again. "Just need to do some tests, take a little blood. We just want to make sure whatever he did to you isn't.... permanent." You barked out a laugh the sound coming out high pitched and a little shrill before you shook your head. "Permanent? I'm pretty damn sure it was permanent." He opened his mouth to placate you before you shoved up on unsteady feet and made your way to the door waiting impatiently. "Let go then." He snapped his mouth shut and stood far more gracefully then you had and led the way. He lingered when you got to where ever it was he was taking you but you just rolled your eyes and sank into the seat he indicated. "Just go Damian. I don't need to be babied." He swallowed and hesitated another minute before turning and walking out.</p><p>     Blood tests and an examination left you exhausted and trembling by the time you stumbled out of the room. Damian was waiting for you sitting on the floor beside the door, he rocketed to his feet when you opened the door and you watched him clench his jaw before he could ask you something. "Damian?" You weren't about to let him ask so you asked your own question trying to give him pause. "How long has it been?" He hesitated briefly before opening his mouth and hesitating again before finally speaking. "About two months..." You let out a soft noise before nodding slowly and starting to walk back the way you came quietly. He hesitated a moment before falling into step with you staying nearly silently until you were almost back to the room you had left before. "Are you hungry?" You thought about it for a moment before shaking your head and keeping your gaze on the floor long enough for him to open the door. You stepped inside and turned back to see him lingering in the doorway hand on the door knob. "Damian?" You asked again before he could say anything else. He hummed a question and you watched his free hand raise to run through his hair. "Will you stay with me?" His eyes flew up to meet your searching for something slowly before he nodded. He took your hand you held out to him and let you tug him into the room. He closed the door behind him before following you towards the bed and letting you tug him into it again.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You couldn't sleep but you refused to move either looking down at y/n with her head pillowed on your chest eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. You shifted just enough to pull your phone out and read through the texts your siblings had sent most of which were nonsense but there were a few actual well wishes for y/n hidden in there. There was also a message from your father asking you to come downstairs when you could. Waiting until you were sure she was asleep you slipped yourself free and watched as she wrapped herself around your pillow. You brushed her hair behind her ear and your lips over her forehead before leaving the room silently.</p><p>     The cave was silent other then the furious clicking of keys and the hum of some machine you couldn't even name. Father was sitting at the computer and you heard him cursing as you approached before he turned to look at you something crossing his face you couldn't name. "Damian..." He trailed off and you felt your gut clench at the way he spoke before you swallowed and nodded at him to continue. "It looks like he was drugging her... a lot. Some form of the Joker Toxin, its been changed Tim and Barbra are working on analyzing it and working out a cure just in case." You nodded again and shifted to lean slightly against the desk. "Damian there's more...." You lifted your head and met his eyes watching as he shifted uncomfortably. "She's pregnant." Mouth dropped open you watched as he typed a few things on the computer pulling up the results. You turned enough to see it clearly on the screen and let out a soft groan. "Fuck." He didn't say anything, or tell you to watch your mouth just laid his hand on your shoulder and squeezed gently. "Alfred is going to tell her when she wakes up if you want to be there for her." You nodded again and he squeezed once more before nudging you back towards the stairs.</p><p>      Staring at the door you had no idea how much time had passed while you feared going inside when you heard her getting upset. You cracked open the door to see her still on the bed tossing and turning. Slipping closer to her you laid on the bed beside her hand running through her hair slowly until she shot up with a gasp. Her head whipped towards you and she had to blink a few times before she seemed to realize it was you. She slumped back down on the bed eyes falling closed while she panted slightly. You simply laid beside her silently and returned to running your hand up and down her arm. Finally when her breathing calmed and her eyes opened again you spoke softly. "Alfred needs to talk to you, are you ready for that?" She hesitated for a minute before nodding meeting your eyes. "Okay I'll go get him." Her hand caught yours as you made to stand up and you blinked down at her. "Will you..... will you be here after?" You nodded and turned towards her fully. "I can be here during if you want me to be." She hesitated and you watched her war with herself before finally shaking her head. "I don't think.... You don't need to know how broken I am." Her voice was so quite you could hardly hear her but you nodded anyway. "Its okay y/n. I understand, I'll come back after." You slipped out of the room and found Alfred sending him in there quietly.</p><p>      When you slipped back into the room she had wrapped her arms around her knees and she was crying silently body trembling violently. You didn't say anything just slipped behind her in the bed and wrapped your arms around her. She jerked forcefully and you shushed her quietly before she turned and buried her face in your neck. Her tears dripped down your neck wetting your shirt as she cried silently. Tightening your grip around her you just kept her against you until she finally pulled away and dragged in a deep breath voice shaking when she finally spoke. "I need to go Damian." You hesitated and tucked her hair behind her ear wiping her tears away. "Y/n it's not safe at your apartment." She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Take me to Bobby's please. He can protect me." You swallowed back your argument and nodded before pulling out your phone with a glance at the time. "I can bring you over in the morning if that's okay?" She hesitated for a moment before nodding and you pulled her back into your arms tightening your grip.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     The next morning Damian was awake before you were and you woke slowly he hummed a soft noise until you sat up and ran your hand through your hair. Clearing your throat you glanced back at him where he was laying back on the bed arms behind his head. "Can I.... can I shower?" He nodded eyes opened only halfway. "Of course, I'll get you some clothes." After a moment he got up and left the room. You waited patiently for him to come back. When he did he had a bundle of clothes as well as some toiletries. "I'll be back in a little bit and then when you are ready we can have some breakfast and go okay?" You nodded after a moment even as your stomach rolled at the thought of food. You took a while in the shower scrubbing yourself under the hot water until it burned and feeling your stomach churn painfully. You looked down at yourself at the bruises and scars as well as the fading name carved across your stomach and the burned J  that was right above your pant line. Blinking back more tears you dressed yourself in the clothes Damian brought you finding them too big but comforting all the same.</p><p>     Once you gave Damian the directions and relaxed back into the seat as much as you were able to it didn't take very long for you to get to Bobby's house. He was waiting outside for you and he pulled you into a tight hug not letting you go until you had to tap out. He finally pulled you back and cupped your cheek gently before he pressed a kiss to your forehead. You missed his silent exchange with Damian behind your back before you turned to wave goodbye. Damian lingered by his car until Bobby ushered you inside calling out for Dean and Sam as he did so. They ran down the stairs and stopped short seeing you standing in the doorway. You were twisting your hands together, Sam was the first to move running towards you and knocking you down to the ground as he wrapped himself around you. "Y/n! I'm so glad you're home!" You felt a few tears leak out before Dean clambered over the two of you and pulled you both into his arms. You bit your lip hard and held onto them both tightly until Bobby spoke up gruffly. "Move you idjits, you're blocking the door." You let out a wet laugh and slid  your body just far enough to the side with Sam and Dean following behind you.</p><p>     It was well after dark and Sam was passed out on the couch his head pillowed on your lap while you ran your fingers through his hair before you finally told them why you came. "I need your help.... your advice. I don't know what to do Bobby." Dean was there leaning back against the chair he was in but his eyes opened when you spoke. Bobby answered with a grunt his cap pulled low over his eyes but at your words he pushed it back and met your eyes. After swallowing and hesitating for a moment you finally dragged in a breath and spoke. "He..... I'm pregnant." Dean choked on his spit and sputtered for a moment before he finally managed to speak. "Wha... what?" He half shouted making Sam flinch and you shushed him quickly before turning towards Bobby. Bobby sighed and leaned forward. "I can't tell you what to do y/n only you can do that. But whatever you choose we will be here for you." You nodded lip trembling and fell silent running your fingers through Sam's hair soothing both him and yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little relationship progress with Jason and Damian.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had woken up before the sun and were down in the kitchen making coffee when Bobby walked in. He took the pot from your grasp and poured himself a cup before shooing you away with a look when you protested. "Nope, not until you make a choice." You swallowed and looked down at the floor. He sighed and leaned against the counter. "Listen y/n, none of us can tell you what to do or how you should feel but if you need to talk I'm right here." You nodded and tried to force a smile before sighing and sinking into a chair lowering your head to the table. "I know Bobby. I just.... need some time." He hummed softly looking you up and down before nodding. You could feel yourself shaking slightly but you sat as still as possible until he left the room patting your head gently. "You should get some more sleep." You nodded and watched him leave before slipping out the back door to rest on the porch.</p><p>     It didn't take long before you were no longer alone and you glanced over to find Sam sinking next to you scrubbing his face with his hand. "Hiya Sammy." He started to frown before he thought better of it and leaned against your arm. "Hi y/n." He mumbled softly and you wrapped your arm around his shoulder pulling him into you. He was silent for a while before he spoke face heating with shame. "I heard you last night, what you told Bobby and Dean." You swallowed and forced your body to still barely glancing over at him. "Yeah?" He nodded and you felt his head tilt against you. "Are you scared?" You bit your lip and nodded. "Yeah.." You whispered voice shaking slightly. "Dean says being scared isn't a bad thing, it helps us." You felt your lips twitch up in a slight smile. "Dean's right especially in your guys line of work. But this is a little different." He hummed softly and shifted reaching over to squeeze you. "You can do it if you want to you know. You and Dean have practically been raising me when Bobby couldn't be here. I know its got to be terrifying but you could do it." You let out a soft bitter laugh and shook your head slightly. "Thank's Sammy but this isn't just a one night stand that got fucked up. This is..... I don't know if this kid could come out of me ready to kill you know?" He hesitated for a moment before nodding but he didn't move away leaning against you again. "I get it y/n." You sighed and closed your eyes leaning against him and letting him lean on you.</p><p>     You watched Dean leave with Sam beside him in the front seat promising to be back in a few days. You spent the next few days refusing to leave the house even with Booby at your side and eventually he got frustrated. "Y/n if you don't get out of here you never will. He's locked up tight I promise you." You were still hesitating when he pulled out your phone and tossed it at you. Glancing down at it you could see you had tons of missed calls and messages. From the first few days you were gone and then more recently the last few days. "Where did you get this?" He rolled his eyes. "At your apartment duh. You're boyfriend has been calling you non-stop. Why don't you call him back." You quickly shook your head and shoved your phone into your pocket not looking at it anymore. "He's not my boyfriend." Bobby sighed and scratched at his head before closing his eyes and looking like he was praying for patience. "No? Okay fine whatever you want to call him then, you should call him." Rolling your own eyes you shook your head stubbornly only for him to prod you on the shoulders hitting a still healing bruise and making you wince. "Oh did that hurt? So will me kicking your ass if you don't get out of this house. Get some fresh air." Giving a huff you muttered under your breath making him cross his arms and glare before you threw up your hands in surrender and ran up the stairs to change.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You hadn't been to school other then to turn in work and complete tests and while your teachers were complaining there wasn't anything they could do because you were still passing with flying colors. Today was one such day and you were just about to leave campus glancing at your phone and frowning when you still had no response when a hand came up and gripped your elbow gently making you freeze. You turned with your jaw clenched to find May looking up at you hopefully. "What do you want May?" You bit out between clenched teeth remembering what happened last time you saw her. She swallowed evidently the same memory going through her brain before she shifted slightly. "I wanted to apologize. What I did and said was wrong and I shouldn't have. Do you think you can forgive me?" She fluttered her eyelashes in a way you knew was supposed to make you feel something for her but you just bit back a snarl. You leaned forward and lowered your voice to an almost growl in her ear. "I told you to never contact m again. I meant it." You pulled back expecting her face to be filled with fear but she was grinning widely. You narrowed your eyes at her only for her to leap forward and throw her arms around your neck pressing her lips against yours. You were frozen in surprise for a good few minutes before you heard a soft cry come from behind you and by the time you managed to wrench May's arms away and shove her away from you to turn you only caught the end of Y/n running off. Cursing you made to take after her only for your arm to be grabbed once again. Wrenching around with a snarl raised to your lips you watched May's smile fall briefly before it was back. "What is wrong with you?" She blinked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Maybe now she'll learn that she has no place in your life." Narrowing your eyes you took a step closer to her making her shrink back. "She has more of a place in my life then you ever will. Get the fuck away from me." You spun on your heel and rushed off after her.</p><p>     You were searching for well over an hour before you called for help, you only managed to get a hold of Jason and Cass but they both agreed to start looking for her. You made your way towards the only place you could think of being her apartment. By the time you got there having had to walk the apartment was still empty and you were watching as the sun started to sink lower in the sky. Giving Cass a call she sighed when she answered. "I'm still looking little brother." You cursed before hanging up sharply and trying Jason. You got no answer from him and you hoped that was a good sign.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You weren't even sure where you were at this point you had just started walking after leaving the school and you knew he was following you so you ducked down several alleys in an effort to lose him.  Something was nagging you to go back to Bobby's but you didn't bother just continued to walk tears slipping from your eyes. Seeing Damian kissing her had twisted something inside you and you realized as you ran away you had started to feel something for him, to trust him. Now you were running away from him it felt like your heart was breaking and you hated it. Halfway through the narrows you could feel someone following you but when a glance back showed it wasn't Damian you didn't change directions or even speed up. Instead you  found a bench on the outside of a park and took a seat waiting patiently. It didn't take long for him to step up beside you or even for him to sit on the bench beside you. "Y/n?" He asked cautiously and you glanced over at him before nodding. "Yup and you are?" He raised his eyebrow at you and you could see something warring across his face. "Before you lecture me about safety or whatever I saw you with Damian the other day. I know he sent you to look for me." His face relaxed slightly and he leaned back arm going across the back of the bench. "Oh good. I'm Jason. I... uh Damian's worried about you." You shrugged and leaned back eyes closed. "Didn't seem to worried last I saw him." Jason hummed softly and you heard him shift but you didn't bother to tense. "Do you want to talk about it?" You pried open your eyes and sent him a glare but he just shrugged. "Like I said he's worried about you, he was asking for advice." You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest. "Well it's none of his business and its none of yours either." He held up his hands in surrender nodding slightly. "Yeah you're right but I  might be the closest person you find that can kind of understand what you went through." You clenched your fist and opened your mouth to say something snarky at him before snapping it closed when you remembered rather quickly that one of Damian's brothers had been kidnapped and was presumed dead for years. "That was him?" He glanced over at you and nodded slightly clearing his throat before glancing away again. "Yeah, obviously it wasn't exactly the same but if you need to talk about it I'm here." You lowered your eyes to your feet and swallowed. "Do you talk to anyone?" He huffed a laugh and shook his head. "No but you don't want to be me y/n. Trust me when I say that."  You sighed and shrank down on the bench slightly.</p><p>     The two of you sat in silence for a while before Jason shifted and glanced over at you. "Can I ask why you are in the middle of the Narrows and it's getting dark?" You hummed and opened your mouth before closing it again. "I live here why not?" He hummed and you glanced over to see him frowning at you. "Fine do you want an honest answer?" He nodded tilting his head slightly to get a good look at you. "What else can happen to me Jason? What could be worse then this?" You gestured at your stomach in disgust and shuddered closing your eyes. He sighed and shifted closer his arm draping over your shoulder slowly. You tensed slightly before sighing and leaning into him. "I know it sucks y/n, but you don't have to...." He trailed off and you huffed eyes closing. "I know I don't have to but I don't know.... I don't know what to do. It's just easier not to care what happens." He squeezed your shoulders gently before nodding. "Yeah maybe it would be. But you have time to decide." You both fell silent once again before he stood up off the bench and held out his hand to you. "Come for a ride with me?" You blinked tilting your head in confusion. "A ride?" He smirked and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "My bikes not far. Come on I'll buy you dinner." You opened your mouth to protest but your stomach growled loudly making him chuckle and press his hand closer to you. Looking him up and down you slipped your hand into his letting him tug you up.</p><p>     Jason's idea of dinner turned out to be burgers and fries at this little place not too far from where you were. They turned out to be very good and you told him so making him chuckle. "I'm glad you enjoy them, just do me a favor and keep this place our little secret." He shot you a wink making you chuckle softly and finish eating without another word, Jason wasn't one to encourage extra speaking a fact that made you enjoy the time you were spending with him. After you were both finished he leaned back against the booth he was in and tilted his head hand slipping into his pocket. "Are you going to tell him you found me?" You asked curiously planting your chin on your hand and watching him. "He's been calling me since before I found you so I probably should. He's just worried about you." You rolled your eyes but waved your hand anyway motioning for him to continue. He pulled out his phone and answered it quickly shooting you a wink. "What do you want short stack? I'm a little busy here." You felt your lips twitch up when you heard him snap a remark through the phone before he calmed down. "Did you find her Todd?" His voice was rushed and you could hear a little panic in his voice, Jason shot you a look and you nodded after a second. "Yeah she's here with me. I'll bring her home in a little bit." You could hear him say something although you couldn't understand what and Jason rolled his eyes before leaning towards you phone away from his mouth. "Do you wanna see him tonight?" Hesitating slightly you shook your head firmly after a minute making him nod in understanding. "She doesn't wanna see you brat leave the lady be okay?" Damian's voice rose through the phone and you could hear him protest but Jason cut him off and hung up on him. "Don't worry about him he'll get over it." You shifted feeling a little guilty but nodded anyway and stood up behind Jason following him out to his bike.</p><p>     After giving him Bobby's address it didn't take long for him to drop you off. He climbed off and leaned against his bike catching your hand before you could pull away. "Give me your phone?" You hesitated before pulling it out and handing it to him. He typed in something before handing it back and letting you see his name and number. "If you wanna talk.. it doesn't just have to be about that. Even if you wanna bitch about the kid bother the shit out of you, you can call or text me anytime okay?" You nodded and hesitated before wrapping your arms around him gingerly and squeezing. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around your shoulders and squeezing back. "Thank's Jason. I'm glad you found me...." You trailed off unwilling to be completely honest about where you thought the night was headed but he seemed to understand anyway and just squeezed a little tighter before pulling you away by your shoulders and nudging you inside.</p><p>     Damian you realized was not easily deterred and the next morning he was banging on Bobby's door. Bobby was not thrilled and yanked the door open his shot gun pointing directly at Damian's face, instead of cowering or apologizing you could hear from the living room where he demanded to see you. Gritting your teeth you could hear Bobby demand to know why he wanted to see you. Before Damian could answer you slipped into the kitchen and touched Bobby's arm silencing him. "Y/n! Can we talk?" Damian asked relieved to see you there." You crossed your arms and motioned towards the porch closing the door behind you with a look at Bobby. Damian waited for you to sit on the step before sinking next to you, he flinched when you recoiled when he reached out to you. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled softly trailing off and you shook your head with a sigh. "What do you want Damian?" He bit his lip and sighed softly. "I.... It wasn't what it looked like... Yesterday with May." You snorted softly and rolled your eyes. "Oh so I didn't see you two kissing then?" He opened and closed his mouth and you shook your head. "That's what I though. Damian it's your life you can do whatever you want, but don't try and lie to me. "I didn't-" You cut him off quickly standing up. "Don't Damian. You should go to school." He reached out and grabbed your hand stopping you. "I swear Y/n I didn't kiss her. I shoved her away from me." You tried to pull away but he wouldn't let you choosing instead to stand and keep hold of your hand. Swallowing hard you met his eyes watching him step closer. His free hand came up to cup your cheek thumb dancing over your cheekbone, your tongue darted out to lick your lips and he followed the movement.  You opened your mouth to say something, to make him stop but he leaned forward and pressed his lips to your gently making you gasp.</p><p>     You froze but you didn't pull away breath catching in your throat. He pulled away after a moment and your eyes met while he swallowed. "I.... I'm sorry y/n." You shook your head fingers coming up to cover your mouth and you were about to say something when you changed your mind closing the distance and pressing your lips to his rougher then he had. He let out a half moan half gasp that had you shivering and you fisted your hand around his jacket yanking him closer. He groaned and you pulled away with a gasp biting hard on your bottom lip. He pulled your head close letting you bury your face in his shirt while it heated and you felt shame overtake you. "Damian-" You started only to be interrupted by Bobby slamming the door open. "If you two are done making out, y/n get your ass in here now. I need your help." You swallowed and nodded rushing into the door and closing it behind you missing Damian reaching out for you before frowning and sinking back onto the step.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feeling confessions as well as a little heavy make out session that both of you absolutely need more of. Also I left this at a truly evil place just because I can and I will absolutely be getting out another chapter as soon as possible, and I'm a horrible person lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You were on the steps alone for a while and as you sat you ran your fingers through your hair tugging gently as you worried if you over stepped if you should apologize when she came back out. When a thought hit you, if she came back out you realized. You stood up and started pacing when you heard a grunt of pain and you flew towards the door. The door did not give when you tried the knob and your fist was raised to bang on the door when you caught a glimpse of Sam in the window by the door. He saw you and cracked the window open quickly as he set about boiling water. "What is happening? Is y/n okay?" Your voice was more rushed then it should have been but he nodded anyway. "She's fine, Dean got a little hurt but he just... doesn't like blood. Y/n's just helping calm him down." He glanced over his shoulder before looking back at you and speaking again. "You should go home." You shook your head firmly before speaking. "No I need to talk to y/n some more." He frowned but nodded. "I'll send her out when we're done." Before you could do more then nod he shut the window and rushed off with the boiled water.</p><p>     You watched for a while for the window but you couldn't see past the kitchen and you returned to pacing before finally sinking back down onto the step and leaning against the post. You stared off down the driveway silently hands drifting through your hair once again. You heard the occasional voice come from inside but they were all calm and soft. Choosing instead of worrying to think back you closed your eyes and instantly felt y/n's lips back on yours, her grip on your jacket and the shiver she gave at your moan. As you thought back something hit you that you couldn't believed you hadn't realized before. You had known before you had feelings for her of some sort but her kiss had shown you exactly how much. You loved her, something if you were being honest with yourself you hadn't thought possible. Cursing to yourself you let your head fall back and your eyes close sighing and letting yourself drift in thought while you waited.</p><p>Your pov</p><p> </p><p>     You followed Bobby inside intent on snapping at him when you nearly stumbled into Sam in the living room door. "Sam! You're back early-" You were ready to continue when you caught sight of Dean laying on the couch blood soaking through his shirt and you gasped. "Y/n run up stairs and grab all the clean towels and sheets you can. Sam boil water now!" His voice was harsh but it cut across the shock you both were in and you took off up the stairs nearly tripping as you did so. You nearly fell down the stairs on your way back and you placed them on the table as nicely as you could before rushing to the couch and helping Bobby cut open his shirt. Before you could do more then press a towel to the long and deep gash that cut across Dean's chest his eyes flew open with a gasp. Moving quickly you ran your fingers through his hair murmuring softly to him. "Dean it's okay, you're safe now." His eyelashes started to flutter before he snapped his eyes open again with a groan. "Sam?" He questioned with another gasp. Sam rushed in before you could reassure him and spoke to Dean. Bobby demanded your attention once again as he began stitching the gash. Dean started thrashing thankfully silently forcing Bobby to stop and hold him still, with him and Sam holding him down you were forced to continue the stitching to keep him from bleeding out. While your stitches were a little more uneven then Bobby's you managed not to miss any and just as you were about to finish the last stitch Dean passed out. You slumped down next to him and dropped your head to the couch beside him trembling slightly.</p><p>     Bobby shook your shoulder gently a few minutes later and motioned to your hands which were covered in blood. "You need to go get washed up and send that boy of yours home." Your eyes widened and you started to rush towards the porch only for him to catch you by the elbow. "Y/n you have to change and wash up first. You're covered in blood." You glanced down at yourself and swallowed hard before nodding and rushing up the stairs.</p><p>     By the time you were showered and changed you could hear Sam talking to Bobby and you hesitated wanting to know what happened before Bobby raised his eyes to find you lingering. He motioned with his head to the back door and you nodded slipping past them silently and onto the porch. Damian was sitting on the step his foot tapping and as soon as the door closed behind you softly he leapt up to his feet. "Y/n! What happened? I heard someone groaning and something about blood." You opened your mouth to brush him off before you closed it again and nibbled on your lip. "You should go to school Damian. Dean just got a little hurt and he doesn't do so well with blood." He frowned clearly not believing you but you weren't about to let him demand an answer. You turned back towards the house but he grabbed your hand and turned you around pressing your face once again to his chest. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I just want you to know if you ever need help I will be there." You nodded face pressed against him slowly. Swallowing you pulled back just far enough to catch a glimpse of his face peering down at you. "You kissed me." You felt your cheeks heat up even as you said it and you fought the urge to bury your face again. He smirked slightly and nodded against the top of your head. "I did, and I'd love to do it again." You swallowed teeth sinking into your bottom lip before you asked quietly. "Why?" He froze for a second and then reached up and caught your chin lifting it and forcing you to meet his eyes. "Why what? Why did I kiss you or why do I want to do it again?" You nodded not really answering before he raised his eyebrow silently demanding an answer and you sighed. "Both I guess." He frowned and his face inched closer to your making you swallow hard and lean your head back slightly to keep his eyes locked on yours. You took a step back and he followed until your back was planted against the railing and there was nowhere left for you to go.  "Do you really need to ask that? Y/n tell me you know exactly why I kissed you." You shook your head and you could feel your lip starting to hurt from where your teeth were digging into it. Damian reached out once again thumb on your chin and pulled your lip free of your teeth with a tsk. "You're going to make yourself bleed y/n talk to me please." You sighed and squeezed your eyes closed before prying them open again and meeting his eyes. "Damian I should be the very last person you want to kiss or be near right now. I've been.... well you know what happened. You should be running away from me." He shook his head firmly and took the final step towards you his chest pressed against yours and there was no room left between you. </p><p>     You let out a sound that was half sigh half whimper when his head ducked down towards yours again. "What happened to you doesn't bother me the way it probably bothers you. All I care about is that you are safe and home now. But if you don't want me to kiss you I wont." Before you could stop yourself you shook your head and your hand reached up catching his jacket in a fist once more. His lips upturned in a smirk and his hand raised to cup the back of your head. His lips brushed over yours gently making your eyes flutter shut and you pulled him closer. He grinned against your lips before you pulled away and covered your mouth with your fingers. "Damian...." You started before trailing off and he leaned back giving you enough space but lifting his other hand and cupping your cheek gently. "Yes y/n?" You opened your mouth to ask either for more or something else you didn't know. When the door burst open and Sam rushed out. "Y/n! Dean's awake- Oh.... uh sorry." Damian had spun and placed himself in front of you blocking you off from sight. With a sigh you placed your hand on his shoulder and leaned around him. "That's great Sammy. I'll be in in just a minute." Sam nodded and turned running back inside his face red although you were sure yours was worse. "I really need you to go now Damian. But....." You trailed off not really sure how to ask to see him again soon starting to bite your lip. His thumb stopped you from biting once again and he smiled softly. "Can I come back tomorrow?" You hesitated wanting to say yes but shook your head. "I can't.... I'm moving apartment's tomorrow." Bobby had found you a new apartment you could afford but in a slightly better area. He frowned obviously not happy but he nodded. "I can help you if you want?" You frowned at that. "What about school?" He made a noise in the back of his throat. "Don't worry about it I'd rather spend time with you." He smiled softly and you nodded reaching up to squeeze his hand still cupping your cheek. "Okay, will you meet me here?" He nodded and leaned forward brushing his lips over your gently before moving quickly down the stairs looking back to wave.</p><p>     Dean was sitting up on the couch arms crossed and looking madder then you've seen in a while. "Dean! I'm so glad you're okay!" He glared at you and shifted slightly, you didn't miss his wince in pain as he did so. "Oh real glad huh? So glad you were out there making out with that little shit while I was out huh?" You frowned and opened your mouth to explain shooting Sam a look as you did so. Sam blushed and shrugged mouthing an apology. You were about to apologize when you stopped yourself. "Dean I stitched you up. I was covered in your blood I'm sorry if I didn't stay right here for you." Dean shifted and met your eyes before he glanced away. "I....." He trailed off shooting Sam a look who slipped around you patting your arm as he did. You stepped closer and sank onto the floor next to Dean meeting his eyes.</p><p>     Dean swallowed hard and spoke softly his voice hard to hear. "I thought..... Never mind." You inched closer reaching out and touching his hand gently. "Talk to me Dean please?" He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "He's a rich asshole Y/n! He's not going to care about you in another few days just you wait and see." You frowned and pulled back slightly only for him to reach out and catch your hand painfully. "Dean.... you're hurting me...." He snarled something and you scramble away letting out a shout. "He's going to throw you away y/n, you are broken and worthless to him. You're already used up, you'll see." Bobby ran in before you could get very far and shoved Dean back down on the couch hard making him flinch. "Boy if you don't sit down and shut up before you do something you regret." Dean opened his mouth to snap something at Bobby before he glanced past him to see you wrapped around yourself shaking slightly tears in your eyes. "Y/n...." He trailed off and you shook your head firmly standing on unsteady feet and running up stairs.</p><p>     You locked yourself in your room the rest of the night and didn't come out until you had a message from Damian letting you know he was their. Dean tried to stop you as you slipped by them but you jerked away from him keeping your eyes on him as you backed away. Sam came up to try and speak for him but you just ran your fingers through his hair and rushed out the door. Damian was leaning against a car when you got out and you climbed in quickly with hardly a word of hello. Damian's eyes were on you more often then the road and you tried not to shift uncomfortably as you gave him directions the ride silent other wise. It didn't take you very long to get your things packed leaving only your furniture left and you were still on edge as you finished packing the last box and made to carry it down to the car before Damian touched your arm gently stopping you.</p><p>       "Why don't we take a break for a minute and then before we go I'll bring out the last boxes." You hesitated before nodding and sinking onto the couch with him. Damian shifted enough to let his arm fall over your shoulder gently. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" You sighed and leaned your head back against the couch keeping him in the corner of your eye. "It's not that big of a deal. Don't worry about it." He scoffed softly and reached up to brush your hair back behind your ear. "I don't believe that for a minute. You've been almost silent this whole time. Talk to me beloved." You felt yourself break a little at his sweet words but you couldn't bring yourself to repeat Deans words instead you dragged in a deep breath and after a moments hesitation you climbed over him straddling him and making him choke out a groan in surprise. "Y/n..?" He asked cautiously tipping his head back to meet your eyes. You swallowed and shifted closer making him shiver as you did so. "I'm not...." You trailed off shaking your head and you leaned forward catching his lips with yours and making him gasp in surprise. He hesitated and you were halfway pulling back when he responded mouth moving under yours forcing you to keep the kiss gently. Your hands reached up and tangled in his hair tugging and trying to turn the kiss rougher. His hands shifted one gripping your hip and holding you still on his lap the other tangling in your hair and taking control of the kiss keeping it soft. </p><p>     You finally pulled away and let out a groan of frustration. You were shifting above him getting ready to slam your mouth over his again when his grip tightened in your hair forcing you to stop. When you pulled back with a pout his grip loosened and he rubbed soothing circles on your scalp. "Y/n stop...." He was panting slightly and when you shifted over him his eyes fluttered closed with a groan before he pried them open again. "Damian..... I.... please." You whimpered and he shifted his grip again pulling your head down so he could press his lips to your forehead. "Whatever you think you need to do this for you don't." You shook your head letting out a groan of frustration and shifting finally managing to press your lips back to his. Your tongue danced over his lips and he opened without hesitation for you letting you explore his mouth before he switched exploring your mouth with his instead. He pulled back and you both were panting while you let out a moan and tugged on his hair gently. "Y/n stop....this isn't what you want. " You shook your head brushing your lips down his neck making his head tilt back with a shudder. "Yes it is. Damian I'm not broken, I can prove it to you." He blinked his eyes open and some of the desire that had been clouding them cleared slightly. "I don't think you are broken." You hummed an agreement and shifted nipping lightly at his throat tearing a soft moan from his lips. "Great so I'll keep going." He shook his head after a moment and grabbed your shoulders pulling you away from him making you whine. "No we need to stop." You groaned and let him pull you back watching his eyes clearing. "Why?" You demanded with a pout sharper then you meant to. "Because this isn't what you want." You slid off his lap onto the couch next to him arms crossed making him shiver. "How do you know what I want? Why do you even care?" You were snapping at him and pulling further away when he spoke softly sweetly and made you freeze. "I care because I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of fluff that is needed and the other half of a love confession.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov</p><p>     She was silent for quiet a while and you could feel your heart in your throat and beating out of your chest. You had finally gathered enough courage to open your mouth and apologize when she clamped her hand over her mouth and let out a quiet sob. Blinking in surprise you hesitantly wrapped your arms around her and pulled her towards you once again. She was sobbing in earnest now shaking against you as you ran your hand up and down her back softly. You pressed a kiss to the top of her head before speaking into her hair. "I'm sorry Y/n... so sorry please don't cry." She shook her head against you letting out a hiccup before she threw her arms around your neck. Tightening your grip on her you shifted slightly letting her lean on you more fully. She lurched up once more and her lips found yours again this kiss softer and full of feeling while the other had been rough and more body then heart. You didn't hesitate in responding to this one keeping the kiss gentle and pouring all the emotion you could into it.</p><p>     When she broke away her tears had slowed and she had shifted onto her knees arms wrapping tighter around you. "Damian...." She whispered softly trailing off and you smiled slightly against her skin before shaking your head just slightly. "It's okay y/n. You don't have to say it back." She pulled back fully now locking her eyes on yours and her tongue darted over her lips while she dragged in a deep breath. "Damian why?" You blinked in surprise not expecting that question from her and you moved before you could stop yourself pulling her so she was on your lap her legs resting to one side and her head pressed down onto your shoulder gently. "Because you are amazing, smart, kind, and stronger then you know. I knew when you snapped at me your first day of school you didn't care about the same things other people did and I wanted to get to know you." You stopped for a breath and you were about to continue when she spoke up face buried in your neck and almost impossible to hear. "I'm ruined Damian. I'll never be normal, for God's sake I'm pregnant...." Her fist's clenched on her lap and you watched her nails dig into her palms unnoticed by her. You took her hands between yours and smoothed them out brushing your lips over the back of them gently. "I know.... But that doesn't make you ruined, it makes you strong." Her lip quivered and she dragged in a deep breath closing her eyes before she spoke again. "I'm so scared Damian. I don't know what to do." Your grip tightened on her and you reached up to cup her cheek thumb dancing over her cheek bone gently. 'Whatever you choose to do I'll stand by you. I'll help you however you want me to." She sighed softly and her forehead touched your cheek eyes closing and her lashes brushing over your cheek bone. "Damian?" Her voice was a whisper and you hummed an answer unwilling to raise your voice enough to speak. "Will you kiss me again?"</p><p>     You shifted pulling back enough to see her eyes were clear and she was serious you gave a short nod before leaning forward and capturing her lips with yours. Keeping the kiss gentle you cupped the back of her head and smiled against her lips when she shifted enough to let your tongue slide over the seam of her lips. She opened for you letting you in to explore slowly and tilt her head taking the kiss deeper. Her hands came up and tangled in your hair pulling gently and making you groan against her lips. When you broke away she was panting and she whined against you having shifted to straddle you once again. You kept her away just far enough that you both could breathe and calm down slightly and once you were clear headed you took her in and found her face flushed and she was trying desperately to rub against you. Her face heated further once her eyes opened again this time with shame but you didn't let her pull away. "Just relax Y/n. It's okay, relax for me." She groaned slamming her eyes closed but nodded after a minute and dragged in a deep breath.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     When you had finally calmed down Damian let you pull back with a smirk on his lips and you slid off his lap with a grimace muttering about the bathroom when he raised his eyebrow. You started away glancing back at him to watch him tug on himself through his pants making you grin in triumph glad he was as effected as you. When you came back Damian was on his phone but he quickly dropped it when you came back smiling softly at you. "Are you hungry?" You shrugged honestly unsure, you hadn't really been eating since you found out much to Bobby's dismay. Damian frowned but said nothing reaching his hand out and letting you take it before he tugged you towards him. He didn't pull you down onto the couch just stopped you between his legs and glanced up at you arms wrapping around your waist. "Let me take you out for diner y/n. We worked through lunch and I'd like to take you on a date. Please?" You felt your face flush again and bit your lip before finally nodding making him grin widely up at you. He leapt up quickly and grabbed the last two boxes easily enough waiting for you to lock the door before leading you down to the car.</p><p>     Damian was silent about where he was taking you just grinning when you asked until finally he pulled into a small pizza place not too far from the school and you raised your eyebrow at him. He sent you a wink and was out of the car around to opening your door for you before you could blink. His hand found the small of your back gently leading you inside, he gave a short wave to the man behind the counter who just smiled widely and waved back before leading you to the back of the restaurant and waiting until you sank into the booth he stopped at before sitting across from you. Once he was sitting you leaned towards him with your eyebrow raised. "So...?" He just shot you a wink and you were about to open your mouth to ask a more detailed question when two glasses of water were being set in front of you and Damian was being clapped on the shoulder. "It's about time you brought a girl in here." Damian smiled over at you before introducing you. "Y/n this is George, this is his restaurant." You shook his hand and smiled at him kindly before he leaned towards you and stage whispered making Damian blush. "You've been keeping this one busy going by that mark on his neck. That's okay he needs a little loving." Damian sputtered and you giggled your own face going red while George shot you a wink. "What kind of pizza do you want?" You shrugged and met Damian's eyes while he waited, after a minute he spoke up ordering for both of you and George grinned. "Wonderful! You will love it my dear trust me!" You nodded and sat back against the booth watching as Damian turned his face away and you caught a glimpse of the mark George had mentioned and grinned widely.</p><p>     You leaned over the table and poked it gently making him twitch and shove your hand away gently face heating once again. "Sensitive?" You teased with a giggle and he narrowed his eyes at you before closing the distance and whispering in your ear. "Why don't I mark you all up and see how sensitive you get?" You shuddered at the promise in his voice and fought back a squeak, he leaned back satisfied with a smirk. After you cleared your thoughts you stretched your foot across and trailed it up his thigh making him jump and his thighs hit the table. He sent you a glare sending you into a fit of giggles before he sighed and leaned back. "Please behave y/n I don't want to embarrass you." You grinned and shot him a wink before sobering slightly at the pleading look he sent you. "Alright you win. I'll behave." He nodded and reached over catching your hand in his and squeezing softly reassuring you with just a touch he wasn't mad. Tilting your head to the side you glanced out the window both of you sitting quietly for a while until Damian cleared his throat. "Y/n can I ask you something?" You hummed a question and drew your eyes back to his face watching him worry his lip between his teeth.  He was silent for so long you thought he had changed his mind about asking you when he finally spoke up. "You said you were scared earlier. What exactly are you scared of?" Your mouth opened a few times before you closed it again, with a sigh you were about to try again when George arrived with the pizza and plates. He shot you a wink before leaving the two of you alone again.</p><p>     You waited until he was out of sight before you drew in a breath to answer him. "I keep thinking about this like I have a choice but I don't think I really do. I can't put this... baby on anyone else because what if.... I wont put anyone else in danger and I don't think.... I can't...." You trailed off and swallowed hard glancing up at him to find his face drawn in thought his hand hadn't left yours and he squeezed gently his thumb drawing circles over the back of your hand. "You think he might try to come get you.. or the baby?" He phrased it like a question but it wasn't really one, even still you nodded like it was anyway. "Yeah, I think it would be perfect for him, have his own little.... mini self." His lips pursed and he let out a half hum before leaning closer. "I wouldn't let that happen. You can move in with us if you don't feel safe, but we will not let anything happen to you again." You wanted to believe him he sounded so convinced but something spoke hidden in the back of your mind and you just gave him a rueful smile. "Damian.... I've been on my own for years now. I appreciate the offer but I need to do this alone." He frowned and you knew he was about to question you but you just shook your head and took a bite of the pizza in front of you ending the conversation.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     Y/n was in the seat next to you her head leaned against the window and her eyes closed as you drove to her new apartment, you couldn't stop glancing over at her wondering why she had confirmed your suspicions and why she had spoken like she was completely alone. From the little conversation you had with those boys and the man who she called her uncle it was obvious they cared for her and would drop anything in order to be there for her as she most likely would herself for them. You pulled into the spot she indicated and followed her up into the apartment building. You kept a close eye on your surroundings and were pleased to see it was a safer area, closer to the school and the residents need to unlock the front door as they came in as well as their own doors. Y/n's new apartment was on the top floor and as she let you in you could see a fire escape from the living room up to the roof and down. Behind her was a closed door and she smiled to herself almost unnoticed by you. "Hey a bedroom this time." You chuckled softly and put down the boxes you were carrying before taking the keys from her. "Why don't you stay here and I'll go get the rest of the boxes?" She was ready to protest but you brushed your lips over hers feather lightly cutting her off with a chuckle. "It'll only take me a few trips, you can put the boxes where they need to go." She finally nodded and handed you the keys before grabbing one of the boxes you left.</p><p>     By the time you were done both of you had stretched out on the living room floor and her eyes were closed. "Do you need help with the furniture tomorrow?" She hesitated and you rolled your head to the side to catch her nibbling at her lip before she finally shook her head. "No that's okay I'll figure it out." You scoffed and rolled onto your side propping your head up on your hand. "Nonsense, you can't do that by yourself. I can ask my brothers for help if you like?" You cursed yourself as you suggested it but her face flashed with curiosity and intrigue as soon as you did and you knew you couldn't take it back. "I'm sure they wouldn't want to do that." You sighed and shook your head once again reaching out your free hand and catching her chin turning her to look at you. "I'll ask them I'm sure they wont mind." She nodded after a minute nibbling her lip before speaking. "Tell them I can pay them in beer if they want to help." She chuckled at the disapproving look that crossed your face and shot you a smirk. "If you want I can always take you all to a bar instead." Instantly shaking your head she chuckled and sat up running her fingers through her hair.</p><p>     Sitting up you shifted behind her your legs on either side of her hips and you pulled her back against your chest. Her head dropped to your shoulder and you shivered as her lips trailed down your neck feather lightly. Slipping your hands down you gripped her hips a little more tightly then you should have tugging her further back against you and suppressing a groan as she brushed against you. With her lips still against your skin you felt her smile against you and you pulled away slightly to catch her eyes sparkling up at you. You growled playfully at her and dropped your face to her neck nipping there softly and when she let out a moan you slid your hand up into her hair and sucked a mark there making another moan fall from her lips. When you pulled away from her neck with a pop the skin there was already darkening to a bruise and you grinned to yourself when her eyes fluttered open and locked on yours desire flooding hers no doubt matching yours. You darted your tongue over your lips just as she lurched toward you and pressed her lips to yours taking your mouth in a deep kiss she refused to relinquish control on. You both moaned into the kiss and you felt her shift around her hips brushing against yours making your head drop back and a guttural moan rip from your lips. She took advantage pushing you down onto your back and you moved easily enough prying your eyes open to watch her climb over you straddling your hips and pressing down against you. When her head arched back with a moan you gripped her hair and tugged her down latching onto her neck sucking another mark onto the blank side of her neck. Her hands trailed down your chest and slipped under your shirt one finger trailing just under the waistband to your pants. Your hips jerked up into hers rocking against her and you both let out a gasp while hers turned into a broken moan.</p><p>     You broke away from her panting and watched with half lidded eyes as she ground her hips against yours until she froze. Your hands hand drifted under her shirt at some point and your fingers were dancing across her skin trailing lower when you brushed something raised just above her pant line. She jerked back like she had been burned and scrambled off of you panting. You were frozen watching with wide eyes as all the desire that had been in her eyes was quickly replaced with fear and self loathing. "I.... I can't...." She stuttered out shaking her head." You raised your hands soothingly and reached out trying to touch her arm but she jerked away from you. Her shoulders shook and she scrambled away from you pressing herself against the wall. You watched her curl in on herself a few tears slipping down her cheeks and felt your heart breaking for her.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     With your arms wrapped around your legs and your face planted on your knees blocking everything out you didn't even realize you were crying until you felt his hand run over your hair and down your back. Shoulders shaking you couldn't bring yourself to lift your chin and look at him just tightened your grip on your legs and refused to move. His voice was soft in your ear and soothing when he spoke keeping his voice low. "It's okay beloved, please... don't cry." You hiccupped then and your body shook hard with a sob, you almost missed his breath catching in his throat before he was moving. He had you across his lap once again legs to one side before you could blink. You were frozen unable to pull away or push him away. His hand came up and cupped your chin forcing your head up with a light touch to meet his eyes. Tears were staining your face but he didn't do more then use his thumbs to wipe them away. He pushed your head back down to his shoulder arms wrapping around you tightly rocking with you slowly.</p><p>     When your tears were done and you could finally breath without your breath catching he pulled your face back to once again wipe it clean. His lips brushed across your forehead and down your cheeks until you managed to bring your eyes to meet his shame once again coloring your face. "It's okay habibi, I got you. Don't worry." You shook your head with a sigh and your hand slid down yourself to cover your stomach. His hand followed your covering yours and squeezing gently. "Whatever it is you don't have to be ashamed." Your head shook again and you let out a bitter laugh. Before you could stop yourself you fought free from his grip and stood up, he didn't move lifting his head to keep his eyes on yours. With shaking hands you lifted your shirt and pulled your pants down just far enough the burned J could be seen. Eyes slammed shut you couldn't see his face but you pictured a mix of disgust and hatred to be flashing across his face. You couldn't see him coming closer or his face as he brushed his lips lightly across the mark. You jolted eyes flying open in surprise but he didn't move away lips brushing over it again and again until you stopped shaking. Only then did he lift his head away to lock eyes with you again. "I told you, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I love you habibi, no matter what." You broke again lip trembling and dropped to your knees arms winding around his neck while you buried your face in his neck. He spoke soothingly into your ear until you stopped shaking and it was only when you finally stopped that you realized he wasn't speaking in English most of that time. You kept your face buried in his neck and mumbled almost silently afraid to voice it fully and have him laugh at you. "I love you Damian." You felt his lips turn up in a wide smile as they brushed across your forehead but he didn't say anything just held you tighter against him neither of you moving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little relationship growth with Jason someone you can connect to clearly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian had brought you back to Bobby's just before it got fully dark promising to be back in the morning with whichever brothers were willing to help move your furniture. True to his word just after you finished changing Dean's bandage, which he tried his best to ignore you and refused to meet your eyes. Sam begged to come along but Bobby came down the stairs and caught him by the shoulder. "You leave her alone we'll be bothering her soon enough." You wrapped Sam into a hug when he walked you to the door and shot him a wink. "Don't worry Sammy, you can stay over with me okay?" He smiled appeased and hugged you back before sending a look past you to Damian who was walking up as you had stepped out of the house. "Hello Sam, Bobby." Damian sent them a smile and you glanced over your shoulder to see Bobby had stepped out of the house with his arms crossed. "You gonna bring her back in the dead of night again?" You rolled your eyes and stepped off the porch. "Really Bobby? What else could possibly happen to me?" He narrowed his eyes at you silently demanding co-operation. You sighed and shrugged at Damian when he glanced down at you. "No sir, she'll be back right after dinner." He sent you a wink and you blushed a little before tugging him away from the door sending both Bobby and Sammy a wave over your shoulder.</p><p>     You had expected for Jason to join you but when you pulled up to your old apartment there was a truck full of his brothers and you were forced to stop short walking up to the apartment to smother your surprise. Your pause was all they needed because they piled out of the truck and you had arms wrapped around you before you could take a step towards them. Damian practically growled beside you and you froze at their touch before Damian's hand found yours and he squeezed reassuringly. Jason shot you a wink over their heads and draped his arm over you having pushed his way through. "Hello sweetheart. How you doing?" You hesitated before nodding slightly at him making him squeeze you slightly closer. Damian spoke up then with a sigh. "This is Tim and Dick, you've already met Jason obviously." You smiled at them a slightly unconvincing smile but it was enough of a distraction for Damian to lead the group up to your apartment.</p><p>     You were regulated to wrapping furniture that needed to be wrapped and holding the door open, you know Damian was refusing to allow you to help for safety's sake although you were pretty sure the rest just wanted to show off and they did so making a few giggle slip out. The ride to your new apartment was nearly silent with Damian reaching over and squeezing your thigh gently. It was just barely diner time by the time all of your furniture had been moved in and arranged the way you asked and you could see Dick frowning at the sparse furniture. Damian was in the bedroom most likely calculating how he could replace your bed judging by his complaints from sitting on it earlier. Jason was stretched across the couch while Tim was curled up half asleep in your only other chair. You had planted yourself on the floor in front of the couch the only place you felt comfortable besides right next to Damian. "Tim what do you say we go get dinner for everyone?" Tim looked ready to protest but Dick grabbed his shoulder and hauled him up shoving him towards the door. "I'll let Damian know and then we'll be back in a bit." You nodded shoulders relaxing slightly. You could hear Damian and Dick arguing in the bedroom before Dick dragged him out as well. "We'll be back in a bit." Jason chuckled behind you when the door closed.</p><p>     "Not very subtle is he?" You shook your head but couldn't fight the grin it had stretching across your face. Jason nudged you gently and you turned your head towards him to find him leaning back on his crossed arms. "Demon said something about beer although I don't think he believed you could get it." You chuckled with a shake of your head and raised yourself to your feet moving over to the fridge and pulling out three six packs to show him before shoving them back in and grabbing him a beer. Handing it to him as you crossed back over he saluted you with it and popped the top off. "Yeah knew you'd come through for me." He shot you a wink and shifted so he was sitting up feet planting on the coffee table instead. It was silent for a while before he finally broke the silence. "So you want to tell me what's bothering you?" You hesitated looking down at your feet.  "I tried to talk to Damian yesterday but...." He nodded without you having to continue. "Yeah it's hard with him, I know." You let out a sigh and wrapped your arms around your waist before he fell silent once again letting you decide if you would continue or not. "I ran away from him, he was doing exactly what I wanted him to and I burst into tears running away." Jason didn't say anything about your tears, he didn't judge you just reached over and squeezed your shoulder gently. "Did he stop?" You raised your eyebrow at him and he just shrugged before you nodded. "So what'd he do you didn't like?" You shook your head hand automatically drifting to your pant line. "Nothing exactly I thought I was good but I guess I wasn't." He hummed and shifted a little closer raising his eyebrow. "He touch you somewhere you weren't ready for? Want me to kick his ass?" You chuckled softly and shook your head feeling a little more light hearted. "No it wasn't like that I just...." You trailed off and he bumped his shoulder against yours both of you falling silent again.</p><p>     After a while Jason spoke again seemingly understanding without you having to explain entirely. "You wanna see something?" You raised your eyebrow again and he leaned closer grabbing your hand. Your fingers were on his cheek before you realised where he was moving you to. You couldn't see anything there but you could feel a small raised mark on his cheek. Tracing along it you realized it was a J and you heard your own intake of breath and saw his eyelashes twitch with the sound. "You can't even see it anymore." He shook his head and your hand dropped back to your lap. "Nope not unless you know where it is. Now I don't know if he did the same thing to you or not." You just nodded teeth digging into your bottom lip and he let out a soft sigh. "Yeah figured as much, it took me years before I was... comfortable with someone touching it. Yours will fade too y/n and soon enough you will be the only one who knows it's there." You felt yourself shake slightly and nibbled your lip hard. He nudged you again and then wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "He won't care about it y/n." You nodded again and turned slightly so your face was on his shoulder. He squeezed slightly and eventually you pulled away looking up at him. "Thank's Jason." You felt him squeeze again and he pressed a gentle kiss to your temple making you smile slightly. "Anytime sweetheart."</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You were jumping out of your skin when Dick dragged you out of the apartment. You managed to wait until you got to the elevator before snapping at him. "What the fuck Dick?" He shushed you nudging Tim into the elevator. "Move along Timmy. Damian the only person she remotely spoke to was Jason besides you. Give him a change to relax her a bit." You snarled a little bit and crossed your arms over your chest. "I could calm her down." Dick wrapped his arm around you and squeezed. "I know but it can't always be you little D." You sighed and leaned against the wall. You know Dick and Tim purposely took a long time to pick a place to eat and then to order. By the time you got back and opened the apartment door Y/n having given you the key before you left. </p><p>     Jason and y/n were sitting on the couch both with their feet up and Jason had his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning on him giggling softly. You felt something twist in your stomach and you nearly jumped on him your fists were clenched before Tim nudged you. Y/n was smiling and she didn't jump when the three of you walked in instead greeting you all happily. She even took the food handed to her with another smile. Jason didn't move his hand away just sent you a wink which had you snarling at him. He just smirked and leaned down whispering something that made her giggle even if she covered her mouth trying to hide it. You wanted to be angry but truthfully you hadn't ever heard her make that sound and it had a smile rising to your lips even as you fought it back. Her hand reached out to you and she caught yours threading her fingers in yours and squeezing gently making your smile grow slightly. You leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek making her blush and smile up at you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n believes she is going crazy hearing that same evil laughter echoing inside her head, her fears are brushed away when she's told its not real and when she finds the one way to make the laughter stop she takes it, too scared to do anything else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your pov</p><p>     Damian and his brothers had dropped you back off at Bobby's for your last night there and Bobby had grudgingly invited them in for pizza and movies but they had refused politely. Damian had pulled you into a hug and promised to call you tomorrow but it had been two weeks and you hadn't heard anything from any of them. You had texted Damian twice just to make sure he was okay and you hadn't gotten any sort of response. Now as you headed back from your first ultrasound with your baby's heartbeat echoing in your head and a picture clutched in your hand. Apparently further along then anyone had realized or thought was possible. Your heart was in your throat and all you wanted to do was cry but you were holding it in burying it at least until you got home.</p><p>     Halfway there and turning onto the next block when you felt your hair stand on end. Turning quickly you thought you saw someone duck down an alley and you cursed yourself for agreeing to a late appointment. Tucking the picture into your pocket you wrapped your free hand around your pocket knife and continued on your way ears open and occasionally checking behind you. You saw nothing else and thought you were safe when you turned onto your street, thirty steps from your apartments front door you heard it, the singular laugh that had been haunting your nightmares and froze you in place. It was close the alley next to you but you couldn't bring yourself to move until it sounded like he could reach out and grab you. Only then did you close the distance between you and your apartment scrambling inside and making sure the door closed and locked behind you. By the time you were up and in your apartment you were sobbing, the tears you had tried so hard to hold back flowing freely looking like they wouldn't be stopping any time soon.</p><p>     Panic was gripping you as you barricaded the door shut and crawled into your bathroom holding the door closed with your body it felt nearly impossible to breathe and you attempted everything you could think of to calm yourself down. You were shaking when you managed to pull your phone out, eyes lingering briefly on the contacts list you had the thought to call Damian or even Jason but you couldn't bring yourself to, after two weeks of silence you were afraid of why he was avoiding you instead you pulled up the internet and did a hasty search. There was no record of a breakout in the last few days in fact the last break out had been right before you were taken. Breathing slowing just slightly you dropped your phone and lowered your head between your legs until you were finally able to breathe normally and you stopped shaking enough to stand. One look at yourself showed you were pale and tears were staining your face at some point you had scratched yourself so hard your neck was bleeding slowly.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You felt something twisting in your stomach and a glance at your phone showed nothing other then the two messages from y/n that you had been forced to ignore for the sake of a mission. But you were home now and if it wasn't the middle of the night you would already be over there. Instead you were on the roof across from her apartment peeking in her windows like a stalker. Her lights had just shut off about ten minutes ago so you knew you could text her and have her respond but you felt an apology would be better off coming in person. You were so focused on her windows you didn't hear the almost silent landing of your sister. Her hand touched your shoulder and you spun quickly to fling her off only to have her catch you and smile at you. "Hello little brother." You felt your jaw clench and you rolled your eyes. "What do you want?" Out of all of your siblings Cass was the only one you found it hard to get mad at. She was raised similarly to you and you both had moments where you weren't adjusting well but she was doing her best and you were proud of her for it. "I have been checking on her like you asked. She's been safe." You nodded and turned your head back to find her lights back on and her sitting up in her bed. "She doesn't sleep much." You frowned at that, all of you were used to not sleeping but truthfully she needed it more then ever. "Do you think...." You trailed off but glanced at her from the corner of your eye. She smiled softly at you and nodded patting your shoulder. "Call her." Your lips twitched in a half smile hand automatically finding your phone before you watched her take off with a wink.</p><p>     You didn't think she was going to pick up the phone, you wouldn't have blamed her if she hadn't but just before it went to voicemail she picked up with a quiet question. "Hello?" You kept your voice soft as you sat on the edge of the roof across from her. "Hello y/n. I thought.... I didn't really expect you to answer." She hummed softly and you could see her shifting on the bed laying back down. "I... haven't been sleeping well." You sighed and nodded although she couldn't see. "I'm sorry to hear that beloved." She started to make a noise but cut it off quickly, you were about to ask if she was okay when she spoke her voice harsher then before. "Where were you?" You hesitated briefly but it was obvious when the line got silent that she had heard the hesitation. "I got stuck going with father on a business trip." You heard her scoff and saw her stand up off the bed and start pacing, you spoke again before she could say anything else. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was sudden and I was very busy." She practically snarled her response. "If you're going to lie to me... Don't bother Damian." You opened your mouth to protest but the call ended before you could. Immediately you tried calling her back but she had shut her phone off. You watched her climb back onto the bed not bothering to shut the light off and you could see her sobbing, shoulders shaking as she did. You felt your heart break, all you wanted to do was swing over there pry open the window and pull her into your arms, but it was impossible.</p><p>     You were out of the house the moment the sun was up, you hardly had the patience to not speed but you forced yourself to stop anyway and pick up breakfast. Being honest with yourself you weren't sure if she had been taking care of yourself. You tried calling her on the way but it still went to voicemail. Instead you found yourself outside her apartment buzzing incessantly on the buzzer until she finally answered with a snap. "What!?" She demanded voice sleep roughened and you had to chuckle. "I brought you breakfast." It was silent for a good long while before the door buzzed open. With a smile you dashed inside and into the elevator. Evidently she had to be waiting by the door because as soon as you knocked the door was pulled open. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was frowning but that wasn't what caught your eye first. It was the bandaged taped to her neck and the shakiness in her hands where you could see them. "What happened habibi?" Her mouth opened once or twice before she shook her head and motioned you inside.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     Damian slipped inside and you closed and locked the door behind him before watching as he placed the bag he had brought on the coffee table. He was crossing to you arms out towards you before you realized he had moved and you backed away until your back hit the door hands up between the two of you. He froze and you watched his face fall slightly before his arms dropped and you followed suit. "Talk to me habibi, tell me what happened?" You swallowed hard and lowered your eyes to the floor speaking quietly. "I had a panic attack scratched myself." He tsked softly and took a step closer but stopped when you raised your eyes to his face again. "What did you panic over?" Jaw clenching you shook your head wrapping your arms around your waist. When you were silent and it was obvious you weren't going to answer him he spoke again. "Can I look at your neck?" You hesitated for a moment before nodding and reaching up to remove the bandage. Damian stepped closer and his touch was gentle when he tilted your head to get a better look. Not flinching away from his touch took a lot of effort but when his hand trailed to your cheek and he used it to tilt your head back to look him in the eyes you were proud of yourself. "If you tell me I might be able to help you." You let out a huffed bitter laugh and turned away arms tightening slightly on your waist. "I... I think I'm going crazy." Your voice broke on the last word and you heard him make a noise before his hand was on your shoulder turning you back towards him.</p><p>     Once you were facing him once again his hand found your chin and he lifted so your eyes locked on his. "You're not crazy y/n what happened." Voice shaking you had to swallow a few times to be able to get the words out. "I thought.... I thought I heard him last night, laughing." Damian stiffened slightly before he pulled you into his arms, you were stiff but you didn't fight or try to get away. "That's not possible habibi, he's still in Arkham," You nodded face planted against his chest as you spoke softly. "I know... I know I looked it up but it sounded....." He let out a noise that sounded like a growl before he pulled you back and gripped your shoulders firmly. "It wasn't him." You tried to explain that you understood that but it had felt real but he keep repeating that over and over. Finally you fell silent and just nodded. He finally released you and you flinched when you moved your shoulders them having grown stiff from his tight grip.</p><p>     Damian and you spent the rest of the day together and before he left he apologized again but you brushed it off no longer mad just tired. Hopeful that you would get a decent nights sleep. But just as your eyes closed you heard it again sounding like it was coming from just outside. You screamed louder then you thought was possible and you were dialing his number before you thought better of it. Panting and shaking you waited until he answered before babbling into the phone. "I heard it again. I swear to God Damian please... I'm going crazy please." He just let out a long suffering sigh and repeated himself from the morning obviously not believing you. You hung up after he repeated it for the fifteenth time and wrapped yourself up in a ball. As soon as you hung up the sound was echoing through you once again and you grabbed your pillow to scream into it sobbing as you did so. You tried Jason the sound cutting out just before he picked up and you were sobbing unable to get a word in while he asked what was wrong. He finally managed to calm you down and when you explained he promised he was on his way but you refused. Begging him just to say on the phone with you, which he did so until you were sound asleep. He was getting ready to hang up when he heard you whimpering softly. With a quiet voice he soothed you until you were silent once more.</p><p>     While you had got some sleep last night you had woken up not long after Jason had hung up hearing the laughter echoing once more around you. It sounded like it was right in the room with you and you couldn't take it grabbing your headphones and putting on music as loud as you could stand it. When you could still hear it over the music you really weren't sure if it was in your head or not and you scrambled out of bed. Not sure where else to go just a few hours until dawn you climbed up onto the roof wrapped up in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. You could still hear the laugh over the music getting louder and louder and you sobbed finally standing up on the edge tears blurring your vision. The noise got softer the closer you got to the edge, the further away you got the louder it got until you were practically hanging off the edge of the roof. With a glance down you wondered how badly it would hurt if you slipped off. With that thought the laughter stopped and you realized what you had to do. One foot lifting off the ground you swallowed eyes closed and hand going to rest on your stomach before you whispered a quiet apology. "I'm sorry baby." You took a step off feeling the wind whipping around you and a scream was ripped from your throat before darkness and a jolt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get saved and you learn a little something important about Damian as well as what your heart can take.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My work schedule is changing and instead of having Friday's of I will be having Wednesday's off from now on so my posting schedule will now be Wednesday's, Saturday's and possibly Sunday's at least for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You had stopped the roof across from her building when you saw someone climb up onto the roof, ducking down you watched as they stepped onto the edge and started to sway. Instantly cursing you grabbed your grapple and crouched watching carefully as you hopped they would change their mind. Shifting to a standing position as their foot hung off the edge you were already latching your grapple onto the roof before they stepped off. Swinging closer it became obvious it was y/n and your breath caught in your throat and her scream echoed in your mind. Catching her, her body jerked and the grapple jerked your arm up nearly popping it out of the socket but you didn't even notice frantically calling her name. Her head just lulled to the side lying on your shoulder. Pressing the button that pulled you up you scrambled onto the roof holding her as tightly as you could until you could lay her down flat on the roof. Bending down you could feel her breath hitting your cheek and you felt a few tears slipping down your cheeks while you sent up a silent thank you that she had just passed out before lifting her up into your arms and carrying her down to her apartment and picking the lock.</p><p>     It was a good hour before she stirred laying on her bed and you didn't even think about the fact that you were still in your uniform, just scrambled over to her and sank onto the bed beside her grabbing her hand. Her eyes fluttered but didn't open and you couldn't stop yourself whispering her name softly. "Y/n...." Her head turned towards you and your breath hitched slightly when she mumbled your name but you kept silent. After another minute or so her eyes opened and met yours. She pulled back slightly and jerked her hand away making you close your eyes briefly. "What were you thinking?!" You barked it, you couldn't help it, the fear you had tried to suppress at the sight of her falling was rising to the surface coming out in anger. Her face changed briefly before a mask settled over her face and she spoke her voice calm and empty. "Why are you here?" Your mouth opened and closed and you swallowed before answering her. "You jumped off your roof, I saved you." Her jaw clenched and she pulled away rolling off the bed and jerked away from your touch when you tried to steady her. "I didn't ask you to. You need to get out." Heart breaking at her words you just sat at the edge of her bed quietly until she repeated herself then you spoke her name softly voice breaking. "Y/n..... please." She stiffened at your voice and you bit your lip when she spun her eyes narrowing at you after a flash of recognition passed through them. "Damian." Her voice was filled with anger and you hesitated before shaking your head. "N...no." Visibly growing angry she took a step towards you making you swallow hard. "Don't lie to me again Damian Wayne I swear to God." You said nothing just clenched your jaw and glanced away.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You watched his jaw clench and you knew for sure you were right. Taking a step forward your hand raised to his cheek fingertips brushing there until you found his mask. His hand shot up and grasped your wrist holding your hand still but he didn't pull it away. When you didn't pull away from his touch again he released your wrist dropping his hand to his lap and your fingers slipped around carefully pulling his mask away. Both of your breaths caught in your throats when it was pulled away and your eyes met. Green eyes shining with unshed tears met yours and you froze mask dropping from your fingertips. His lip trembled slightly and you heard his jaw pop as he clenched it to stop from speaking. "You.... you were there. You saw...." He nodded keeping silent and your voice died in your throat. "You lied to me...." You could hear the betrayal in your own voice and he flinched back from it before shaking his head violently eyes going wide. "Never!" He made it sound like a promise and you huffed a laugh before rubbing your hand across your face roughly. "Oh? So you really were on a business trip the last two weeks?" Hurt was etched into every word you spoke and he flinched voice stuttering when he spoke. "N...no...." Jaw clenching again you continued. "And that time with May was that a lie? Or how about the first time you visited me in the hospital was the school even talking about me?" Damian just blinked and his voice caught making a little hoarse sound come out obviously not expecting this. You shook your head and stepped back. "You should go." His eyes widened and he lurched over to you grabbing your hand. "Y/n... please. Don't make me leave. We can talk about this please." Biting your lip you glanced down to his hand holding yours and slowly pulled it free crossing your arms. "What do you want from me Damian? Do you want me to just be happy you saved my life? To look past the fact that you saw me like that..... and couldn't even bother to tell me?" His mouth opened and closed while he lowered his head shame heating his cheeks. "I didn't... I didn't think about it like that...." You scoffed eyes rolling. "No of course you wouldn't. No wonder you made me stop kissing you." His eyes flew to yours and he raised himself to his feet closing the distance between you two and grabbing your shoulders. "That is not why I wanted to stop y/n. I didn't want you to regret it." Your jaw clenched and you tilted your head back to take his face in entirely before shifting away.</p><p>     You moved so the bed was between the two of you and you wrapped your arms around your waist with a sigh. "Just go Damian.... please." He shook his head jaw working slightly. "Please.... just let me stay the night. I'll sleep on the couch and tomorrow if you still want me to go.... I'll go. I just.... I need to know you're safe... please." You sighed and closed your eyes before giving a curt nod. Turning you dug in one of your drawers and came up with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that should fit. "Here, these should fit you, they're Dean's but probably more comfortable then sleeping in... that." He frowned briefly but nodded and reached out taking it carefully from you so as not to touch you. You pointed towards the bathroom silently and followed him to the bedroom door closing it behind him but hesitating before locking it. You decided just to leave it closed as you heard the water turn on in the bathroom. Crawling back onto the bed you were shaking, and wrapped yourself up in your blankets although you were unsure if it was fear from earlier, anger or just betrayal that had you shaking.</p><p>     Hearing the water shut off a few minutes later you heard Damian's footsteps approaching before stopping just in front of the door. He didn't knock but you could hear him shift a few times before he called out a soft good night his face close to the door. Not being able to sleep you heard Damian's feet walking towards the door every half an hour or so and him pause but he didn't open the door or call out. Finally just as the sun was starting to rise you were growing frustrated with the lack of sleep and hearing him hesitated. So when he walked towards the door again you were waiting and swung the door open standing almost toe to toe with him. Blinking in surprise he pulled back slightly and you watched him swallow several emotions passing over his face. The fear and longing that faded into relief at seeing you had your anger fading slightly and you sighed. You grabbed his shirt sleeve and tugged him into the room until he was next to the bed before crawling under the covers facing away from him. When he didn't move you turned your head to see him still standing there staring down at you. "Are you joining me or not?" He nodded jerkily and crawled into bed under the covers next to you. You could feel him hesitate but you just shifted planting your back against his chest and closing your eyes, he let out a soft sigh and his arm draped over your waist gently. You could feel his heart beating against your back and you bit your lip eyes opening again when you shifted. He shivered slightly as your shift had you brushing against him but he didn't move frozen in place. Letting out a huff you rolled over facing him to find his eyes wide open and locked with yours.</p><p>     His tongue darted out to lick his lips and you sighed pressing your head closer until it was under his chin feeling his other hand snake under your neck and cup the back of your head. "I'm still mad at you." You mumbled softly against his skin lips brushing against his neck as you spoke. His breath hitched but he just nodded against your head before clearing his throat and speaking. "I don't blame you. I'm mad at me too." Lips twitching up in a half smile you knew he felt it against his skin when he pulled back slightly the hand cupping the back of your head switching from gripping to stroking gently. "Y/n.... I'm sorry. I.... This isn't exactly something I could just tell you but.... I shouldn't have lied to you." You sighed and met his eyes sure yours were showing sadness and something else. "I know you couldn't tell me I just..... You saved me..... twice from him and you saw what he had done to me but you didn't push me away. I.... I wouldn't blame you if you had." He shook his head and brought his hand up to cup your cheek stroking his thumb over your cheek bone. "Never, I told you... I love you y/n no matter what." You closed your eyes and bit your lip blinking back tears. "I know." You whispered softly making him smile slightly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to your forehead. "Damian?" He hummed a response not pulling away keeping his lips on your skin. "Did you...." You trailed off not sure how to finish your question and it was enough to get him to pull away to meet your eyes. "Did you know about......" You trailed of your hand lowering from between you on the bed to your stomach and his eyes followed before darkening just slightly and you watched his jaw clench. "Yes, my father told me." Swallowing you nodded and started to pull your hand away only for his to cover yours gently.</p><p>     Neither of you moved for a few minutes and it was him that made the first subtle movement just a stroke of the skin with his thumb but it had your eyes closing and your hand falling away leaving nothing between his hand and your stomach. "I meant what I said y/n, about you being strong. I know if you choose to keep this baby that it wont be easy, you'll probably be terrified every day but I also want you to know that I'll be right here with you if you want me to be. And if you don't keep them that doesn't make you weak, you have to do what is best for you, and I'll still be right here if you want." Your voice trembled when you spoke and you had to squeeze your eyes tighter to keep tears from falling. "Damian.... I.... You promise?" You felt him nod and his lips pressed against your forehead once more. You shifted tilting your head back and catching him by surprise your lips ghosting over his. He smiled softly against your lips and your eyes slid open to find him staring at you eyes soft and full of something you weren't quiet ready to name. "Still mad." He chuckled and nodded but leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours lightly keeping it chaste and sweet until you pulled away and snuggled close eyes closing. Both of you exhausted and emotionally drain fell asleep and you didn't realize until you woke up that you hadn't heard the laughter since you jumped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both the reader and Damian have a little one on one time that they needed and it will help them work things out even if they don't quite realize it yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes opened slowly and while your mind realized you were no longer hearing the laughter your body realized you had another body pressed tight up against your back and you stiffened. It took a tremendous effort not to jump off the bed in a panic instead you forced yourself to just turn your head and catch a glimpse of Damian with his face buried in your neck eyes closed. Relief washed through you and you snuggled back down into the covers pressing against him as you did so. He shifted arm tightening around your waist pulling you impossibly closer, you felt his lips brush over your shoulder making you shiver. "Morning." Groaning softly you shook your head making him chuckle and shift up propping his head up on his head. A minute later and his lips were trailing across your cheek and down your neck making your eyes flutter closed and a sigh slip from your lips. He paused at the almost gone bruise he had left the other day and pressed his lips hard there making you tilt your head silently urging for more. He latched renewing the mark there darkening it and making you moan softly. He pulled off with a pop and you turned onto your back hooking your arms around his neck and pulling him close in one motion. Meeting his eyes you bit your lip slowly before letting it go making his eyes follow your mouth. With a quiet groan he shifted leaning above you and you tugged him further so he had no other choice but to slip between your legs.</p><p>     He paused and when you met his eyes again he was clearly searching your face but you just smiled softly up at him tightening your grip on his neck and pulling him close to claim his lips with yours. He sighed against you and cupped your cheek before deepening the kiss and you took the moment to wrap your legs around his waist. He was frozen hands just barely holding himself up and you couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. Eyes narrowing he leaned down and nipped at your neck turning your giggle into a gasped moan which he pulled away from with a proud grin. Slipping one hand up and into his hair you tugged and he went willingly letting your tugging tilt his head back until you could kiss and nip at his neck. </p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You were frozen above her eyes fluttering closed from her lips on your neck when she shoved you onto your back and climbed above you straddling you. Breath catching in your throat your hands found her hips and you tightened your grip when she leaned forward brushing against you. "Damian...." Her voice was breathy and sent shivers down your spine all you could do was look up at her and shift beneath her at the sound. She pulled back far enough to be sitting on your lap with her hand on your chest, your thumbs danced over her hip bones lightly. You watched as she shifted grinding herself against you as she did both of you moaning at the friction. She leaned down brushing her lips over yours and your hand shot up fingers twisting in her hair and tilting her head to lick into her mouth. When you finally broke away you were both panting and her eyes were dark, your tongue darted out to lick your lips before you spoke cautiously. "Y/n...?" Your voice was hardly a whisper but she heard and raised her eyebrow fingers trailing down your chest. "Maybe we should-" She cut you off grinding against you hard and you gasped hips arching up into hers. "If you're about to say stop it better be because you aren't comfortable with this not for my sake." Swallowing your head leaned back and your grip tightened on her hip and her hair. "Are you... sure?" She nodded biting her lip and whimpering when she shifted against you once more. You nodded and went in for another kiss but she pulled back after a minute and you shivered when her hands slipped under your shirt pushing it up before following with light kisses.</p><p>     Her hands were at the top of your sweatpants before you realised pulling slowly down. You shot your hands out and caught hers making her look up at you. You were hesitating worried about her you knew but her eyes were steady with no trace of fear there. "Damian, I'm okay I promise. I'll tell you if I need to stop." You released her hands slowly with a nod and she resumed tugging your pants down, while you lifted your hips to help. They were down around your ankles your boxers following suit letting you kick them off and your eyes fell closed at her feather light touch on your thighs. Your eyes started to flutter open when she didn't move but they slammed back shut and your hips jerked when she wrapped her hand around you and dragged her tongue up and around the tip. The moan that was ripped from you was guttural as soon as her tongue was replaced with her mouth taking just the tip of you in slowly. Gasping you felt her shift up onto her knees and take you further into her mouth tongue pressing along the bottom as she did so. You heard yourself curse but didn't even realize you had spoken hips thrusting up unintentionally but she took it easily enough until you hit the back of her throat and moaned at the feeling. You pried open your eyes to find her eyes locked on your face and you gasped watching her pull back only to take you back in slowly before repeating the process faster making your hips jerk up into her. "Y/n.. Fuck..." Her name was a moan followed by a broken curse you couldn't stop when she pulled up following her mouth with her hand in a move that literately had you squirming. She hummed around you and took you all the way in, your tip hitting the back of her throat once more and that's all it took, you were coming, spilling down her throat with only a small cry for warning.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You pulled off of him with a pop and you had a small satisfied grin on your face when he jerked obviously sensitive and you couldn't help but lick your lips. He dragged in a deep breath and forced his eyes open to meet yours half lidded. The look on his face held a promise you had never seen before, one that had you squirming before you could stop yourself and he lurched forward flipping you gently onto your back once more and settling himself between your legs. Gasping your eyes flew to his and your hands gripped his shoulders making him pause. "Are you still good? Do you want to stop?" Shaking your head slowly you took a breath and bit your lip while his hands trailed down your sides fingers slipping under your sweatpants eyes still locked on your face. You closed your eyes and lifted your hips enough to make it easy for him to pull them down but he still hesitated before he did so. You opened your mouth to reassure him once again only for him to surprise you by pulling them down and off in one quick movement. You were bare from the waist down when you pried your eyes open but his eyes were still on your face waiting until you nodded.</p><p>     He shifted at your not and lowered himself further down between your legs trailing kisses and sending shivers first down one thigh then up the other until he was almost there before repeating the process once, twice more. You reached down and grabbed his hair forcing him to look up at you with a grin when you whimpered. "Damian. Please." You bit out from between your teeth and his grin turned to a smirk before you tugged sharply on his hair making him wince but nod. Satisfied with his agreement you released him and laid back feeling him trail his lips up your thigh once more and pause exactly where you needed him. You felt his breath blow over you making you shiver before his hands were nudging your thighs apart gently one thumb slipping between your folds as he did so and making you jolt. He paused until you pressed down against his thumb. You groaned when he shifted letting that thumb brush just barely there pressure across your clit before he was replacing it with his tongue. You jolted once more at the contact a moan ripped from you and your hand found his hair again not letting him pull away. He slid his hand down and a finger was pressing inside you so gently you almost didn't notice until it brushed against your g-spot. Tongue swirling around your clit before he sucked on it gently had you rocking down against him while he worked another finger inside you. He paused when you gasped and you tugged on his hair letting out a whine. "Please... Damian.. don't stop." He resumed and you felt him smiling against you but you were shameless rocking against him to get more friction and begging for more. It sent you over the edge with a scream when he worked a third finger inside and all three pressed against your g-spot while he sucked hard on your clit.</p><p>     Damian worked you through it before pulling his fingers out and you laid back panting having to pull your fingers from his hair with a wince. He pressed a kiss to your hip and you flinched lightly, lifting your head enough to see fingertip bruises there. "I'm sorry." He mumbled against your skin and you just chuckled and shook your head. He pulled back with a frown and raised his eyebrow but you just opened your arms to him waiting until he settled in them to press a kiss to his temple and run your fingers through his hair. He shifted to meet your eyes obviously concerned but all you could do was smile before your lips were against his temple again and you whispered. "I love you Damian." He was obviously confused but he shifted his lips finding your shoulder before responding. "I love you too y/n." Your smile grew and you pressed another kiss to him before closing your eyes with a soft sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day you were expecting to spend just with Damian gets interrupted by Sam</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov</p><p>     Stretching out on the bed with your arm behind your head you kept your eyes on y/n as she smothered a yawn with a smirk on your face. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, you lifted your free hand and trailed it down her feather lightly sending shivers down her spine. She tilted her head towards you and raised her eyebrow a smirk raising to her lips to match your own. You let your eyes close halfway while she turned and leaned over you pressing her lips to yours softly. Before too long you both were lost in each other's kisses and your hand was burying itself in her hair, other hand freeing itself from under your head and skimming down her side still covered by her shirt to push under it and lift it up. She pulled back met your eyes and yanked her shirt over her head tossing it aside. With an intake of breath your eyes traced over her fully before bouncing back up to meet hers. You raised to sit and pulled your own shirt off hearing her suck in her breath before you were scooping her up and pulling her across your lap. Her arms wound around your neck and she trailed her lips down your neck while your hands slipped to rest gently on her hips.</p><p>     Her voice was soft when she spoke against the skin of your shoulder and you almost didn't hear her. "Damian?" Grunting a response you failed to hold back a shiver when she nipped at the skin there. She shifted her legs wrapping around your waist and you felt her brush against you and you sucked in your breath growing hard once again between her legs. She twitched at the feeling her head falling back and you latched your lips onto her neck marking her in a new spot while she ground against you. "I guess that answers my question." She let out a breathy chuckle and you felt one of her hands trail down your chest between the two of you. Her hand wrapped around you and you let out a grunt hips flexing into her and you both hissed as the motion pushed you inside her just slightly. Freezing at the sound you pulled off from her neck and lifted your head to meet her eyes only to find her head still tilted back eyes closed and biting her lip. Your grip on her hips tightened just slightly feeling her hand around you tighten in response and you started to pull her closer pausing when she had you lined up perfectly. One thrust and you would be inside her. "Y/n?" You were gritting your teeth and trying to keep still while holding her still as well. She groaned and pried her eyes open finally finding yours. "Tell me you want this." She nodded frantically and your grip shifted tightening slightly. "Are you sure?" She whined pressing against you and nodded again. "Please Damian. I'm sure." You nodded and used your grip on her hips the thrust inside her in one smooth motion.</p><p>     Fully seated inside her she cried out and you froze eyes flying back to meet hers. Her eyes were locked on yours and you were ready to pull back but there was no fear their just desire and her legs wrapped around you tighter and her hand slipped away from between you finding your shoulders. "Are you... you okay?" Your voice was thick and you could feel her starting to grind against you but you needed her to say it. "Yeah. Please." She gasped when as soon as she was finished speaking you pushed her gently onto her back pulling out partially in the process. You felt her nails dig in slightly before you pushed all the way in again.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     He pushed back in and you let out a groan lifting your hips to meet his thrusts as he found a steady pace. Your eyes fell closed and you stiffened as he continued until you forced your eyes open. Your breath caught in your throat and you could feel yourself starting to panic and he must have felt it to because he froze hand going to your cheek until your eyes locked on his. His head dipped down taking your lips in a gentle kiss until he felt your body relax under him. You could feel him pulling out slightly and climbing off of you and you let out a whine of protest but he just murmured something soothing in your ear. His hands found your hips and he lifted you gently until you were straddling him. He was still inside you and you felt him twitch making you gasp. "You're in control here beloved, we can stop if you want." You shook your head now that the panic was gone feeling him inside you had you wanting more. He kept his hands on your hips but he didn't move you just helped you keep your balance as you started to shift above him. Slowly you raised up onto your knees and lifted off of him slightly before sliding back down.</p><p>     You found a rhythm slowly and he used his grip on your hips only to help as you bit your lip. His hips lifted just slightly as you ground against him both of you moaning at the friction. Leaning down you found his lips with yours and his grip started to shift to help you move to speed up your rhythm which made your moan break off as it pushed him further inside you. "Y/n?" He questioned voice coming out breathless but you just nodded continuing to move. "I'm good. Fuck keep going." He groaned and thrust up into you pressing against your g-spot as he did so. Your speed picked up and you moaned biting your lip hard. He raised up and caught your lips with his the shift changing his position and pushing him against your g-spot while one of his hands slipped down to circle your clit slowly. You broke away from his kiss to stutter out a curse making his lips drop to your neck while you shifted grinding against him and nearly crying out.</p><p>     It didn't take long in that position before you found yourself falling over the edge and you were crying out in his ear. He didn't stop building you up again and prolonging it until you were shaking in his arms unable to stop your whines from being punched out with every thrust he gave. "Damian..." You whined and felt him twitch inside you a groan ripping from his lips. "Habibi.... I.." You could feel him tensing and you moaned grinding against him. "Please..." You whimpered and felt him twitch before he lifted his hips and you felt him spill inside you both of you gasping at the feeling. Damian fell onto his back and you slumped over him panting. After a minute his hand trailed up your back sending shivers down your spine. "Are you alright habibi?" You nodded against him and he tightened his arms around you.</p><p>     A few minutes later he shifted pulling out of you and you hissed before squeaking when he lifted you and carried you into the bathroom. He turned on the shower all without putting you down and after a minute and it was warm enough he carried you into the shower. You gasped at the shock of the water hitting you and he chuckled softly. He lowered you slowly and kept hold until you were steady on your feet. Once you were both clean he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your back against his chest. "Are you okay beloved?" You nodded and turned cupping his cheek. "I'm good Dami I promise." He smiled and kissed your cheek lightly.</p><p>     You were just climbing out of the shower towel wrapped around you when there was a knock on the door. You stiffened at the sound and Damian laid his hand on your arm. "I'll get it." You glanced down to find just the towel around his waist and hesitated. He followed your glance and chuckled before tugging you into the bedroom. He threw out his sweatpants and t-shirt before pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I'll be right back habibi." You nodded and heard him close the bedroom door before he pulled open the front door. You could hear some talking while you were dressing before there was a knock on the bedroom door. Breath catching in your throat you threw on your sweatshirt and pulled the door open only to be met with Sam's concerned eyes. "Y/n! Why is he here?" You met Damian's eyes over Sam's head and he shrugged while you just sighed in relief. "Uh.. we were just...." Damian spoke up from behind him drawing Sam's attention. "I came over to take y/n out for breakfast. You're more then welcome to come." You shot him a smile and Sam narrowed his eyes before shrugging and wrapping his arms around your waist. "Hiya Sammy." You pressed a kiss to his forehead and then ran your fingers through his hair. Before you pulled away Sam was tugging you towards the door already talking about being hungry and you chuckled glancing  back to find Damian shaking his head and shrugging following behind the two of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spending the day with Sam and Damian proved more eventful then you had expected, especially with Sam forcing himself between the two of you at any point possible which to Damian's irritation just amused you. You both dropped Sam off before nightfall and Damian returned with you to your apartment as it was getting dark. Damian wrapped his arms around you as soon as the door was closed behind you both and you only had enough energy to lean back into his arms and shut your eyes. You were silent for a while before you tilted your head back on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Damian?" He hummed and looked down at you. "I'm sorry about Sam. I know he... was being a bit of a brat." Damian chuckled and raised his eyebrow down at you. "Oh? Is that what you would call it?" You smirked slightly and nudged him with your elbow. "Yes I would call him a brat and I did when he got out of the car. He just laughed at me." He chuckled and nuzzled into your neck. "It's alright. He just wants to protect you." You couldn't help but roll your eyes. "Oh yes because I need him to protect me." Damian snorted at the pure sarcasm in your voice  and turned you by your shoulders to face him. "It's alright. I'll protect you anyway." You snickered and rolled your eyes again making him frown and pull away. "Damian. I didn't mean to laugh I'm just I don't want to need protecting." He sighed and glanced out the window to the rapidly darkening sky. "Can I come back tonight? After patrol?" You bit your lip and nodded reaching out to touch his cheek. "Of course." He grinned down at you and leaned to brush his lips across yours before you nudged him towards the bedroom and told him where you put his uniform.</p><p>     Damian did come back, he slipped in through the window carrying a bag and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. The thump was enough to wake you up and send you jolting up in bed. Damian was quick to grab your hand and press a kiss to the back of your hand. "It's just me beloved. I'm sorry for waking you." You blinked up at him and frowned slightly before yawning. "It's okay Dami-" You cut yourself off with another yawn making him chuckle softly. You felt his lips press against your temple and laid you back on the bed. "I'll be right back." You nodded and rolled on your side missing Damian head into the shower and return.</p><p>     Damian was asleep when you woke up very early and you slid out from under his arm and brushed his hair off his forehead. You sighed before heading towards the kitchen and grabbed your things to get ready for the day. You quickly scribbled a note knowing if Damian were to wake up he would stop you from leaving. Instead you crept back into the bedroom laid the note next to him. Before leaving and locking the door behind you with a sigh. You knew exactly where you were headed even if you hadn't actually thought about it. It didn't take long for you to find yourself back in the biker bar where you had met Red hood outside of being kidnapped who you now knew was Jason. Because honestly knowing about Damian, it didn't take longer then ten minutes to figure out who everyone else was. Jason was obvious once you saw him move, he had an elegance when he moved. Damian you knew had a nearly similar grace although he seemed like he was still learning how to work around his growing self.</p><p>     You shook yourself from your train of thought and opened the door to the bar. The bartender was the only one there and he frowned seeing you before motioning for you to sit down. You crossed to the bar and sat across from him waiting until he put down the cup he was cleaning and leaned against the bar looking at you. "What do you want?" You cleared your throat and shifted before answering him, "I need a job." He leaned back obviously surprised but shifted his frown fading slightly. "What makes you think I got a job to give you?" You twisted your hands together under the bar. Before jerking your thumb over your shoulder towards the obvious help wanted sign in the window. "Yeah I need someone but you're a bit young." You chuckled softly and shrugged. "Sir I'm not gong to be drinking if that's what you are thinking. I'm... pregnant." He frowned again and leaned closer. "How old are you?" Shifting slightly you decided to be honest hoping it would help. "Fifteen sir." He started to shake his head and you lurched forward. "Please! I need a job. I need to be able to take care of this baby." He sighed and paced behind the bar once or twice before stopping once more in front of you. "One week. I'll give you one week trial. If I catch you drinking.... Your ass will be on the street faster then you can say please. Got it?" You nodded sharply and stuck your hand out waiting for him to shake it he did so hesitantly.</p><p>     By the time you were headed back to the apartment your phone was going nuts, Damian constantly calling you and texting you. You answered as you walked out of the bar hearing his voice raise in your ear. "Y/n! What the hell! Where did you go?" You sighed and waited for him to calm down a little before answering him. "I got a job Damian." He seemed to freeze falling silent for a moment before speaking again. "Why would you do that? You don't need a job, I- we can take care of you." You were shaking your head even though he couldn't see you. "I don't need you to take care of me. I will take care of myself and this baby." You hung up before he could protest ignoring his calling you back. You were halfway to the apartment when your phone started to go off with another number but not one you recognised. Sighing you answered anyway figuring that Damian probably had asked one of his siblings to call you. You answered in a snap. "What!?" Instead of words laughter filled the phone. Just laughter, and you froze in the middle of the sidewalk. You were frozen for long enough that someone ran straight in to you and you felt a sharp pain right in your side. You were swaying on your feet just the laughter echoing in your head before you slumped. Arms caught you but you couldn't struggle head falling to the side eyes closing not seeing who picked you up or where they were taking you.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You couldn't get through the calls that had just been ringing went straight to voice mail now. You were frozen in place by the foot of her bed and you turned towards it slowly. Not even an hour ago you were wrapped around her feeling her warmth seep into your bones. You had been dreaming for once a night with no nightmares and one you were hoping to repeat but now.... now you couldn't even hear her voice. You were praying, something you found yourself doing more and more now that you had met her, that she was safe just ignoring you. You fought not to run out the door and go looking for her. Hoping instead she would come back. You have no idea how long you waited frozen to that spot, unable to move until your phone started to go off. "What?" "Damian there's a problem." You didn't hear the rest knowing without hearing that it was about her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You learn who kidnaps you as well as what their plan is and Damian has a confrontation with someone he should have had a while ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov </p><p>     You could feel your breath catch in your throat, your heart was pounding in your chest and you didn't even hear what was being said on the other end of the phone, your hand had dropped the phone fell to the floor and you didn't even notice. With your vision swimming you physically had to shake yourself before you reacted to the shouting coming from the fallen phone. "Damian! Damian! Are you still there?" You picked it back up and held it to your ear speaking softly. "I'm here. What did you say?" You heard a sigh more tired then frustrated before he was repeating what he said. "We just got a note on the... computer. It say's you'll never find her. What happened Damian?" You swallowed hard and finally felt yourself move although all you did was sit hard on the bed. "She left the apartment. I finally got a hold of her and she said she was getting a job. Then she hung up on me and her calls started going straight to voice mail. I... I think something happened. I have a bad feeling." You could hear an intake of breath and then heavy footsteps on the other end. "Don't move. We'll be there shortly." You hardly heard him say goodbye you just stared at the phone in your hand until there was a pounding at the door that had you jumping to your feet.</p><p>     Your brothers were shouting from the hallway and you wanted to run and open the door but it was like you were stuck in slow motion. You hardly moved, just enough to open the door and let them in, they pushed their way past you and you didn't react not even moving away from the door when they were all inside. It took Dick's hands on your shoulders to turn you towards them a movement that normally would have had you at least shoving him away but you just swayed where you were standing letting him turn you. "Damian...." His voice shook you out of your trance just enough for you to jerk out of his grip. "Don't- Just don't touch me." Dick's hands dropped away from your shoulders and you saw his frown spread across his face but it didn't faze you. Tim spoke up from where he had perched on the couch opening his laptop. "Damian when did you get a hold of her?" You shook yourself to try and focus before glancing down at your phone still in your hand and you tossed it at him to let him see the call history. He pulled it up and started typing quickly. Jason was peering over his shoulder and you heard him suck in his breath making your head jerk up and lock on them. "What?!" You demanded and both their heads raised with matching frowns before Tim spoke. "I found her on some cameras, she walked out of a bar and answered the phone when you got a hold of her. She kept walking for a bit and I followed her, before she picked up the phone a second time. She just froze, I can't get an angle on her face or anything but she didn't move until someone bumped into her. Then whoever it was picked her up and took off down an alley. I lose them then." Your jaw clenched and you took a step closer. "Find them. Who ever it is must have done something to her. So find out who it is." Tim and Jason exchanged a look before Tim nodded and bent over his keyboard once again.</p><p>     You began pacing the first movement you could make yourself do and it was just enough to keep you from falling to your knees. Dick caught you by the shoulders stopping you and you wanted to jerk away but you fell still. "It's going to be okay little D." You shook your head feeling your breath leave you quickly. "I told her I would protect her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her again and .... she's gone again. Is this.... is it my fault?" Your voice broke, something you knew Todd and Drake would have teased you for any other time but neither mentioned it. Dick shook his head and bent slightly to force you to meet his eyes. "It's not your fault Damian, y/n won't blame you either, we'll find her I promise." You tried to nod but it was jerky and your shoulders shook trying to hold back everything that wanted to boil over. Dick sent a look over his shoulder at the others before pulling you into his arms. You stiffened pulling away from him but his voice was in your ear before you could. "We'll find her, you will save her and everything with be okay Dame's I swear." A tear slipped down your cheek before you managed to jerk out of his grip and storm back into the bedroom undisturbed.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     Your head was pounding when you slid your eyes open but you tried to focus blinking past the blur in your eyes to find an almost empty room. The walls and floor were bare, only the bed you were laying on, a chair and a table in the corner. Raising your head up fully you looked down at yourself to find your hands and feet tied together but not to the bed. Gritting your teeth against the pain in your head you sat up and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. Before you could do more then that, to try and cut the zip ties around your wrists and ankles the door opened slowly. Taking in a deep breath you watched the shadows in the doorway until someone finally stepped inside. Your breath rushed out in what was almost relief when you could sight of the mask shinning in the light. "Welcome back my dear. How have you been?" You narrowed your eyes at him and lifted your arms up. "Cut my ties and I'll show you exactly how I've been" He chuckled and shook his head. "Now I don't think that will be necessary at all. Do you remember the deal I offered you before?" You thought for a moment before nodding slowly as you remembered. "I'll repeat the offer, if you lead Damian Wayne to me I will let you go, no harm to you... or your child." You shook your head not even thinking about it. He tsked and sighed before shaking his head. "That's a shame. See I have someone very interested in that boy, all you have to do is give him up." Shaking your head once more you started to lay back, making yourself comfortable before he jerked towards you and grabbed your chin painfully. "Show some respect child." You bit back a snarl and snapped at him aiming to bite his fingers only for him to jerk away. "Daddy is it my turn?" Your head jerked back towards the door the voice familiar and making you freeze.</p><p>     Out from the shadows stepped May and your eyes widened before you snorted a laugh. "Are you serious?" Black Mask seemed to freeze obviously surprised at your laughter while May stepped closer drawing your eyes once again. "What's so funny?" You finally sobered and shook your head with a smile. "It just makes so much sense. But I still wont bring him to you, even if I did May he'd want nothing to do with you." She frowned before shaking it off with a smile that made your fade. "No probably not with you alive, but when he finds out you aren't, and I'm there to comfort him..." She trailed off her smile widening into something creepy. You still shook your head. "Not even then May." Smile fading off her face slightly she stepped forward and her hand lashed out snapping your head to the side. "I've heard him talking you know at school, when he shows up. He's invested in that child you're carrying." Your hands still bound covered your stomach protectively eyes flashing to meet hers. "So what?" That smile was back leering at you as she bent forward. "So if I bring it to him safe and sound the three of us could be a family." You shook your head firmly and as you did you saw Black Mask turned to leave the room. You called out stopping him in his tracks. "You're going to let your daughter do this? Throw away her life for some boy! And a baby that isn't even hers or his?" His head turned slightly and his voice sent chills down your spine. "Whatever my little girl wants I will get for her." Then he was gone closing the door and leaving the two of you alone once again.</p><p>     Your eyes were drawn back to her when she sat on the bed next to you and her finger tips skimmed down your cheek. "You could have made this easy on yourself you know. You had two boys, all you had to do was give up Damian. That other one in the leather jacket smelled poor, you could have kept him." Eyes narrowing at her you turned your body slightly but she didn't notice. "Dean has nothing to do with this. Damian told you himself he wanted nothing to do with you, that's not my fault." Her eyes flashed with something that nearly had you recoiling. "Yes it is! He was going to notice me this year! Fall in love with me but you showed up and ruined it!" You swallowed and watched her jaw clench before she lowered her eyes to her hands. You took the chance and shot your head forward connecting with hers and knocking her off the bed. She cried out and slumped forward while you scrambled as fast as your tied ankles would allow towards the closed door and wrenched it open. Another cry from her had you surrounded and you were wrapped up tight into arms with a forearm cutting off your air. As your vision started to go dark you could hear her cry out voice sounding thick with blood. "Don't hurt her! You might hurt the baby!" The arm around your throat loosened and you were slammed roughly on the bed ties around your wrists and ankles replaced with chains to the bed. You struggled but found your position unchanged until her face loomed over yours blood dripping steadily from her nose. "You'll regret that bitch." You were alone again the door slamming shut behind her with a sharp clang that had you flinching before tears came to your eyes unbidden.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You were watching the video of her being taken for what seemed like the thousandth time back at the manor when you saw something all of you must have missed, when y/n was picked up and carried into the alley another person followed just behind, much shorter then the other and you could tell from the way they walked it was a girl. You called out and Dick as well as Barbra were there with in a minute obviously they had been hovering. "Look." You pointed to the screen and played it for them. Dick obviously didn't notice anything different but Barbra did and she pulled the laptop closer. "Play it again." Once you did she wrenched the laptop away from you and began typing away. You watched her for a few minutes before you turned and walked away walking down to the cave.</p><p>     You weren't alone down there for long before Steph and Cass came down the stairs chatting. They fell silent seeing you sitting on the floor sharpening your blade in silence. Cass came and sat next to you her shoulder brushing against yours. She had told you once the sound of you sharpening your blade was relaxing to her,  it almost helped her meditate. Steph made her way past the two of you and you glanced up to find her by the training dummies but watching you instead. Cass finally broke the silence but not in empty reassurance like Dick liked to do instead it was a question. "Did you tell her?" Glancing over at her briefly before your eyes fell back to your sword. "Tell her what?" She sighed before clarifying. "That you love her." You nodded still keeping your eyes on your blade. "Of course I did." Cass hummed softly and Steph spoke up from across the floor. "Then she know's you'll be coming for her. She'll wait." Head shooting up you sent her a glare and snarled at her. "She shouldn't have to wait. If I had protected her like I promised she wouldn't be in danger in the first place." Cass placed a gentle hand on your shoulder stopping you from lunging at her and you turned your glare to her. "You could not have stopped her from leaving. She needs independence." You started to shake your head but stopped yourself. "She needs to be safe." Steph spoke up before coming to sit across from the two of you and moving your forgotten blade gently off your lap. "You can't trap her to protect her Dame's, She needs to be able to live her own life too." You sighed and nodded letting Cass wrap her arm around your shoulders. "Did I put her in danger? Just by wanting to get to know her." You watched their mouths open and shut before Steph spoke "Maybe, but she could have brushed you off, she wanted to be your friend too Damian." Closing your eyes when you next spoke it was determined if a little watery. "We'll find her and when we do, I'm going to get her somewhere safe." Steph spoke her hand coming to rest on your arm. "And then what Damian? You'll never see her again?" Swallowing you nodded jaw trembling slightly. "If that's what it takes to protect her." They both sighed and shook their heads but when you stood to leave taking your sword with you neither of them stopped you.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You finally stopped struggling against your binds and slumped onto your back letting your head fall to hit the pillow. Eyes closing slowly you didn't bother praying but you did speak silently to your baby promising them that everything would be okay. It wasn't too much longer before the door flew open again but you didn't lift your head, other then a jolt of surprise no one would have known you noticed. You expected whoever it was to start talking right away but they stayed silent until finally she spoke up. "You didn't break my nose." You scoffed and opened your eyes again. "I'll just have to try harder next time." She took a few steps closer and the bed dipped under her weight as she sat next to you. You didn't flinch away just lifted your head enough to meet her eyes. " You know I know all about Damian. I bet you don't know anything about him." You opened your mouth to argue with her but found yourself closing it again. She giggled and you just raised your eyebrow at her. "He loves animals, has a whole bunch of them. He draws all the time but he wont let anyone see, I've seen them, they're beautiful. I know something not even Daddy knows." You felt your heart twist in your chest at the look on her face and you were instantly worried. She leaned closer her face near yours when she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Damian is Robin. His whole family is the bats. But of course I wont tell daddy that or he wouldn't let me have him." Your tongue darted out to lick your lips and you spoke softly. "How do you know?" She giggled again and pulled back slightly. "I watched you, Robin came in through your window and never left but Damian never came in your door but he left through the front door." Shaking your head slightly had her smile fading. "I don't know what you're talking about. Robin never came into my apartment." Her smile was gone completely now and her hand flashed out fist clenched and connected with your cheek making you cry out. "Don't lie to me! I saw it with my own eyes! You tainted him! Used him! But I'm going to make him forget all about you." She was screaming and you flinched back as much as you were able to but she caught your chin forcing you to meet her eyes. "I'll do things to him, for him you could never do and he wont even want to think about you anymore." The image of them twined together in bed passed through your brain and you were snarling before you thought better of it. "He'll never have you, no matter what you offer him." She pulled away with a giggle. "Well he certainly wont want you when we are done with you." You opened your mouth to say something but she was shoving a cloth in it nearly making you choke on it.</p><p>   It had to be at least an hour since she left you still tied to the bed and gagged when someone new opened the door. You raised your head wearily and blinked over at the young man in the door way. He glanced over his shoulder at someone you couldn't see and seemed to shake his head before he was shoved inside. The door was closed behind him and he banged on it. His words took a minute to register. "Please! I don't want to do this! She's just a kid!" You grunted through the cloth and he glanced over at you hitting the door once more before seeming to give up and slide down the door to the floor. Grunting again had him lifting his head and meeting your eyes. "You aren't going to bite me if I take that cloth out of your mouth are you?" You hesitated for a moment but shook your head. He slid over to you still on the floor and pulled the cloth out jerking his hand back quickly. You sucked in a breath and licked your lips clearing your throat. When you spoke a little while later your voice was hoarse but he seemed to understand. "What don't you want to do to me?" He looked down at the floor unable to meet your eyes. "They want me to.... use you. But you're just a kid." You snorted and rolled your eyes. "I'm carrying the jokers baby. I'm already tainted. I don't think you raping me is going to make that much of a difference to Damian." You raised your voice as much as you were able to knowing someone was listening. The man by your bed flinched slightly but tilted back to look at you. "Really?" You nodded and he frowned before standing up and walking towards the door. "You need to let me out of here, it wont make a difference." The door opened and he was yanked out. You scoffed and shouted before the door closed. "Let's try something original here!" A familiar laugh echoed and you froze expecting him next but the door just closed light shutting off behind it plunging you into darkness.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     When you left the cave you could hear them talking about you, as you passed the kitchen you could hear Jason talking with Alfred heading up the stairs you could hear Tim and Father speaking quietly. Finally making it to your bedroom you glanced out the window. You should be getting ready for patrol shortly but father had forbid you from going, telling you instead to go back to y/n's apartment and wait there for her. You changed into your uniform that you had never bother putting away anyway and were out the window moving too quickly for them to catch you even with the alarms going off. You knew exactly where you were headed, you shouldn't have brushed her off. As soon as you were off property you were swinging using your grapple to get to Arkham quicker. Halfway there your com went off in your ear. "Robin, where are you going that is not where you belong." You stopped on a roof and bit your lip before speaking up. "There's something I need to do. Y/n told me she was hearing laughter, his laughter. I know he's still locked up but I have to make sure he had nothing to do with this." Father spoke up quickly. "I'll go, I'll take care of it. Go to her apartment." You stopped him before he could say anything else. "I have to do this. I made her feel crazy. I need to fix this." You knew exactly what he was thinking about, you could hear it in his voice. "Wait for me then, I'll go with you." You sighed before shaking your head. "I have to do this alone." You cut off your com before he could protest and continued quicker. You knew he would show up anyway but you needed this conversation to be alone.</p><p>     It wasn't hard to get inside undetected, or maybe you were detected and they just didn't care either way you were in front of his cell before long sword on your back feeling heavy and your hand flexing to grab it. He was sitting on his bed and he lifted his head to meet your eyes. "Well to what do I owe this lovely visit Robin? Is your little girlfriend asking about me?" You stepped closer only the glass separating you from being in his cell now. "What did you do to her?" He blinked in surprised and started to chuckle standing up and walking towards the glass. "You mean she didn't tell you? How in the end she was begging for it, for me to use her body? She liked the pain Robin, liked it when I carved into her skin. She liked my brand on her. Or how she was riding me at the end taking control over that." You growled softly a warning and he smiled widely. "Or did she not tell you about the baby I gave her. The one she begged me for so we could raise it together?" You clenched your fist against the urge to take your sword and he watched the movement before giggling. "Oh so you did know about that. So tell me what exactly is it I did? That you don't already know about anyway." Jaw clenching and bit out through clenched teeth. "She's been hearing you laugh. All the time, what did you do?" He threw back his head laughing sharply and your hand flashed back drawing your sword just making his laughter worse. "I didn't do that to her. Maybe she's crazy now. Oh or better yet maybe it's the baby! It's already crazy inside her!" He was laughing again and you snarled fist lashing out and punching the glass. He bent over from laughing too hard and you were smashing the keypad the door breaking open and inside his cell before he could lift himself back up. Your sword was at his throat making his laughter die in his throat while the sharp blade drew a thin line of blood from him. "Shut up before I shut you up." He was still grinning and shook his head as you heard pounding feet approaching. "You wont, daddy bats would never let you." Snarling you pushed closer forcing him back against the wall a small squeak coming from him. "He's not here, and you tortured her.... Killing you would be far too easy for me." You pushed forward slightly drawing more blood before you were dragged back by guards and he was handcuffed and removed. "You need to go Robin." Nodding you jerked out of their grip sheathing your sword and made your way out only for someone calling for you to stop you.</p><p>      "Bird boy! Hey bird boy!" Glancing over you saw Harley Quinn calling you a frown on her face. "What Quinn?" You were snapping but looking over your shoulders guards were close by. "I didn't know he was going to do that to her. I thought I was enough, you know?" You snarled at her quickly growing angry. "You let him touch her, use her. You should have stopped him." She nodded looking down sadly. "I know. I.... didn't want my puddin' mad at me. But... is she really pregnant?" Hesitating you narrowed your eyes at her and stepped closer. "Yes." She swallowed and looked away before lowering her voice. "I was too, he didn't know though. I kept her away from him, she's a good kid honest. I'll help you... keep him away from the kid." Eyes narrowed more you closed the distance only the glass between you. "Why?" She swallowed and looked down at her feet. "Because he wouldn't be a good father. We don't need any messed up kids." Nodding you met her eyes and backed up slightly. "Then keep that promise Quinn or me and you will have more problems.</p><p>     You were out of Arkham just as you saw the plane fly over the island and father dropped down. Before he could see you, you took off away from him. You had just made it back to the mainland when he caught you, grabbing your arm and stopping you. "You could have killed him." Spinning on your feet you faced him. "I didn't." His jaw was clenched and he shook his head. "You could have. Robin, I told you not to go there." Swallowing you stepped back slightly at the look of disappointment on his face. "I had to. I made her think she was crazy. I had to..... I needed to make sure it wasn't him." He sighed and shook his head. "And was it?" You shook your head crossing your arms over your chest. His hand came down on your shoulder. "Go to her apartment Robin and wait out the night. I'll call you if I find anything out. Al brought a bag over there for you just in case." You nodded and bit your lip before turning away. You were halfway off the roof when you stopped and spoke softly. "I'm sorry." Before you could take off he reached you and tugged you into his arms in a hug that would have hurt anyone else. "I know you love her and you want to protect her. But you can't kill to do that. We'll get her back and then we will all keep her safe." You nodded and patted his arm before jerking away and using your grapple to swing away from him. You made it to her apartment and on to her bed before you broke grabbing her pillow and finally letting tears fall without stopping them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time has passed and you can see the changes in the time that has passed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your pov</p><p>     With a sigh you rolled onto your side on the bed and rested your hand over your growing stomach, you had no idea how long you had been in that room but time had certainly passed. You could feel him moving inside you, and at some point you had started to think of names and you couldn't stop thinking of your baby as a boy. You were fed three times a day and given vitamins. Enough time had to have passed that Damian, Sam and Dean had probably given up searching for you, not that you blamed them. Right on time the door opened and a tray of food was placed on the table. In the beginning you would have jumped up and ran for the door but you could no longer be bothered. Instead you just waited for him to leave before pulling yourself up and making your way to the table. </p><p>     Finished eating you made your way back to the bed and curled back up, you knew May would be back in the morning with something new to tell you about Damian about the only thing you lived for now. You fell asleep rather quickly with nothing else to do even if you didn't want to. The next morning came rather quickly and when the door burst open all you did was sit up and rub your eyes tiredly. "May?" She was angry and stomped over to the bed you were resting on grabbing your hair and yanking your head back. "What did you do!?" You blinked up at her and shook your head as best as you could in her grip. "I don't... I didn't do anything?" You know your confusion was showing in your voice and it had her growling tugging harder. "Why is he so obsessed with you?" You couldn't help yourself you grinned at the thought and swatted her hand away. "Because I'm better then you and you will never be me." Her hand flashed out and snapped your head to the side but your grin did not fade. "Damian will be mine and he will forget about you when he's wrapped in my arms." You scoffed and shook your head with your eyes narrowed at her. "He will never touch you." You were shoved down onto the bed and your head bounced off the frame with a groan. "Yes he will just you wait and see. When I bring him that baby he'll fall into my arms faster then you think.</p><p>     She was gone and you were alone once again and your stomach rolled with bile and you had to swallow hard to stop from throwing up. Not too much longer the door opened again and you expected it to be you food and vitamins but you were surprised to find Black Mask himself. "Hello again dear." You sat up once again and your hand automatically covered your stomach. "What do you want?" He snickered softly and sat in your chair arm dangling over the back of it. "See my daughter is convinced that the baby you are carrying will bring her and your boyfriend... excuse me ex boyfriend-  together.  Now I don't mind that but I don't want her raising that baby." You tightened your grip on your stomach and leaned over it just slightly. "Well good thing that will never happen then. Damian will not want anything to do with her." Sighing he leaned closer towards you but did not get up from the chair. "She is convinced otherwise. Do you know why that is?" You shook your head and sat up more. "May tells me he is still searching for you perhaps we can fix that." You narrowed your eyes at him and he chuckled. "Well... soon enough. If my math is correct... you only have another month or so." Your throat spazmed and breath caught but you forced it back down. "I've been here for three months?" He nodded with a grin and stood up crossing to you before patting your cheek gently.</p><p> Damian's pov</p><p>     You were dragging your feet down the stairs at your fathers call. The door opened as you reached the bottom of the stairs revealing Sam and Dean. Dean sent you a glare while Sam greeted you softly. You sent them both a nod before turning the corner towards the kitchen hearing them follow behind you. Father was waiting for the three of you in the kitchen and he stuck his hand out for them to shake. "Sam, Dean. how are the two of you holding up?" Sam spoke up stopping the pleasantries. "Everything sucks. Have you found her yet?" Father shook his head and glanced over at you with a frown. "We're trying to." Dean clenched his jaw and smacked the table. "For God's sake your the fucking-" He cut himself off and you raised your eyebrow before watching Sam elbow him in the side. "Dean! Yelling at them will not help anything." Dean grumbled and you sighed before pushing back from the table. "Forget this. I have better things to be doing." You were halfway to the door when father called for you and stopped you. "Damian wait. Dean would you show it to us please?" You froze and turned back until he threw rather rudely an envelope at him. You raised your eyebrow while he opened it and read a note aloud. "Stop looking for me I am safe." You rushed over and snatched the paper from his hands. "That's not her handwriting." Sam shook his head. "No it's not that's why we are here." Taking the paper you practically ran towards the cave not caring about if they found out or not.</p><p>     Father came down shortly after and sat heavily next to you at the computer while you were typing away. "Find anything?" You shook your head and glanced over at him. "Nothing. It doesn't match any handwriting we have samples for. I.... I just want to find her." His hand found your shoulder and squeezed gently. "We will, I promise." You sighed and lowered your head to bury your face in your hands. "What if she....." You trailed off unable to finish that thought and he squeezed again. "I know its been.... it's been three months but we'll find her." You cleared your throat and sighed. "She's due soon, that baby will be here. If she..... if she has to have it by herself she could...." He nodded and you rubbed your hand over your face. "We'll find her first Damian. Try not to.... think about it." He left with another squeeze of your shoulder.</p><p>     You were out on the roofs when you heard the screams. The sound was close by and you rushed towards it only to find a warehouse with no windows and no way in. The screams got louder and echoed around you. Slapping your com you called for backup while swinging up onto the roof only to hear your name being screamed next obviously the sound was filled with pain. "I hear her. Please.... help." You slapped the signal on your belt and began searching once again for a way in the screams repeating and getting louder the closer you got to one end. Pounding on the wall you called out pleading in your voice. "I'm here beloved! Please I'm right here!" The sound cut out and you fell to your knees just as someone dropped beside you. Glancing up you had tears in your eyes and your fist hit the wall hard. "I heard her I swear to god.... she's right here." You were lifted to your feet and pulled away quickly. "There's no one in there but we have to go... now." He yanked you away just in time as the explosion shook you both. "NO! SHE'S IN THERE!" You were screaming and struggling to get free but you were held tightly in place unable to move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A blessing is met with an unfortunate event that leaves Damian in one way more alone then he should be but also with another task to help him remain sane in this world that seems determined to hurt him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov</p><p>     The building was burning completely engulfed in flames when you managed to free yourself and turn to find it had been Jason to yank you away. You swung as he was removing his helmet and landed a hit directly to his neck forcing him to gasp and drop to his knees. "What the fuck demon?!" He shouted through his gasps and you stepped closer glaring at him. "You let her die. She was in there and now she's dead." He shook his head hand coming up to rub at his throat. "There was no one in there. I scanned the building, it was empty I swear." You shook your head not believing him. "No she was in there. I heard her screaming, she was hurt or something but I heard her screaming." Jason shook his head and raised back up to his feet. "There was no one in there. Look the fire's being put out, we can search the building after." You clenched your jaw and closed your eyes before moving towards the edge of the roof and perching there to watch.</p><p>     It took two hours for the fire to go out and Jason waited silently with you. You dropped down instantly and stalked towards the charred remains of the building where both of you spent at least another hour searching through only to find nothing that indicated anyone had been there when Jason called for you. "Robin, look at this." Over by the corner you had been in he was crouched pushing back ashes. You came over and found a ruined recorder, obviously there was no way to play it but your stomach clenched at the sight. Jason picked it up and stuck it in his belt. "Come on lets get this home and we'll see what was on it." You nodded and his hand fell to your shoulder nudging you gently until you fell into step with him back towards the cave.</p><p>     You refused to leave the cave while Barbra was working on the recorder and you knew she was getting annoyed with your constant movement behind her but she said nothing mostly because you weren't the only one who was waiting. Jason kept popping back in followed shortly by Dick and even father kept coming back although you weren't sure if he was checking progress or to make sure you hadn't annoyed Barbra into killing you. Finally when they walked in for the fifth time in just over an hour she turned and stared at all of them. "Okay listen very carefully to me. I know you all want to know what happened and so do I but I can't do this if you all keep interrupting me so either sit down and shut up or leave the cave until I call for you." Father opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a look. "That means you too Bruce so everyone go." You met her eyes and she softened slightly before repeating herself. "I can focus better alone and I'll get done faster. I'll call you as soon as I'm done." With a sigh you nodded and allowed Dick to lead you up the stairs towards the kitchen where you all waited.</p><p>     Although it felt like forever you knew it really only took another two hours before she called for you and you all went running down to the cave. Her face was grim when she turned towards you and you felt yourself sway just from the look on her face but you nodded anyway. She pressed play and sure enough the cave was filled with her screams. You flinched at the sound and swallowed hard before she cut it off. Jason spoke up softly drawing everyone's eyes. "At least she wasn't in there." You glared slightly at him before slumping and lowering your head to your hands. "But why is she screaming? Why do they have a tape of her screaming?" His mouth closed and they all exchanged looks before Barbra spoke up again. "I tried looking into the recording and everything but.... I can't find any information on the date or anything. I'll keep looking." You nodded again sending her a look with silent thanks before turning and leaving the cave her screams echoing in your mind and no doubt would be filling your dreams.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You knew something was different the moment you woke up although at first you weren't sure why when the pain that had woke you up in the first place shot through you again, making you gasp. Forcing yourself into a sitting position and throwing back the covers showed that your water had broken and the twinges earlier in the day had been the start. You cursed silently and scrambled out of bed grabbing all the extra blankets you had been given. You bit down on your lip as you moved and felt another pain shoot down your back. The little research you had been able to do before you were taken said that this should be a realitivly long process simply because it was your first but something seemed different then you expected. As if proving that fact by the time you made it back to the bed you were hunched over and gasping out in pain. Glancing down between your legs there was blood and you cursed again now having no choice if you wanted to make sure your baby was safe. Crossing to the door you banged on it and shouted. "Help! Help something's wrong!" You were screaming and banging for a good few minutes when the door finally opened. "What the fuck are you-" The young man cut himself off when you bent over with a shout of pain and his eyes widened. He turned his head and shouted for someone before grabbing your arm more gently then you expected. </p><p>     The room was filled with people with in a few minutes May included. She caught sight of the blood between your legs and frowned before she was pushed aside by the almost doctor they had that occasionally checked you out.  He exchanged looks with her before the door was filled once again and you heard Black Mask's voice fill the room and send it into silence other then your breathing. "What is going on here." The doctor turned to him with a frown. "We have to do a c-section something is wrong and if she keeps pushing she could kill the baby." May spoke up before either of you could. "Do it, right now." You tried to protest but you were forced onto the bed and tied down. The doctor left the room for a minute and you struggled against the binds for as long as you could until he was back. "Everyone out now!" Everyone filed out except May and the young man who opened the door. "I want to help." He spoke at the same time as May. "I'm staying." The doctor rolled his eyes but nodded and you sent him a pleading look.</p><p>     Before you could say anything your shirt was lifted and he reached over for a scalpel. You were screaming in pain in an instant while he cut through your skin. None of you noticed Black Mask lingering in the doorway with something small in his hands. It wasn't long before you passed out from the pain and fell silent. You woke up when another cry filled the room much smaller and softer then yours had been. "He's perfect." May's voice was surprisingly sweet and you blinked up at the doctor struggling once again against the ties as he wrapped the baby. "Give me my baby!" You felt tears streaming down your cheeks but May took him and brought him over to you turning him so you could see him. His eyes were open and startling green for a newborn and your breath hitched, not in a reminder of Joker but in the similarities between his eyes and Damian's. "He's mine remember?' You struggled harder hissing out a breath while the doctor stitched you up. "Give me my son!" May turned to leave carrying your baby when she paused by the door turning to the young man lingering by your bedside. "Get rid of her. We don't need her any more." Your struggle renewed while you shouted loudly through your tears ignoring your pain as she left.</p><p>Another few minutes and you were left alone with the young man whose hand had dropped to his gun but he looked at you sadly. "Please.... Please, I just want my baby..." You were crying terrified and still in extreme pain. "I'm sorry..." He trailed off his voice trembling and you tugged on the ropes binding you to the bed. "Please... don't kill me.... please...." He knelt beside your bedside and you turned your head towards him meeting his eyes. "What's your name?" You had lowered your voice to a whisper and he blinked in surprise before biting his lip and glancing towards the door. "Jake." You swallowed and licked your lips. "Please Jake help me out of here, help me get my baby out of here. He's not safe here." His voice lowered to match yours and his eyes came back to yours. "She's not going to hurt him, she wanted him." You shook your head desperately pleading with him. "No she want's my.... She wants to be with Damian Wayne and regardless of if she has my baby or not he wont be with her. He'll take my baby and send her away. Jake please if you help me I'll help you stay safe from them." He looked ready to break ready to agree when the door opened again. Black Mask walked in with his own gun and pointed it at your head. You sobbed and struggled when the bang echoed around the room and the world went dark for you.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>      You woke up with a scream a bang echoing in your head and a sob caught in your throat. Running your hand over your face you wiped your tears away roughly when there was a knock on your door. "Master Damian, you need to get changed and come downstairs now." You slid off the bed and pulled open the door intent on snapping at him only to find something on Alfred's face that had you freezing. "I'll be right down." Once you were changed and you pulled your hood up over your bed ruffled hair you made your way down the stairs to find Alfred waiting at the bottom for you. "Your father is in his office waiting for you." You nodded and made your way past him glancing back to find him looking after you concerned.</p><p>     Opening the door to the office showed your father sitting at his desk with his hands folded together and eyes locked on someone sitting in the chair across from him. He raised his eyes to you and stood when you took a step closer. The body in the chair turned and your eyes narrowed when you found May wrapped up in a big coat. You were about to snap at her when a cry from her arms drew your attention. "Damian...." You froze eyes locked on the baby in her arms whose face was an almost exact match for y/n's. "What is... what is the meaning of this?" Your eyes never left the baby's face while your father spoke up. "May here tells me she believes that this is Y/n's baby, it- he was left on her doorstep just an hour ago." You shook your head and stepped closer the baby's eyes opening and you found yourself inhaling at the green eyes staring back at you. "Give him to me." May tucked him closer to her and shook her head but you didn't even notice. "Damian obviously y/n thought it would be best to leave him with me-" You cut her off finally raising your head to look her in the eye. "She did not leave him with you now give him to me." She frowned and recoiled from the sharpness in your tone before your father stepped around the desk and held out his hand. "May please can we see him just to make sure he is y/n's and then we can figure out where to go from here?" She hesitated and swallowed but finally nodded and you swooped in taking him gently and pressing him close to your chest.</p><p>     You turned on your heel and made it out of the room ignoring her protest and your father calling after you while you stalked through the halls. You passed a surprised Pennyworth who no doubt rushed off to keep her in the office while your father was following you. But you made it down to the cave before anyone could stop you. Tim was already down there at the computer when he turned towards you at the sound of you footsteps. "Is that a baby?" He was shocked and you started to ignore him before you realized you need help to take his blood. "Yes get over here and take his blood." He started to protest but shrugged and followed you into the med bay. When his tears spiked at the prick of the needle you soothed him murmuring softly to him while Tim sent you a look but made his way back to the computer. The blood was running quickly and you heard the intake of breath before you even realized your father had made it to you. Glancing up your eyes locked on the screen and the proof that the child you held in your hands was indeed Y/n's. Mouth dropped open you tightened your grip on him just slightly still keeping your touch gentle to him. He squirmed and you looked down meeting his eyes and broke down a sob catching in your throat. Father was there before you could collapse and supported both of you Tim rushing over his hand at your back. You refused to relinquish your hold on him instead letting them push you into a chair where you shook your grip on him the only thing steady. He made a sound in your arms and your voice trembled when you finally spoke up through your tears. "She can't have him. He's staying with me until we find Y/n." They exchanged looks but father nodded and knelt in front of you. "I'll figure it out Damian I promise." You nodded and raised your head to meet his eyes unbroken until a beeping sounded on the computer alerting you to something going on upstairs.</p><p>     Tim and father rushed off to deal with it leaving you alone with the baby fully and you shifted slightly lowering your eyes to him. "It's going to be okay. We'll find your mama soon I promise." He cooed up at you and you swallowed lifting one hand and trailing a finger down his cheek gently. Your throat was raw and voice trembling when you spoke again voice soft. "Then she can tell me what to do." Voice cracking you broke off and blinked back tears when he yawned in your arms. Shifting back you settled him better against your chest and ran your finger down his cheek once more before he fell asleep. You didn't move keeping your eyes on him and ignoring the sounds coming from above you trying to understand exactly what had happened in the last half an hour. Once you were sure he was out you spoke once more your voice impossibly soft barely a whisper. "I'll protect you... I swear." Another tear traced down your cheek when you didn't think you had any left, but you didn't move to wipe it away letting it fall for all the things you missed and that she would miss until you had her back and had the two of them safe in your arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian finds out the truth of what happened to you and he is fully heart broken.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly not sure when the next chapter will be up considering Christmas but if I can I'll get at least one up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Even in the cave you could hear May screaming and throwing a fit upstairs and you sighed closing your eyes before the cave was once again filled with everyone except your father and Alfred. Immediately you were surrounded every single sibling eyes on the sleeping baby in your arms. They kept silent in order not to wake him until finally Cass broke the silence. "You should go upstairs make her leave. She want's you." Your grip tightened slightly and you met her gaze. "I... He's sleeping." Jason spoke up softly from beside you knelt beside the chair you were sitting in. "He'll stay asleep with us Dames. We can handle it." Biting your lip you nodded and turned in the chair allowing Jason to scoop him gently from your arms. You made sure he was still asleep before standing. A glance back from the bottom of the stairs showed your siblings cooing quietly over him a sight that made you smile slightly.</p><p>     By the time you made it up the stairs and out of the cave all you could hear was her screaming and shouting. The few times she would stop for a breath your fathers calm voice would start but she would cut him off. Once you found where they were, they had moved from the office to the entry way your ears were ringing with her screams. Your footsteps echoed and cut off her shouting. Her eyes found your face and she lit up the anger wiped away and you narrowed your eyes slightly, but before you could say anything she was running over to you and wrapping her arms around your neck making you freeze in place. You managed to reach up and take her by the arms and pry her off of you as gently as you could manage. "It's time for you to leave May." Her face twisted slightly before she quickly cleared it and replaced it with confusion. "Why? I was hoping the two of us could work together, take care of the baby." You shook your head sharply not missing the anger flash over her face but father spoke up once more. "I already told you miss that Y/n's uncle and guardian is on his way. Until y/n is found he would legally be the baby's caretaker." Your eyes flashed to him over her head and he sent you a wink but your eyes were drawn back to her when she stomped her foot. "But the baby was left with me! Obviously she wanted me-" You cut her off quickly. "There is no way Y/n left her child for you to take care of. I assume whoever has her left him with you but not y/n." She frowned and crossed her arms, eyes darting back and forth before she once again stepped into your personal space fingernails trailing down your arm. You suppressed a shudder and bit back a sharp retort instead gently removing her hand. "Damian I'm sure this must be just... devastating for you, if there is anything.... anything at all you need you can tell me." Her eyelashes fluttered and her step forward had her brushing against you leaving you no need to imagine exactly what she meant. You couldn't help the curl of your lip in disgust but you pushed it down. "I appreciate that, however I'm sure I can manage." Her lips pursed obviously irritated and she cast a glance over her shoulder at your father who was watching the two of you before she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Can we talk alone for a few minutes?" You hesitated but eventually nodded and your father left sending you a raised eyebrow.</p><p>     As soon as he was out of sight her arms were around your neck once again and she had pressed her lips against yours. When you finally managed to pull away your hands were not gentle pushing her away and you made your disgust clear by wiping your mouth. "I have tried to be polite but obviously you aren't understanding that so let me make this perfectly clear to you. I want nothing to do with you and I never will. My heart belongs to Y/n." Her eyes narrowed slightly and her foot stomped before she turned away obviously pouting. You sighed and started to step around her to open the door when her voice came out as a whine. "But she's dead! I can give you everything!" You froze at her words and turned slowly towards her advancing on her in a way that your threat was clear. "What did you just say?" She stuttered and backed up but you kept following until her back hit the wall. "I... I.... what?" Jaw clenched you planted your fists on either side of the wall beside her head trapping her and repeated your question voice filled with anger and threatening. "I asked what you just said." She stuttered again and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she shook her head. "No? Perhaps I should remind you?" Your hand found her throat and you squeezed using her back against the wall to lift her and pin her with her feet dangling. She kicked and clawed at your hand but you were unmoving dropping your head down to her level voice practically a growl. "Last chance May." She finally nodded and you dropped her to her feet allowing her to drag in a breath her hand around her throat. "I... I just assumed! I mean why else would she leave her kid!" You shook your head eyes narrowed on her face. "Oh no. That was not an assumption. You would have said probably. You said it like you saw her." She shook her head frantically and your hand was back around her throat lifting her again making her scream out. Father came in and stopped short before rushing over and pulling you off of her. "Damian! What are you doing!?" Your eyes were locked on her hand twitching for your sword and remained silent while she started to blubber. "I didn't... I don't know what happened!" She was crying and you snarled at the fake tears that spilled father placing his hand out your chest in warning, finally you spoke. "She said Y/n was dead. Like she had seen it happen." Fathers eye's widened slightly at your words and glanced over at her eyebrow raised. "I didn't mean it like that I was assuming." She was obviously panicked now and you started to lunge at her again only for him to stop you. "I see. May it is time you leave now before my son does something else he regrets." She nodded shakily and ran out the door while he was holding you still.</p><p>     You finally managed to fight free and turned your narrowed eyes at him. "Why did you let her go! She probably killed Y/n herself!" Father shook his head with a frown. "Perhaps but we wont find out that way besides I planted a tracker on her. We'll know where she's going and Tim is already following her." You closed your eyes briefly and sighed before allowing him to lead you down to the cave. You watched her travels and once it seemed like she was staying you stood up before Barbra spoke up. "Damian we can't go yet. We have to observe and wait until night." You clenched your fists and shook your head. "What if she's still alive, what if she's killing her right now!" Tim spoke up drawing your attention. "That wouldn't be very smart of her. She knows you think she's involved and if y/n shows up dead now...." Jaw clenched you spoke voice hardly a whisper but enough that everyone heard. "I'll kill her." After a few coughs you realized that exactly what he meant and fell silent. The boy who had been sleeping rather contentedly in Steph's arms woke and made his presence known. Without thought you crossed to him and took him his crying calming instantly as well as your own heart calming with the way he snuggled into your arms.</p><p>     You were getting ready to leave when Alfred came down to the cave and called for all of your attention. "Excuse me but it seems that we have a few guests at the door." You were about to leave anyway when he spoke again. "I believe you'll want to hear this Master Damian." Stopping you crossed your arms and glanced over at father who was the only one unchanged yet and he nodded. Barbra pulled up the cameras in the kitchen and you all gathered around the computer to watch as he went up stairs.</p><p>     Eventually Sam and Dean were brought into the kitchen and you suppressed a sigh and eye roll as your father greeted them pleasantly. "What can I help you boys with this late?" They exchanged looks before Sam spoke up. "Y/n is dead." You were racing up the stairs before anyone could stop you uncaring of the uniform you still wore minus the domino mask. When you burst into the kitchen they exchanged another look with Dean being the one to speak. "I freaking told you!" Sam rolled his eyes and elbowed him but you paid it no mind. "What do you mean she's dead? How do you know?" Sam spoke again with a frown. "She told us, and where to find her too. We can show you." Father spoke up and you stepped closer. "What do you mean she showed you?" They sighed and exchanged another look. "Its really hard to explain but basically, Bobby, Dean and my dad are all hunters. They hunt monsters, ghosts that sort of thing. Y/n is a ghost, I don't know how she managed to come to us but she's stuck." You were growing angry and you slammed your hand down on the table making Sam jump something you would feel bad for later. "There is no such thing and you are wasting our time." You were about to turn away when Dean spoke up stopping you in the door way. "She told us about a mark he left on her skin. A burned J, just above her pant line. That's not something she would have told us while alive." You closed your eyes and nodded sharply. "Take me there." They both jumped up and you lead them down to the cave ignoring your father's protests.</p><p>     Before you could leave the cave the baby that was resting once again in a small bassinet Alfred had brought down woke up cooing and they both stopped. "Is that..?" Dean asked his eyes locked on him and you nodded. "Yes it is." You allowed the pause and even followed them over to him watching as they looked down at him with small smiles before Sam frowned and glanced at Dean. "We'll tell him all about her right?" Dean nodded and bumped his shoulder gently and you brushed your finger down his cheek before lifting your head to meet their eyes. "Yes we will no matter what happened she loved him already." They nodded and you began to lead them out again grabbing your sword and domino mask on the way ignoring comments from Barbra and father who was humidly getting ready in order to drive them in the bat-mobile. You followed them until they lead you to a row of abandoned warehouse, you walked in expecting to find nothing only to stop short at the sight you did find. Their combined gasps echoing around you repeated by the ones you heard in your com, by everyone watching through the cameras in yours and fathers masks. They were right and there she was on the dirty floor wrapped in a single threadbare blanket eyes wide open empty and a bullet wound in the forehead. You felt as empty as her eyes and it took Sam retching to the side to remind you that you weren't alone there although it didn't seem to matter for how you felt. Until a hand brushed your cheek and you cut your eyes to the side finding y/n right there if a little faded. Eyes flashing back and forth you took her in twice only for Dean to speak up softly. "See told you... ghost." Y/n nodded sadly and you shook your head backing away from her feeling your heart break at the sight of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian learns the hard truth and makes a promise to you that he would never break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That's..... not possible." You felt a heavy hand on your shoulder but you shook it off. Before you could demand an explanation or start searching for projectors or some other trick Dean found a crowbar not far away from her body and swung it at her. Your shout went unheard under y/n's cry of pain before she disappeared. Sam shouted and rushed over to Dean to knock it out of his hands. "What was that for!?" You were about to join the shouting when father called for silence loudly and you watch as Y/n reappeared in a flicker. She spoke rather calmly after crossing her arms over her chest. "First of all rude, second ow." Dean shrugged looking apologetic if only slightly. "He didn't believe us. Had to show him some how." While you sent him a glare father approached her body and you could see him flick something on his suit to start the scan before Sam spoke up. "Y/n can tell you what happened you know? She remembers." You flinched at the thought and raised your head up to find her watching you carefully. "Did she bring him to you? Is he safe?" You nodded slowly watching her smile slightly before father spoke once again. "Okay y/n what happened?" She stepped closer to her own body a sight that had you recoiling slightly but her words nearly had you retching. "Black mask shot me. May is his daughter, she had me kidnapped in order to.... she wanted my baby because she thought it would help get her closer to you. She hopped that without me there the two of you could raise him together. After I had him there was no use for me anymore so Black mask shot me." You felt your stomach roll and you wanted to reassure her that would never happen but once again father was speaking before you could. "Do you know where you were kept? We need proof of this." She nodded with a frown glancing down at her body. "I... sort of. But I can't leave, not really, honestly I have no idea how I managed to tell Sam and Dean where I was." Sam spoke up softly from behind you and you turned your head to find him avoiding looking at her or her body. "Y/n is stuck with her body, it can happen sometimes. We'll have to take her body with us." You and father exchanged glances and he was obviously hesitant but you didn't really care. If you had it your way you'd already be after both of them. Instead you stepped forward and knelt beside her body, without a word you scooped her up in your arms hating the way she felt there and how her head fell back lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Not waiting for anyone else you strode to the door feeling her walking right beside you, you glanced to your side and found her frowning. "I'm so sorry Damian." Without any words to give her you just shook your head.</p><p>     The ride was worse then anything you could have imagined while she directed father exactly where to go. Jumping out at a warehouse father barked an order to Sam and Dean demanding they stay inside the car.  You were inside the warehouse before he could tell you to wait dissapointed but not surprised to find it empty. With a scan you found one life sign and followed that not waiting for him to stop you or demand you did this his way. In front of a door was a young man bleeding heavily from a gun shot wound that he had obviously tried to stem the bleeding for. Eyes narrowed you drew your sword and let it drag on the ground as you approached watching as he jolted and tried to scramble away. Seeing you he relaxed in a weird way slumping against the door he was blocking and scoffing slightly. "She was right, you did come. Sorry kid you're too late." Jaw clenching you lifted your sword pointing it at his neck with a growl. He just tilted his head back in welcome but before you could strike fathers voice filled the hallway. "Robin stop." You lowered your sword just slightly but did not put it away watching him carefully. "Who are you?" He cleared his throat eyes starting to close. "Jake." Father hummed and stepped between the two of you crouching in front of him. "Who did this to you Jake?" He let out a laugh that turned into a hacking cough grating on your ears. "Black mask when I couldn't.... Wouldn't kill that girl. Pretty sure he hopped I'd bleed out before you got here." Fist tightening on your sword you tried to step closer only for father to push you back. "How long ago was that?" His head rolled back slightly eyes fluttering closed before you coughed and he jolted. "Um yesterday morning I think." You spoke voice filled with anger. "You think? You got shot and you only think?" His eyes flashed with a little more life then you had seen so far. "Yeah excuse me if I haven't been counting busy trying not to bleed out here!" Father shook his head and sent you a glare. "Why didn't you go get help?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes before jerking his thumb over his shoulder as best as he could. "If I leave they'll burn everything in there. Knew you guys would come soon enough." With another hum he looked back at you. "Robin go get the med kit from the car." You started to shake your head and he stood up once more. "Neither one of us will go in there until we patch him up so either go get the med kit or we can bring him to the hospital your choice." Grumbling you ran towards the car cursing under your breath.</p><p>     Stopping short of the car you were filled with hope for a brief second before you watched y/n or rather her ghost flicker slightly. You could hear Dean talking softly and she nodded eyes downcast. Sam shook his head firmly and he and Dean started to argue. You forced yourself to approach the car opening the door but their conversation didn't stop. "You can't Dean! She's not.... she isn't hurting anyone!" Dean sighed and cast his eyes to Y/n before talking. "We have to Sam, she isn't yet but the longer she's stuck here the crazier she will go. It's a hunters funeral anyway its the right thing to do." You narrowed your eyes but Y/n shook her head at you and you just grabbed the med kit and left them there.</p><p>     Father took the kit from you and immediately began patching him up properly while you watched him. Tapping your foot impatiently he sent you a glare before Jake spoke up after letting his head hit the door with a groan. "I get it now." Eyes narrowed you snapped at him when he fell silent. "Get what?" He let out another hacking laugh that had you flinching slightly. "How she knew you'd come. You're really stubborn man." Growling slightly you forced yourself to cut it off when father sent you a glare. "Why do you talk like you know her?" He lifted his head and met your eyes for the first time since you got there and you were struck by the realization that he was probably the same age as you. "Because I talked to her. She shouldn't have been here and I'm sorry for what happened. Listen man you can't let that girl keep that baby! She's freaking crazy!" Father spoke before you could and you knew he was recording to get video proof. "What girl?" Jake cleared his throat and flinched before speaking just as father finished patching him up. "Black Mask's daughter. I think she called her May or something. I don't know but she kept trying to force me to do..... some fucked up things to her but I didn't I swear I didn't touch her." Father nodded and physically slid him to the side of the door. "Stay here and we will bring you to the hospital after." He nodded and let his head fall back eyes closing.</p><p>     The room was sparse hardly enough room for the two of you to walk in. There was a bed that father walked to first and a table with one chair that was it. You heard father curse something he rarely did even as batman and watched him tear back the blanket to find the sheet beneath covered in blood. Without a doubt you knew it was y/n's and that was all the proof you needed. Turning on your heel you left father to collecting evidence and made your way back to the car shaking just slightly. You couldn't bring yourself to climb in the car and see her body or worse hear Sam and Dean talking to her ghost like nothing had changed. You didn't need to look to know she had come out of the car you felt it in the chill that went up your spine when she stopped beside you. "Damian?" She questioned quietly almost making you flinch. Grunting a response you couldn't make yourself look at her. "I know this is a lot to ask of you but I need you to do me a favor. Where ever he goes, whoever takes him in please promise me you'll keep your eye on him. I know Bobby won't probably won't even be able to look at him, but he's a baby and if no one knows who his father is he should get adopted soon. Please just watch over him for me." You shook your head and forgot about not wanting to look at her turning to lock eyes with her. "He's staying with me Y/n. I already started fudging his blood work to get my name on his birth certificate." Even as a ghost you watched the astonishment change her face while she blinked in surprise. "Damian.... you're only sixteen. A baby could...." You cut her off before she could finish. "He's yours Y/n no matter what else there is he is your son. Besides I already love him." She looked ready to cry and you froze at that thought but she just smiled brightly at you. "I love you Damian." Blinking back your own tears you swallowed hard and nodded. "I love you y/n." Her hand came up and cupped your cheek making you shiver. "Promise me you'll tell him I love him too?" Nodding you met her eyes once more watching her smile before flickering and you watched her smile grow slightly before her head tilted to the side and she looked past you. "I think it's time for me to go. Goodbye Damian." Breath catching in your throat you wanted to protest but you just watched as she stepped past you towards the front of the car. Sam and Dean scrambled out of the car and called out to her but she just turned back and waved one before stepping forward and you all watched her fade from sight.</p><p>     That was all it took for you to feel every emotion you had been suppressing and crack gloved hand coming up to slap over your mouth you smothered a sob and used your grapple to swing above them and a few roof's away. With everything hitting you at once you didn't make it far before you dropped to your knees and screamed into your hands, unable to stop it. You were sobbing and unable to catch your breath when you finally lost your voice. You couldn't make a sound but the tears didn't stop couldn't stop no matter how hard you tried. A soft voice spoke over the com and part of you wanted to flinch to deny the tears but you didn't have the energy. "Robin? Do you want us to come get you?" You managed to croak out a denial and turn off your com before burying your face in your arms and letting your shoulders shake with more tears.   </p><p>     By the time you made it back to the cave father was already back and y/n's body was laying covered on a table. Jason was holding the baby who didn't seem to want to stop crying until you scooped him into you arms and he settled right down. You could hear Dean talking and Dick protesting. "No way that's barbaric, we can bury her here right Bruce?" Glancing over at them you could see him nodding before Dean glanced back at you with a raised eyebrow. "What is it you want to do?" Your voice was rough and hard to hear, but worse then that it hurt to speak. "We want to give her a hunters funeral. Burn her body." Sam spoke up softly from beside Dean and you met his eyes. "She agreed, you saw her agree. I don't like it but Dean's right we have to be sure she isn't forced to come back." You nodded and before burying your face in the baby's neck forced the next words out. "So do it." There was a round of protests but you had decided, you knew no one would really force you to change your mind.</p><p>     The night wasn't even over when Bobby rang the door bell carrying a few things. You watched from the window in your room with the baby sleeping in the bassinet beside you while they piled up wood in the back yard. Everyone was helping but you couldn't bring yourself to go down there until there was a knock on your door. Grunting you waited until it opened halfway and a voice spoke. "They're ready." Glancing over your shoulder you saw Steph there and you nodded glancing down at your son, and that's exactly who he was, sleeping peacefully. "I can stay with him if you want." Nodding you passed her in the door way stopping when she reached out and squeezed your arm gently. Nodding at her you made your way down to the backyard.</p><p>     Father caught you just outside the door holding Y/n in his arms wrapped in a blanket. "Do you want to carry her Damian?" Nodding silently you took her body from him and closed your eyes against tears you shouldn't have. Dragging in a deep breath you followed him up to the pile of wood and laid her on top of it before stepping back. You watched as Bobby lit a piece of wood on fire before stepping up to the pile and setting it afire. It didn't take long before the whole thing was ablaze and you looked away just as she caught fire to see everyone there beside you, even glancing back at the house you could see Steph standing in the window watching. As surrounded by your family and Y/n's as you were, you couldn't help but feel alone and empty. The sight of the flames made your heart hurt and throat swell but as Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and Bobby wrapped his arms around both of them to lead them back to the house you just sunk to the ground wrapping your arms around your knees and kept your eyes locked on the flames, staying there until long after they had burnt out and there was nothing left but ash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian gets his family to agree to keep the baby and finds out where Black Mask is, he and Jason heads after them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spent the day beside the burned grass unmoving until you forced yourself to stand flinching with the cracks and pain in your bones from remaining so still for so long. Walking with a wince you managed to make it back inside in time to hear father speaking quietly to Alfred about the baby. You froze in the hallway by the door and listened carefully. "Master Bruce I believe Master Damian may disagree with you. It was practically possible to hear him shake his head. "I'm sure he will but he's sixteen and this child is not his. It's too big of a responsibility for him." Pushing the door open all the way you stood there silently until they turned and found you there. "Would you have said or done the same thing to Y/n when she said she wanted to keep him?" Father swallowed and glanced over at Alfred who only shook his head. "That's different Damian. He is- was her son. He's not your son, he's the jokers." Your eyes narrowed and you stepped closer to where he was sitting. "That may be true but more importantly he is Y/n's son and that's all that matters to me." Father sighed and leaned towards you. "Damian you're sixteen, far too young to be raising a child on your own. And he's not just any child who knows how he could be." You blinked calmly at him and shook your head unfazed by him. "And who better then to take care of him then us? We can keep him safe from his father and make sure he doesn't turn out the same way." You could see him mouth open and shut and you knew he was running out of arguments and you turned to Alfred. "And you Pennyworth? Do you think I should give him up?" He was clearly surprised you asked him but tilted his head and met your eyes. "Do you love him?" You nodded without thought, you had loved him before he was born although you hadn't realized it yet. "Then no I don't believe you should give him up master Damian." Nodding you turned to leave the room ignoring your father calling for you.</p><p>     He grabbed your arm down the hallway and you could hear talking in the living room, the room was lively sounding like most if not all of your siblings were in there but you turned to face him anyway. "We aren't done with this discussion Damian." Shaking your head you motioned to the room and he heard the laughter, before allowing you to move. Opening the door an sure enough everyone was there talking amongst themselves your son being passed around and cuddled as he was. You cleared your throat and drew their attention the room falling silent and turning to you. "Father has brought to my attention that he does not believe that this baby should remain with me. That I'm too young for this and should give him up, so I'd like to ask what you think about that." Everyone exchanged looks before Cass spoke up first bluntly and firmly. "That's stupid." You nodded accepting that answer and looked past her to find Steph nodding in agreement. "Very stupid! Look at him Bruce! He's so cute!" Unsurprisingly the rest of your siblings agreed in some way shape or form until only Jason hadn't spoke. You all turned expectantly towards him and you felt something twist in your stomach before he cleared his throat. "Bruce... is right in a way. You are too young Damian. But younger kids become parents everyday without anyone helping them and they manage. You'd have all of us helping you, and I'm not sure if there's a better place for this kid to grow up considering exactly who his father is. Truth be told Bruce we could do this without you all of us could help Damian and I'm pretty sure we would. But it'd be a lot easier with you." Father glanced around the room and found everyone nodding in agreement and sighed pinching his nose hard. "Fine, you win." The room cheered and you were handed your son before a few hands clapped you on the back and Dick spoke up with a grin. "What are you going to name him? We can't keep calling him the baby or kid." You felt a chuckle escape your dry throat and thought for a moment before answering him looking down to meet your son's eyes. "What about Grey?" You raised your eyes and met your oldest brothers eyes and he beamed before running over and wrapping both of you in a tight hug.</p><p>     Normally an argument would have ensued after father told you to stay home from patrol but you were too drained to argue with him instead you took your son upstairs and put him to sleep before quickly falling asleep in your bed beside him. You dreamed of her once more something that had been happening frequently and you were powerless to stop. You felt her touch brush over your cheeks and when you opened your eyes she was leaning over you smiling softly when you met her eyes. "Hello beloved." You reached up and caught her wrist pressing a kiss to the inside of her palm. "Hello Dami, I've missed you." You nodded slightly watching as she leaned closer her lips a breath away from yours. "And I've missed you." Her smile faded slightly before her lips pressed to yours. When your eyes fluttered open to once she had pulled away her mouth opened to speak when you heard the gunshot and watched the hole grow in her forehead. You cried out watching as she fell backward off your bed. You scrambled towards her, towards the edge of your bed but you couldn't reach her watching her fall too far down a dark hole with nothing but your screaming heard. A cry woke you and you jerked up in bed shifting to grab your son and sooth him quickly.</p><p>     A soft knock came at the door not long after and you glanced out your window to see daylight breaking. "Come in." Your voice was rough and cracked when you spoke but the door pushed open anyway. "Are you alright Dames?" Lifting your head you found Jason hesitating in the doorway and nodded at him. He motioned into the room a clear question on his face and you nodded again waiting until he came in and let the door close behind him. "Nightmare?" Clearing your throat you glanced away before answering quietly. "Yes, they were happening before but now that I've seen her..." You trailed off and he nodded seemingly unsurprised. "It's worse yeah I get that. Listen if you wanna talk.... Even if I'm not home you can call me." You were surprised and met his eyes with a raised eyebrow before smiling slightly. "Thank you." You said sincerely and he shrugged before starting to turn around. "I liked her you know. She was... strong, probably stronger then she realized." You nodded glancing down at your child sleeping once again peacefully in your arms. "Yes she was, she had to be." You lifted him in emphases and Jason nodded paused by the door. "Good night Dames." You waited until he had the door almost closed before answering him. "Good night Jason."</p><p>     The next morning the table fell silent when you walked into the kitchen and you raised your eyebrow before handing Grey to his namesake and taking your seat. "What's going on?" The room remained silent and turned to look at your father until he finally spoke up. "We found Black Mask's hideout and May is there as well." You nodded and accepted the plate Alfred handed you. "So we go tonight." Father hesitated before shaking his head. "I don't think you should go Damian. I think you should stay here." You shook your head and met his eyes. "I'm going, you can try and stop me but I'll still be there so you can either go with me and ensure I don't do something you don't want me to or I can go alone and who knows what might happen." The room remained silent for a long time while you stared him down until finally he nodded. "Fine but you stay with me." Nodding you finished your breakfast and started to stand up before he called your name stopping you. "Damian, after this is over and they are arrested we will talk about the future." You should have been angry at him for saying that in front of your siblings but you had given no thought to the future since y/n disappeared. You just shrugged at him before leaving the room running your hand over Greys hair and promising your brother to be right back.</p><p>     The night came quickly and you were down in the cave ready to go holding your son when Barbra rolled up to your and held her hands out. "Bruce is coming. I'll take him." Nodding you pressed a kiss to his forehead and handed him over. You were about to turn away when Barbra spoke up again softly. "Damian I want you to know I'm proud of you." Turning back to her you raised an eyebrow. "What you're doing here, with him and even tonight not many people could do. I know you want to kill him, maybe both of them and I don't blame you but not you need to think about what would happen if Grey learned about it." You hesitated for a second before meeting her eyes honestly. "I'm still going to kill them. If it wasn't for them Grey could have had as normal as a life as possible, now he'll never get to know his mother." Her mouth dropped opened and you knew she was going to protest but you moved away too quickly when you met Jason leaning on his motorcycle. He took one look past you at Barbra and then met your eyes. "Ready to go Short stack?" You raised your eyebrow at him as he grabbed his helmet before patting his gun and you nodded crossing to your own bike. In that one look that had passed between the two of you you had silently agreed, you both wanted them dead and going together would ensure that. Before anyone could stop the two of you roared out of the cave towards Black Mask's location cutting off the coms to the cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian goes after Black mask and May to get his revenge and then he spends some time watching his and your son growing up. Time skip here of two years at the very end of the chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew you wouldn't have long before they caught up to you and tried to stop you and Jason knew that too judging by the way he sped up when he could. The two of you stopped not far from his hide out and climbed onto the closest roof. From there you could see the guards around the building and with a scan inside you had a rough number. A few minutes later you had a plan and the two of you were slipping inside and up to the top floor. The door between you was closed but you could clearly hear Black Mask inside shouting at someone. A glance over at Jason showed his hand on his gun and he met your eyes through his lenses and gave a curt nod. The door broke easily enough and it only took a few minutes for you and Jason to have the guards down on the ground. You heard a shriek and when you raised your head May was there cowering behind her father, a  sadistic grin spread across your face as you took a step closer drawing your sword slowly. Black Mask cleared his throat and started to raise himself to his feet but a well placed batarang thrown by Jason had him dropping back down. "Can I... Can I help you gentlemen?" You gave a curt nod and took another step closer watching May as she shuddered when your sword scrapped the ground. "Oh I believe you can." Her eyes darted to the door you knew Jason was blocking then she whimpered. "Robin... help me." Your grin grew and you let out a bitter laugh before shaking your head. "Help you? Why would you need help from your own father?" Her mouth opened and shut and your eyes were drawn to him when he barked out a laugh. "Very good you figured it out so what do you want?" Jaw clenching you lunched forward your sword at his neck and drawing a pin prick of blood to the surface. "What do I want? I want an innocent girl to have her life back, to be able to watch her child grow." He shook his head slightly while you forced him to press it back against the seat and swallow before you continued speaking. "Instead I'll settle for taking your lives in payment." May squeaked and even Black Mask sputtered slightly before laughing. "You can't kill us. The Bat would never allow it." Jason spoke up from beside the door and you could hear a grin in his voice even through his voice changer. "Do you see the Bat here?" May started to cry covering her face with her hands. "Daddy! Do something!" Snarling at her you shot her a look but before you could say anything Black mask was shouting. "Shut up you stupid girl!" Pressing your sword closer cut him off before a blast below rocked the building, if it wasn't something you were used to your blade would have slipped and sliced his throat right there. "Looks like time is up Robin." Glancing back you nodded at Jason and jerked forward grabbing May around the waist and crashing out the window with her in your arm. You could hear another window breaking and knew Jason had followed behind you with Black mask.</p><p>     It wasn't long until the two of them were tied to chairs in a warehouse not too far away. You watched with a sneer and May began to sob shoulders shaking while she begged. Bending in front of her you met her eyes and kept your voice low and menacing in her ear before gagging her. "You shouldn't have gotten involved." Her eyes were wide and she tried to speak through the gag you quickly shoved in her mouth but you ignored her and walked towards her father who was regarding you coldly. "You aren't really going to kill my daughter are you? She's just a child." Your sneer was back but you just shrugged. "Tell me why I shouldn't? Would you have done the same thing if it wasn't for her?" You watched his eyes dart back and forth and almost expected a lie. "No, I stopped caring about that girl once the Joker was done with her." You bit back a snarl and clenched your fist drawing it back to punch him but Jason grabbed you stopping you before you could. "Why did you hand her over to him?" Black mask raised his head and almost seemed to grin before shrugging. Jason let your punch fly and you nearly knocked him over with the force. "Why?" You bit out and he laughed before finally answering. "Because Red here put her under his protection and we all know just how... connected you and the Joker are. I thought it would be fitting." You felt Jason stiffen behind you and you froze for a moment at that thought before clenching your jaw and pulling back to stalk back over to May. Drawing your sword once more you leveled it at her forehead right where Y/n's bullet wound had been and let the point dig in there. She screamed against her gag and you felt your smug grin grow when Black Mask's eyes widened slightly. "Do you think this is how Y/n felt when you had your gun to her head?" He tried speaking but you raised your voice cutting him off. "Was she terrified? Or surprised?" He shook his head and you glanced down at May tears streaming freely from her eyes before bending to rip her gag out and repeating the question to her. "Please.... please Robin! I'll do anything!" She was blubbering and you watched for a moment before gagging her once more. Jason grabbed his gun and took your place in front of her while you walked towards Black mask once more. "First you're going to watch Red hood shook your daughter in the forehead and then I'm going to kill you slowly. I suggest you say good bye."</p><p>     You weren't surprised when you heard the car speeding up towards the warehouse and you raised your head to meet Jason's eyes giving him a nod. His gun was cocked when the window above you broke and the two of your were knocked down both of your weapons flying. "Robin! Red hood! Stand down!" Fathers voice filled the room stern and filled with disappointment but you struggled against the arms pinning you down glancing up and seeing that it was Cass pinning you in place shaking her head at you. "Let me go!" You cried struggling hard. Fathers hand came down and lifted you up while also keeping you still. "We do not kill Robin." You met his eyes defiantly before breaking slightly and the pure pity you saw on his face. "They killed her. Kept her locked up for months!" He nodded gripping your shoulders. "Yes, but killing them will not bring her back. Nightwing will stay until officers come, lets go home." You shook your head and lunged at Black mask who was trying to make a deal with Dick but you were caught and hauled back. "It's time to go home Robin." Eventually you gave up the struggle against him although it was the hardest thing to do and allowed him to lead you out Jason being dragged out by Tim and Cass behind you shouting curses the whole way.</p><p>     Back at the cave you ignored their attempts to speak to you, changed and made your way upstairs moving quietly so as not to wake the sleeping baby. It didn't take long for the knock to come and you didn't bother answering the door opened anyway and even with your face buried in your pillow you felt him sit beside you. Instead of the usual lecture you expected about not killing he stayed silent for a long time before his hand rested on your shoulder and he spoke softly. "Do you know what I miss most about my mom and Dad?" You froze, you had expected anger, disappointment those you could have dealt with but this was knew and you were unsure, even still you shook your head slowly waiting for him to speak again. "I miss when my dad would read the newspaper while my mom played with my hair. It's not something I think about often but it's still the thing I miss the most, do you know why I'm telling you this?" Shaking your head again you turned your head slightly so you could see him and found him staring down at Grey sleeping in his bassinet beside your bed. He cleared his throat and squeezed your shoulder gently before speaking again. "I'm telling you this because if something happens to you it's something simple that he will miss the most. It could be how you read him a story or your hugs something like that.  He wouldn't be able to miss those things if you don't give him the chance to experience them." You sat up slowly legs hanging over the edge of the bed and kept your eyes down. "And what will he miss about his mother if he never got the chance to know her?" Father gave a small sigh and his hand lifted from your shoulder to squeeze lightly on the back of your neck. "Probably whatever you tell him you miss the most. Knowing her or not does not mean he wont love her, he'll just need you to bring her to life for him." You nodded slowly watching as he woke up, you both fell silent expecting tears but he just opened his eyes and cooed up at your quietly as if he understood the moment was not for tears. When father spoke again it was softly and you almost didn't hear him. "The point of raising a child is for them to be better then you are, a better person, happier, healthier, all the things that you couldn't achieve for yourself. That's not something I really thought of before but now I do and that's all I want for all of you." You swallowed and turned to meet his eyes before lurching forward and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. His arms wrapped around you and he patted your back gently until Grey babbled and broke the spell and you pulled away. "We can talk more tomorrow. Goodnight Damian." You nodded and watched him walk out before scooping Grey out and holding him against your chest quietly.</p><p>     As you laid there at night listening to your son's even breathing once he fell back to sleep you thought about what your father had said and with a sigh lifted off your bed, bent over your desk with only a lamp for light you painstakingly drew a simple picture of Y/n adding life into her eyes in the form of her defiant spark before setting about finding a frame for it. Once it was framed your set it aside before writing a long letter. In it you carefully explained everything to Grey, the truth about what happened with y/n, why she wasn't here and the fact that he wasn't biologically yours before promising that it didn't mean he wasn't yours. You sealed it in an envelope addressed to him and hid it carefully, knowing in some point in the future you would have to give it to him. You flicked the lamp off and made your way back to bed mentally exhausted enough to sleep.</p><p>     Time passed slowly at first while you and your family got adjusted to the fact that there was an actual baby in the house, you had been the only one in the house for the most part but now it seemed at least one sibling spent the night at the manor after patrol and was more then happy to take over care of him while you went to school an agreement you had reached with father. Before patrol you would spend time with Grey bringing him outside when you could occasionally bringing him to the gravestone you had added with Y/n's name on it in the family graveyard. You knew she wasn't buried there but you had been informed it might help him when he was old enough to understand. Sam and Dean came around when they were with their father on hunts, something you were still trying to understand but learning more about each time they came over. More then once when something really went wrong Bobby took Grey into his house and watched him while everyone was dealing with the biggest threat to break out. You had thought time was passing slowly but honestly it hadn't, now your son had just turned two, you were already eighteen and just about to graduate from Gotham Academy and you were watching him run around chasing after a ball and laughing. Closing your eyes briefly and sent up a silent wish that Y/n was watching over him and thought sadly about how you wished she could be there with you, watching him grow, learn and laugh. His growth had terrified you at first, the thought that he could speak like the Joker or look like him as he got older filled you with fear but the more he grew the more you saw y/n in him, his laugh was just like hers had been. Everything except his eyes which people mistook for yours and you did not complain over that one bit. He took a fall and you waited to see if he would cry but he popped back up and looked at you with a trembling lip. "I fell daddy!" You nodded and crouched in front of him. "You did I saw, are you okay?" He thought for a minute before nodding lips pursed. "Think so. Will you play with me?" Chuckling you nodded and scooped him up twirling him around until he shrieked in laughter letting the day end like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A big surprise is here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your pov</p><p>     You couldn't breath, as your eyes shot open there was nothing but darkness and you had to force yourself not to panic hands drifting down to your stomach you felt your breath catch at the difference you felt there before your hands were reaching up and pounding on the thing above you until you felt something break. Dirt rained down on you face and you tried not to breath it in before trying to claw your way through it. By the time you made it through the dirt and managed to suck in your first breath of real air you were unable to stop the panic attack that came your way when you looked around and saw the grass around you dead in a circle. Turning you could clearly see a gravestone marked with your name and birthday as well as a death date. Collapsing for a moment you closed your eyes and calmed your breathing as much as you could before glancing around and seeing that you were behind Damian's house. You took a few steps towards it before stumbling and stopping yourself. Looking down at yourself covered in dirt, hands bloodied and hardly able to breath you changed your mind. You had apparently been dead and buried for who knows how long and you had just crawled out of your grave, this was not something you were going to bring into his house, you turned around and at as much of a run as you could manage you took off for Bobby's trying to ignore the emptiness in your stomach with a prayer that Damian had your baby or Bobby did.</p><p>     It took hours to get to Bobby's on foot but you refused to risk anyone by getting on a bus or anything so instead you walked ignoring the burning in your throat and pain in your feet. You were ready to collapse by the time you made it to Bobby's porch, and you did once you managed to hit the door. Eyes closing just as it was wrenched open and his growl died with a cry. Eyes fluttering open a short time later you tried to raise your hand to rub your face only to find it tied down. Foot steps approached and you were face to face with Bobby who's eyes were filled with pain and a little fear. "Who are you." You tried to speak but all that came out was a croak voice breaking in your throat. His jaw clenched before a bottle of water was pressed to your lips. Once you had nearly drank the whole thing he pulled it away and you tried again. "It's me Bobby... Y/n..." You trailed off when he shook his head and pulled a chair up across from you. "No because we burned Y/n two years ago. She's dead so who are you really." You flinched at the thought but after a cough you turned your hands to show him the bloody palms and nails. "It's really me. I just dug myself out of my grave. Burned or not I was in a coffin underneath a gravestone that said my name." His eyes narrowed and you watched him get up and walk away before he came back quickly brandishing what you assumed was a silver knife and a flask of holy water. You hardly flinched at the knife or the holy water only shaking your head to get it out of your eyes.  He was still frowning when you looked up but it had faded slightly. "This isn't possible. We burned your body." You nodded and shrugged as best as you could. "Yeah you said that already, why?" He hesitated before dropping back into the chair. "You were a ghost, we... we wanted to make sure you couldn't come back." He opened his hands in a see sort of gesture and you snorted before letting your head fall back and eyes closed. "Of course I was. Well here I am so I guess that didn't work." He clucked his tongue and was about to say something when the front door burst open and he jumped up rushing out the room and closing the door behind him. You could hear him greeting Sam and Dean and part of you wanted to struggle, call out for them but kept silent, if Bobby had trusted you then he would have untied you.</p><p>     You had let your eyes fall closed and slumped slightly feeling more and more drained as you waited when you heard footsteps and Sam shouting. "I'll get it!" His footsteps were right outside the door and you could hear Bobby calling for him to stop but the door had already swung open and his eyes were locked on your face. You had no chance to push the chair to the ground or even attempt to hide before he was there and his eyes locked on yours before he called out for Dean. Dean came jogging over to the door and froze in the doorway what you assumed to be a joke dying in his throat when he saw you. "Bobby what the hell is going on?" He sighed and you watched his hand raise to rub the back of his neck. "Not really sure, she showed up bout an hour ago, checked her with a knife and some holy water. Sam's eyes were wide and you cleared your throat trying to smile at him. "Hey Sammy." The whole room flinched when a car door slammed and Dean's eyes widened. "Dad.." He breathed and you watched them scramble but the door opened before they could hide you again. You heard his footsteps and him questioning Dean who seemed to freeze before he turned the corner and saw you tied up. "Who is this?" His question was directed at Bobby but Sam answered softly standing beside your chair. "It's Y/n." You watched as his eyes darted trying to make a connection to the name in his head before they narrowed at you. "Your friend, the one who died two years ago?" Sam nodded hesitantly and before you knew it a gun was aimed at your head and you froze an image flashing through your head of the same thing forcing you to have to bite back a scream. Both Sam and Dean scrambled forward stepping in front of you. "Dad No!" Bobby cleared his throat and spoke up. "John put the gun away, she tested just fine." His eyes were still narrowed as he took you in. "Then why is she still tied up?" Bobby sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Because y'all showed up before I could untie her and I didn't want seeing her to scare Sam or Dean until I could explain." John scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If they're scared by this then they are weak." Your eyes narrowed and you spoke up before you could stop yourself. "Sam and Dean aren't weak, you are." Dean sputtered and shushed you while Sam just stared. He came closer shoving his boys aside until the gun was resting against your forehead, you tried not to flinch at the cold metal and raised your eyes to meet his. "What did you say to me?" You didn't shudder at his words or flinch back from his tone just kept your eyes on him. "You are the weak one. Sam and Dean are strong, stronger then you and braver too." His hand raised like he was ready to smack you but Bobby grabbed him forcing him to stop. "Don't you touch her John Winchester." He wrenched his arm free of Bobby's grip and grabbed hold of Dean and Sam's coats trying to drag them out. "Let's go boys." Sam dragged his feet and struggled before managing to free himself. "No! I'm staying until I know what happened." Your eyes flew to him before you both watched Dean hesitated for a moment before pulling free. "Me too." John's eyes were narrowed on the boys before focusing solely on Dean and he stepped closer to him. "Get your brother and get into the car right now." You stiffened it was easy to recognise a threat when you heard one but neither of them budged and you cleared your throat again speaking sweetly. "Have a nice day Mr. Winchester." Bobby was in the process of cutting you free and you raised your freed hand in a mocking wave watching as he sputtered before turning on his heel and slamming out of the house.</p><p>     The door had hardly shut behind him when Sam's arms were wrapping around your neck and pushing you and the chair back so far Bobby had to grab it to stop you from toppling over. "I missed you so much Y/n!" Tightening your arms around him you closed your eyes tightly. "I missed you too Sammy." Weather or not you had missed two years didn't seem to matter, you had missed them before getting captured and while you were being held as well. Sam finally pulled away and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes something you expected Dean to tease him for but no teasing came instead Dean was staring at you and you smiled slightly before opening your arms to him. He was hauling you up to your feet and into his arms with his face buried in your neck. Once he finally broke away you were trying not to cry before Sam spoke softly biting his lip. "What... what do we tell Damian?" You froze looking down at your still bloodied hands and Dean had started to talk but you cut him off. "Nothing, you can't tell him anything yet. We have to know why I'm here first." Sam was frowning and opened his mouth to say something but you shook your head. "Don't! Please Sam! Not yet." He fell silent and nodded eyes down on the ground before you raised your eyes to Bobby. "Can I shower?" He nodded and you made your way to the bathroom finding everything exactly where it had been last.</p><p>         Once you were clean and your hands were wrapped to the best of your ability you were ready to collapse but you managed to make it down the stairs and onto the couch. You could hear Bobby, Sam and Dean in the other room speaking quietly and you knew they were probably doing research but you couldn't bring yourself to go in there laying down instead. Falling asleep before you even fully laid down you didn't hear Dean coming to check on you and covering you with a blanket. He closed the door between the two rooms to let you sleep peacefully but it wasn't long before you were woken by a nightmare reliving your last moments. Just as you jerked up the phone rang and you heard Bobby stomping to answer it quickly. "What?" He snapped into it before falling silent. You could hear him muttering under his breath before he was back in the other room with Sam and Dean and speaking too quietly to hear.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You were walking with Grey around the grounds when you saw it the dead grass, plants, and the tree over by Y/n gravestone. Turning to Grey you turned him around towards the house. "I need you to run back inside and get your grandfather tell him to meet me in the graveyard and then stay with Alfred can you do that for me?" He nodded up at you obviously confused but when you nudged him forward he took off running towards the manor. Backpedaling as quickly as you could while still keeping your eye on his was easy until he had made it to the house then you turned and ran stopping right at the edge of the circle with wide eyes you could see a hole dug down into the ground and stepping forward it was obvious the coffin you had buried empty had been broken into. You could hear his footsteps approaching at a jog and you lifted your head to meet his eyes watching as he stopped short at the sight of the graveyard. "What.... none of the sensors went off." Nodding you crouched and touched the dirt piled up in front of you. "I didn't think so. I don't.... I don't think this was normal. I'm going to call Bobby." He nodded and turned with you towards the house. "I'll review the tapes." Nodding you started off with him parting ways inside the house.</p><p>     Bobby answered the phone with a snapped what that would have made anyone else flinch but you just quickly filled him in. You heard him curse under his breath before he fell silent listening as you described what you found. "I'll come over and take a look if that's okay? You agreed and hung up wondering if he knew something you didn't. It didn't take him long to get there longer for him to get past Grey once he got inside. "Uncle Bobby! Am I gonna stay with you tonight?" He chuckled and reached down scooping him up before shaking his head. "No not tonight kiddo I'm here to help your dad with something." Grey pouted for a second before laying his head on Bobby's shoulder. "I can help too right?" He swallowed before once more shaking his head and squeezing him lightly. "Not this time bud. Sorry." He pouted again clinging to Bobby when he tried to put him down. "Grey please go upstairs and play for a little while." He was visibly upset and you sighed but lead Bobby away anyway.</p><p>     Bobby stopped short of the dead circle and whistled lowly. "Holy shit." He took off his hat and rubbed at his head before turning towards you. "I know you got cameras did y'all catch anything?' You shook your head with a clenched jaw father having just given you the answer right before he had arrived. "No someone knocked out the cameras about an one am." He hummed before crouching down and grabbing a flashlight before peering into the coffin. "What did you put in here?" You shook your head. "Nothing we kept it empty." He nodded again before standing up and brushing himself off. "I'll do some research and get back to you." He turned back towards the house stopping when you called for him. "Do you want some help?" He hesitated before shaking his head. "Nah the boys are home I'll put them to work." You nodded and saw him out before going upstairs and finding Grey still pouting in his room. You opened the door after knocking and found him on his bed arms crossed.</p><p>     "Grey? Whats wrong?" He didn't look like he was going to answer you for a moment but eventually he did. "What happened with mommy's grave?" You froze before crossing the room and sitting on his bed. "You followed us?" He nodded and met your eyes and you just smiled ruefully. "It looks like someone tried to dig it up." He frowned and sat up biting his lip. "Why? Why do people always ask me about Mommy? Why can't they leave her alone?" You closed your eyes and shook your head sadly before wrapping him up in your arms and pulling him onto your lap. "I don't know buddy I wish I did." The two of you sat like that for quiet a while until his stomach rumbled loudly and with a sniffle you disguised as a chuckle you carried him down the stairs.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     With Sam and Dean other wise occupied and Bobby gone you slipped out of the house and started walking. You didn't know where you were going until you were already there, having walked for well over an hour you found yourself back at the warehouse you had been held in. Expecting to see it still standing you stopped frozen seeing it burned down with only ruins standing. After a long moment of silence you turned to walk back to Bobby's missing the footsteps behind you until the person was close enough to grab you. Even with your nap and having eaten you were too tired to fight much. Feeling a pinprick in your neck you struggled as much as you could until you started to slump. "Man we got lucky, the boss sure is going to be happy to see you. Shaking your head as much as you could you tried to shake off the fog just barely catching a glimpse of face paint and a big J on the chest of one man before your eyes slid closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are once again captured by joker and Damian learns exactly what happens although he doesn't quite believe it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your pov</p><p>     When you finally woke up tied to a chair you were unfazed, it was at this point a familiar feeling. You didn't panic when you heard the footsteps coming down the hallway or do anything more then look incredibly bored when the door creaked open. Judging from the glimpse of the uniform you caught before getting knocked out you knew exactly who was coming in that door so when the laugh echoed around you it didn't even make you flinch. "Hello my dear! I've been waiting for you." You shrugged when he came into sight  and glanced around a little. "I'd say I'm sorry about that but I'm not." He seemed to freeze for a second before chuckling with a shake of his head. "That's fair. Where exactly have you been hiding the past few years?" You hummed debating on lying but settled on telling him the truth. "I was dead. Crawled my way out of the grave just this morning." His eyes narrowed and you could tell he didn't believe you but he didn't say anything about it. "I see well I have a surprise for you." You rolled your eyes watching his face change briefly in anger. "Oh goodie."  He snapped his fingers and you watched as he stepped aside to allow another chair to be dragged into the room. The occupant was bloody and slumped over unconscious. You raised your eyebrow at him until he grabbed the person by their hair and dragged their head up making you gasp.</p><p>     Face to face with an unconscious May you were more then surprised but after your gasp you once again fell silent and raised your head to meet his eyes. "Surprised? See she's been around for a little while but when my men saw you early this morning we dragged her out and had a little fun with her while we were waiting for you. "She still wouldn't tell me where are son is though. But she did mention you had a boy. Would you like to tell me where he is?" You shook your head eyes on Mays slumped over head now that he had dropped her hair. "Are you sure? I'm sure you remember everything I did to you, we can repeat it if you'd like?" You sent him a glare and kept your mouth shut making him chuckle. "Very well, I can try again with your little friend here and maybe watching it will remind you exactly what I can do. If you tell me with it can be the three of us all together one big happy family." You snorted and rolled your eyes. "Yeah right." He snarled and stepped closer grabbing your throat before he took a deep breath and calmed himself backing up. "I'll be back in a little bit." The door closed behind him and you dragged in a deep breath before hissing May's name.</p><p>     It took a while before she woke up, you had manged to slide your chair closer to hers and were kicking her with as much strength as you could when her eyes finally fluttered open as she groaned. "May? You awake?" She lifted her head with another groan her eyes met yours and she let out a ear shattering shriek that had you flinching back. "Shhh! Shut up! May you're going to bring him back shut up!" It took you a few minutes to get her to shut up but when she finally did she was practically hyperventilating and you had to try and calm her down. Once she was breathing normally you managed to get an answer out of her. "How long have you been here?" She shook her head at first before stuttering out an answer. "Maybe a month or two?" You raised your eyebrow surprised she hadn't been freed yet. "Where's your dad?" She scoffed and tried to sit up straight but only winced. "You're boyfriend has made sure he's stayed locked up. I got out because I'm a minor but I was being watched. I just don't think he cared when I got captured." You bit your lip before shaking your head and clearing your throat. "I'm sure that's not true." She gave a bitter laugh before her eyes widened slightly. "Wait.... how are you here right now? Am I hallucinating?" You sighed and shook your head turning your hands over as best you could to show your bandaged hands. "I'm not a hallucination. I... dug myself out of my grave this morning." She shook her head violently panic starting to come back. "That's not possible!" Shushing her once again you calmed her down. "It shouldn't be but here I am." You were about to tell her more when the door swung open and he walked in again. "Oh good! You're awake, just in time I was starting to get bored." She shook her head frantically eyes wide and whimpered but he just laughed holding something behind his back.</p><p>     Her whimper came again and all you could do was watch as he got close to her trailing his fingers down her cheek to her jaw and further to her neck before gripping tightly and wrenching her head back. "I don't know! God why won't you believe me?!" Her voice was trembling and he laughed head thrown back before finally sobering enough to answer her. "Oh I do, but at this point I don't care about what you know. I care about what Y/n over here knows." Her eyes flew to yours pleading for you to answer him but you swallowed and shook your head. "I already told you I don't know where he is. I was dead until this morning." He growled and tightened his grip on her throat cutting off her air making her struggle, forcing you to watch as she slowly started to lose consciousness again before finally releasing her. "She took our son away from us perhaps you want her to die." You shook your head in denial but he hummed as if he had figured it out before snapping his fingers. Your binds were cut by someone you hadn't even notice enter the room and a knife was shoved into your hand before you were shoved into his arms. He placed himself behind you and grabbed your hand with the knife in it before dragging it down to press into her skin. You struggled trying to break free but he held you too tightly so instead you focused on keeping the knife away from her skin. He was tensing behind you but you pretended not to notice until he jerked you away from her and forced your hand to your throat the knife still gripped tightly there. You blinked up at him and his eyes narrowed when he didn't see any fear there. "You aren't as much fun are you?" Shaking your head you were slammed back into your seat and retied. He left the room loudly letting the door clang shut behind him and plunged the two of you into darkness.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     Bobby hadn't been gone for too long when you got a call from him, you could hear Sam and Dean in the background talking rapidly but you couldn't make out what they were saying. "What's wrong Bobby? Did they figure out what happened?" You heard Sam shout in the back and it had you tensing. "She's gone! How did she just leave?" Dean shushed him and you repeated your question before hearing Bobby sigh. "We got a problem, you should come over so I can explain." You hesitated before nodding to yourself and glancing down at Grey who had fallen asleep in your lap. "Alright and Grey?" Bobby knew what you were asking, you wanted to know if he accidentally heard something how bad it would be. "Leave him home." After agreeing and hanging up you slid your son off your lap and onto his bed before you stood you pressed a kiss to his forehead. You left the manor tell Alfred what had happened and he promised to watch over Grey, you also grabbed your suit and put it into a bag, something about the way Bobby had been talking made you think you might be needing it.</p><p>     Sam was waiting for you by the time you pulled up the driveway and he practically dragged you out of the car once it was off. "Sam what is happening?" You tried to force him to stop but he refused dragging you into the house until you had been pushed onto the couch. Bobby and Dean joined the two of you then and you raised your eyebrow in confusion at Sam's actions. "What is going on?" They exchanged a look and then Bobby spoke. "It's Y/n." You nodded still confused. "Yes that's why I'm here to figure out what happened to her grave." Bobby shook his head and Dean spoke up with an eye roll. "No like it's actually her. She came back crawled out of her grave and came here, now she's missing." You stared at them astonished before shaking your head. "That's impossible. Nothing could bring her back, you burned her body. Other wise I would have used the-" Cutting yourself off you shook your head again but Sam spoke up this time. "It's true we saw her." Rubbing your hand down your face you swallowed and closed your eyes. "Why didn't you call me?" They exchanged another look before Sam spoke again. "She told us not to." Bobby spoke adding more to it. "I think she didn't want to put you in danger until we figured out what brought her back. We tested her, she's nothing supernatural that any of us have ever encountered." You stood up and ran your fingers through your hair while starting to pace. "So you want me to believe that Y/n came back from the dead, crawled out of her grave came to you and is now missing?" Once again they exchanged a look before all three of them nodded.Sighing out a breath you felt the world sway under your feet but you forced it back swallowing your emotions and nodding. "Okay so I'll look for... her, tonight on patrol. Bobby ran his hand over his head and glanced back across the room. "I might be able to help with that."</p><p>     You followed him into the other room where there was a towel covered in some blood and several bowls filled with things as well as a map of Gotham. "We can track her." Nodding you took the seat he indicated and watched while the three of them set it up. Sam read something in Latin that you weren't paying enough attention to in order to decipher while Bobby struck a match and lit the map on fire. After a minute the map had burned all except for one area with a few warehouses. Dean pointed to the one that was uncharred. "She'll be in that one, probably not alone. You nodded and pulled your phone out walking into the other room in order to explain it to your siblings once you had them all on the line. Probably more for your sake then any thing else they all agreed to meet you at the warehouse and investigate it with you. You could hear the concern in their voices as you explained and knew they either didn't believe you or were just extremely worried.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You weren't alone in the dark for very long when the door creaked open. No light came on but you didn't need it to know who spoke right next to your ear. "Is it really you?" Your breath caught in your throat but you swallowed it down and spoke softly. "Yeah it's me." Harley made a sound that had you stiffening but she didn't touch you. "Do you know where he is?" Her voice was hushed and instead of seeming uncontrolled like she had before she seemed normal it encouraged you to tell the truth. "I think so but I'm not really sure." She hummed and you almost felt her nod against your cheek. "You can't tell him. I'll try and distract him. But whatever you do don't tell him." You nodded eyes wide as you started to understand. "You don't want him to get near my son do you?" Harley shook her head voice cracking when she spoke. "Mistah J.... I don't think he would be a good dad. Lets keep that our little secret okay?" You nodded and she patted your hand before the door closed again.</p><p>     May spoke up into the silence making you stiffen slightly. "That could have been a trick you know?" You shook your head although you knew she couldn't see. "I don't think so." May scoffed but said nothing else when you heard footsteps and the door jerked open this time the light came on. May was dragged out of the room once more and you were alone with the Joker. He circled the chair a few times before he squatted in front of you propping his chin up on his hand. "I thought me and you should have a bit of a talk." You raised your chin and met his eye watching as they sparkled with amusement when you did so. " So here's the thing. I've decided to believe that you really were dead so maybe you don't know where my son is. But that makes this a problem because if you hadn't been well I'm sure you would know exactly where he was. So I'll ask who killed you, because it wasn't me." You debated on lying to him saying you killed yourself but you didn't think he would believe that so you told him the truth. "Black mask, shot me in the head." He giggled and clapped his hand. "Oh really? So you mean I don't even have to search for anyone to get a little pay back?" You froze you hadn't thought he would know May was his daughter but you had already said it. "May didn't have anything to do with that." He laughed throwing back his head and stood up. "Don't lie to me Y/n. Once I'm all done with her we are going to try again to build that happy family. You remember how that went right?" You swallowed but kept silent knowing he was expecting fear or some reaction. He sighed and cut you loose once more before dragging you by the arm down the hallway.</p><p>     You were dragged into another cell area and May was strapped still to a chair. You were shoved into another chair but not tied down while Joker stood behind May. You watched as he pulled out a knife and dragged it down her neck May was frozen fear evident in her eyes as she searched yours. "Now then Y/n here has informed me of how she died, looks like I have your daddy to thank for that so I'm going to give him a little gift." Her eyes widened and you shook your head frantically. "May didn't do anything, leave her alone." He giggled darkly and crossed back over to you before dragging you to your feet. "I don't know who you are talking to  but let me remind you who you belong to." He used the knife and cut the shirt you were wearing leaving you in your bra where he froze. His name that he had carved across your stomach was gone. With a growl he yanked your pants down and snarled when the letter J he had burned there couldn't be seen either. "What did you do?" You shrugged and swallowed. "I... I don't know they weren't there when I woke up..." You trailed off voice trembling slightly before he snarled and shoved you backwards. He circled her once more and in one smooth motion slit her throat, her scream came out a gurgle as her blood sprayed across you. Your voice came out in a squeak as you scrambled forward to grab her throat and try to stem the bleeding. He shoved you back until you fell and laughed while you begged him to let you help her until she stopped gurgling. "There's no helping her now. And soon it'll be your turn once more. I'll be right back." He left you locked in the room not tied to anything but with nothing else to look at but May's lifeless eyes and the blood still dripping from her throat. You went to cover your eyes with your hands only to freeze at the blood there and let out a scream that echoed outside into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Damian and finally reunited although neither of you are quite sure how to react.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You were crouched on the roof across from the one Dean had indicated and you could hear your siblings speaking softly behind you but you were ignoring them trying instead to see inside. Around the building were Jokers men and you cursed under your breath, you had been keeping track of him to try and ensure he didn't escape but evidently something had failed. Dick came up and knelt beside you then spoke softly. "Little D.... Are you sure about this? I mean we can go check this out and get Joker back to Arkham, why don't you go home spend some time with Grey?" You shook your head and turned just enough to catch a glimpse of his face he was obviously worried. "I have to know, either way I just have to know." You heard heavier footsteps and knew without looking it was Jason, his voice wasn't as soft as Dick's had been but it was still rather gentle for him. "Listen kid I'll be the last one to tell you it's not possible but there is a difference there you realize that right?" You nodded but kept your eyes forward on the warehouse when you all heard it and fell silent. There was a scream that came from inside the warehouse echoing out and it sounded horrified. All of your breaths caught in your throats at once and then you were scrambling over the edge of the roof before the scream even stopped echoing. </p><p>     They were cursing behind you and trying to get you to stop but you had already swung onto the warehouse's roof and were unscrewing the vent. You heard at least two of them land below you and knew they were distracting the guards outside while you went in. Someone crawled into the vents behind you but you didn't bother turning to see who it was crawling as deep inside as you could get. There was no other scream from inside that you could hear over the guards shouting. You knew that whoever had gone in from the front was now inside as well and you assumed whoever had gone in through the back was also inside. By the time you dropped down from the vents there wasn't too many guards left that you could see but you still had to search the warehouse. You all split to do that keeping com's open but silent until whoever had found what you were looking for.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You had let out the scream and then fallen silent with tears slowly washing the blood from your face. Gritting your teeth you swallowed hard and raised yourself to your shaking feet before searching the room, the only thing their that you could use was the chair you had been pushed into. Grabbing it and holding it above your head you waited by the door. Arms were trembling by the time the door creaked open but you held on until he stepped inside and you could see it was him then you swung hitting him in the face and making him fall back. The chair had hit so hard it had splintered and you scrambled for a piece before holding it above his neck. Guns were on you before you could strike but you weren't paying attention to them your eyes were on his face watching as he took you in surprised before he started laughing. You growled at the sound and drew your arm back trying to strike but you were knocked off him and onto the ground far quicker then you could move. He picked himself up and wiped his bleeding nose on his glove still laughing. "Ooh I like this spirit! Where was all this the first time I had you?" You spit at him while he was still giggling and struggled against the arms pinning you in place. "Get him off of me and I'll show you how much spirit I have." His giggles died for a minute before restarting rather high pitched. "Bring her to the room, but make sure to strap her down." You were dragged out away from him and you struggled but it was useless.</p><p>     You were chained once more to the cold wall and while you struggled trying to kick free and then once they were gone try and pull the brackets free it was no use nothing budged. The door closed and you were left alone but thankfully not in the dark. You closed your eyes and took calming breaths until you heard the footsteps all running towards something. You stiffened at the sound but they weren't running towards you. Eventually you heard steadier footsteps coming towards you and you partly froze before lifting your chin and sending your glare towards the door. It opened slowly before closing and you heard the click of the lock behind him. "It looks like we don't have as much time as I would like but I have enough for this." You watched as he pulled his brand from behind his back and you swallowed but kept your eyes on him. "See this time I'm going to make sure everyone can see it. Make sure you can't be rid of it so easily." You watched him step forward towards you his face close enough to yours that his breath fanned over your face. "You said you crawled out of your grave this morning. Does that mean your little buddy out their thinks you're still dead? Maybe after I do this I go meet him out there and he'll stop searching. I could have you waiting for me when I get out next." Your breath caught in your throat at the thought, you hadn't really thought about that but it was possible, they could only be here looking for May. But you refused to show him any fear this time and shook your head with a grin. "No thanks I'd rather be dead again" His eyes narrowed and he raised his hand dragging one finger down your cheek. "That can be arranged." You moved your head forward and caught his finger in your mouth biting down hard enough to make him yelp slightly before he struck with his other hand still holding the brand forcing you to let go as you got dizzy.</p><p>     Your head was jerked up and you gasped as pain shot through your skull but managed to open your eyes and lock with his. "You little bitch! You still have a lot to learn don't you?" You let out a low chuckle eyes a little blurry but spoke clearly. "I guess dying must have erased your lessons." He paced away and dug into his pocket pulling out a lighter and holding it to the end of his brand. You had to watch as it slowly heated up and you swallowed back your fear before trying to taunt him, distract him some how. Anything to buy yourself time.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You had most of the guards tied up and incapacitated when you came upon Harley. She froze and stood still while you fought down the guards around her until they were down then she dropped her bat. "He's down that hallway." She pointed and then let Dick come up and cuff her calmly. "Is it... is it her?" Harley hummed and then nodded face a little confused. "I think so, sure looked like her. That other girl screamed bloody murder when she saw her." You had started down the hallway at her agreement but froze at her words. "Other girl? What other girl Quinn?" She shrugged and jerked her head down the other hallway. "I dunno May somethin' she's down there not sure what he did with her." You sent your siblings a look that sent Cass and Tim down that hallway. You ran down the other hallway your sword drawn until you heard talking. Then you started creeping until you were outside the door. Jason was on the other side with his gun out and you exchanged a look before he tried the door. It didn't move but you held up your finger stopping him when he went to break it down. You heard Joker speaking calmly. "I think right about here should do the trick what do you think?" Another voice came through the door a little thick but clear enough that you knew who it was without needing to hear it again. "I can think of a better place you can put it." Your eyes flew to Jason and it was clear he recognized it too with the way he swayed slightly before you nodded.</p><p>     Jason had the door down and a shot fired before you could move and Joker was down on the ground clutching his shoulder. Y/n let out a cry of surprise but you refused to look her way jumping instead on him and striking him quickly. You could hear Jason firing a few more shots and the breaking of metal but you still didn't look until he was unconscious and bloodied. Only once he was tied did you stand back up and turn towards her. She was still standing and Jason was trying to wrap her in his jacket but she was covered in blood and it kept slipping off. She finally looked up and saw you staring at her and gave a small smile clutching Jason's jacket around her. "Hey...."  Jason slid around you and threw dragged Joker out of the room by his collar leaving the two of you alone. "Are you...?" You trailed off tracing your eyes over her and taking all the blood in. She followed your eyes and cleared her throat before speaking. "It's... it's not mine. He.... he killed May." You heard her voice tremble and you flinched a little at the sound but just nodded and motioned towards the door. "Let's... let's get you home." She hesitated looking down at herself and twisting her hands in the jacket. "To the cave." You clarified and she sighed in relief before nodding and allowing you to lead her out.</p><p>     You couldn't touch her, you couldn't even meet her eyes and you could see and feel the looks you were getting from your siblings but couldn't bring yourself to react. When it was time to get on the bike to head back to the cave both of you hesitated until Jason spoke up. "Hey why don't I bring her back to the cave and you ride with to make sure they get where they need to go?" You hesitated once again but nodded after a minute and watched as Y/n climbed onto Jason's bike and after putting her arms through his sleeves wrapping her arms around his waist slowly before they took off.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     Jason drove probably slower then he normally would have and he stopped a bit away from the cave before clambering off his bike. You turned sideways but didn't get up keeping your eyes on him. "What happened?" You chuckled and went to run your hands through your hair but thought better of it. "Which part?" He stopped his pacing and raised his eyebrow before nodding. "Fair point. Okay this is probably something you are going to have to explain a million times tonight so give me the short version. Why didn't you come to us?" You opened your mouth a few times before biting your lip. "I... I didn't want any of you to be in danger." He nodded and sighed running his hands through his hair. "Okay lets go home." You let him get on before wrapping your arms around him again.</p><p>     Once you were in the cave you were allowed to shower and given a change of clothes before you were asked to sit on a table. Alfred took a couple of vials of blood before asking you to wait there. You nodded and kicked your feet letting your hands twist in your oversized shirt while you waited. You could heard them coming back in and talking in the other room but you stayed put until the door opened again. Alfred smiled kindly at you before talking. "Well Miss. Y/n it looks like you've had a bit of an adventure today are you hungry? Thirsty?" You were about to shake your head before you thought better of it. "Can I have some water please?" Still with the smile he nodded and came back a moment later with a cold bottle of water you downed quickly. "Master Damian asked it you'd remain here for a little bit but if you are tired I can bring you upstairs somewhere you can rest?" You shook your head and smiled at him ruefully. "No that's okay, I can wait her." He pursed his lips slightly but nodded and patted your hand gently. "Very well, if you need anything just call." You nodded and he was about to leave before he paused. "I'm very glad you are back." You nodded tightening your hands in the shirt. "Me too Alfred."</p><p>     You could hear everyone leaving the cave before the door opened again and Damian stood there changed from his uniform and freshly showered. He didn't quite meet your eyes but he spoke softly. "Hello." Your lips twitched slightly and you nodded. "Hey." He cleared his throat and lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck obviously uncomfortable. "Damian?" You asked after a few minutes of silence and his eyes flashed briefly to yours before away again and he grunted a question. "I know this is weird, it's weird for me too but listen if one of you guys could give me a ride back to Bobby's then you don't have to worry about me." His jaw clenched and he swallowed hard before clearing his throat. "You don't want to stay?" You hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "I'm not here to ruin your life Damian. Apparently it's been two years so I'm sure you had pretty much forgotten-" He cut you off closing the distance and covering your mouth with his hand. "Don't- Don't say I forgot you. That would never be possible. Do you know what I've been doing for the past two years?" You shook your head slowly against his hand and his hand twitched against your lips before he pulled it back and grabbed your hand dragging you up the stairs.</p><p>     He was moving fast all the way through the house and you could barely keep your feet under you stumbling more then a few times. Until he stopped in the upper hallway and raised his finger to his lips to shush you. He opened the door you were stopped in front of silently and dragged you inside stopping by a bed. Your mouth dropped open at the sight of the little boy laying there sleeping peacefully and you immediately dropped to your knees beside him hand extended to touch his cheek but you stopped yourself. Dragging your hand back you had to bite it to keep from crying. Damian knelt beside you his voice soft in your ear when he spoke. "The last two years I've been raising our son and wishing you were here with me to help me. I've been missing you every day and dreaming of you every night." You spun on your knees and threw your arms around his neck burying your face there. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close to him . Once you finally stopped shaking  he pulled you up to your feet and keeping his arms around you while he lead you from the room.</p><p>     You weren't paying attention to where he was leading you just followed along with your eyes half closed. You heard a door shut behind you and then you raised your eyes to see you were most likely in Damian's bedroom and you couldn't help but chuckle. "I can't let you go again. Not even for the night." You nodded and clung to his neck unwilling to let him go yourself. He tugged you towards the bed and you let him falling on to it willingly enough. His arms tightened around you and you felt his lips brush over your forehead making your lips twitch in a smile. His hand trailed up and down your back soothing you and even as you resisted closing your eyes you could hear him murmuring something that sounded like a promise but you couldn't make it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian and you have some time together and then you meet Grey officially</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up you didn't know where you were for a moment until you felt the body next to you shift making you roll over and meet Damian's eyes. It was obvious he had been awake for a while and he sent you a rueful grin when you caught him staring at you before trailing his fingers down your cheek. "Dami?" You asked smothering a yawn and he chuckled. "I kept thinking it was all a dream,  when I woke up you would be gone." You smiled softly and opened your arms. He only hesitated for a moment before closing the distance and resting his head on your chest. You ran your fingers through his hair with one hand and used the other to rub his arm soothingly. He slowly relaxed against you until you thought he was sleeping, then you leaned down to brush your lips against his forehead just as he tilted his head to talk to you, your lips brushed his. He jerked his head back when you gasped and was searching your eyes but you just smirked and used your hand in his hair to pull him closer until your lips could lock on his.  He kept the kiss slow and gentle while you tried tugging him to climb on top of you but he didn't budge. With a groan you changed from tugging to pushing which surprised him and he went falling onto his back while you shifted over him straddling him all while never breaking the kiss. He broke off in surprise and you leaned back hands planted on his chest. Meeting his eyes you could see he looked torn and you bit your lip before starting to apologize. "I'm sorry." His grip slipped to your hips and held you there refusing to allow you to climb off of him. "For what?" His voice was rough and it made you shiver shifting against him as you did so. "It's been no time at all for me. Feels like yesterday I.... But I know it's been years for you and this isn't fair to do to you." You motioned between the two of you at the end of your sentence and he traced his eyes down your body slowly before back up to your face. He shook his head slightly and you swallowed trying once again to climb off but again being held in place. "Don't apologize Y/n, you have no idea how much.... I just don't want it to be another dream." Your eyebrow raised at that and you tilted your head. "Another dream? So you dreamed of this before then?" His face flushed darkly before he chuckled and shrugged. You smirked and leaned forward brushing against him and hearing him suck in his breath as you did. "It's not a dream Dami, I'm here and ready if you are." His eyes were moving back and forth with your words and you thought he was going to shake his head but his grip tightened around you and he flipped you onto your back making you gasp.</p><p>     Your legs wrapped around his waist and one of his hands trailed down to your hips pulling you up against him while the other cupped the back of your neck and lifted your head until he caught your lips with his. He took his time exploring your mouth slowly and didn't draw back until you were both panting then instead of pulling back all the way he trailed his lips down your neck sucking little marks wherever your breath hitched. You were squirming by the time he reach the collar of the too big shirt you were wearing all while his hand at your hip was slowly dragging it up. Whimpering slightly when his fingers brushed your skin had him pulling away looking at you questioningly but you just used the space he gave you to pull the shirt over your head and toss it aside. As you laid back you could see the exact moment he realized your scars were gone, his eyes had trailed down your body once then froze and trailed it again before meeting your eyes and you just grinned and shrugged. With a gasp you bit your lip when his lips found where they left off and started trailing down your body sucking the occasional mark before he reached your hips. Squirming one of your hands found his hair while the other fisted in the sheet below you. "Dami-ah please." You whimpered between panting and felt him smirk against your skin while his fingers found the top of your pants before he paused. "Are you sure?" He questioned softly breath blowing over your skin and he watched the goosebumps appear until you tugged on his hair. "Yes I'm sure." Your pants were down and toss aside before you finished speaking, half of you expected him not to linger but he did dragging his lips down one leg and up the other and you wanted to whine but you couldn't knowing he was learning your body as he did it.</p><p>     You finally had enough of his teasing and tugged on his hair forcing him to lift his head and look at you. His eyes widened at whatever he saw there and you just whined his name before he nodded. Once you released his hair he crawled up your body until he was right where you needed him and you tensed feeling his breath blow over you when he pushed your legs apart slowly. His tongue found your clit quickly and you gasped jolting when he circled it slowly. A few flicks of his tongue and you were moaning softly not even noticing his hand sliding between your legs until he had already pushed a finger inside you. You groaned at the feeling and he paused making you groan again and push down against him until he resumed. He sucked your clit into his mouth as he added another finger and you bit your lip to keep from shouting. With two fingers pressing against your g-spot and his tongue playing with your clit it didn't take long for you to be on the edge but he pulled back stopping his fingers and making you whine.  He smirked up at you keeping his fingers still until you pressed down against them struggling to find the spot that he had. "Damian please..." You pleaded until he gave in and pumped his fingers in and out sucking hard on your clit until you cried out coming on his hand. He pulled back after licking you clean and lifted himself onto his knees.</p><p>     You wasted no time in sitting up and pushing his pants down as far as you could get them. You took him into your mouth before he could stop you and his head fell back with a moan. His legs shook when you took him all the way in letting him hit the back of your throat and his hips jerked reflexively when you moaned around him. Lifting your hands you started pushing his shirt up scraping what nails your had left down his abs and he gripped your hair pulling your head back gently. "Y/n you don't-" You cut him off surging forward and taking him in deeply until his words cut off with a moan. You could feel him getting closer and pulsing against your tongue when you pulled back and raised your eyes to him. "Make me yours Damian." His eyes flashed with something possessive and he was shoving you onto your back his touch still gentle while he yanked off his shirt and tossed it aside. You palmed him and gave him a couple of strokes while he was kicking his pants off grinning when he thrusted into your hand. Pushing your hand away gently he lined himself up and hesitated brushing against your clit. "Are you sure?" He asked again and you nodded wrapping your legs around his waist and tugging. You both gasped as he pushed in and before you could really feel him his thumb was at your clit circling and pinching it gently until you were rocking against him.  Only then did he start to move slowly at first pulling halfway out and pushing back in. "More Dami, please." He pinched your clit hard making you gasp before he picked up his speed pulling out almost all the way and pushing back in quickly. You were moaning and meeting his thrusts when he raised up onto his knees lifting your legs until they were on his shoulders. The new angle made you shout and but he didn't slow down keeping his pace until your legs were shaking and it was obvious you were close. His hand stopped on your clit and you groaned trying to find that friction again to come but he refused until you felt him tensing then as his thrusts picked up speed even further his hand was back pinching and tugging at your clit until you shattered with a near scream . A few more thrusts and his hips were jerking back when he pulled out and spilled on your stomach. He gave himself a few slow pumps before collapsing beside you.</p><p>     "Fuck..." You murmured softly and he chuckled. "You can saw that again." Sending him a halfhearted glare you rolled your eyes both of you panting. After a minute he lifted himself from the bed and you could hear the water running in the bathroom but you couldn't bother moving. You didn't hear him pad back in until he was scooping you up into his arms and carrying you into the bathroom. Once both of you were under the warm spray his lips found yours again keeping the kiss gentle until he broke away and started washing you. "I love you Damian." Your voice was quiet and you didn't think he heard you over the spray but he smiled against your skin before pressing a kiss to your shoulder. "I love you Y/n."</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You watched as Y/n slowly got dressed and you frowned when she winced bending over to slip her shoes on. "Are you alright?" She hummed a question before nodding. "Yeah just... I guess being dead isn't that comfortable." She shrugged and you scoffed before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her downstairs. Jason and Tim were already at the table arguing about something when you got down there. "Why don't you just shut up replacement!" Jason snapped and you snorted sinking into your seat and tugging Y/n into the seat next to you. Jason sent his glare your way and was about to snap at you when his eyes darted over to Y/n and froze. He let out a low whistle and you followed his eyes to her neck which was covered in love bites. "Well shit someone was busy last night." Y/n blushed and elbowed you when you chuckled. You shrugged unapologetic and Jason burst into laughter across the table. The four of you froze when a little voice joined the room. "What's so funny?" Turning you saw Grey in the doorway rubbing his eyes and yawning. A glance over at Y/n showed her tense and her eyes on him but she didn't move. "Good morning Grey." Jason cleared his throat and grabbed Tim by the collar of his shirt dragging him up. He stopped to ruffle Grey's hair on the way. "We'll see you in a bit buddy." Grey padded over to the table and pulled himself up into a chair just now spotting Y/n and your arm over her shoulders. His eyes narrowed and you felt her flinch slightly. "Who are you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get your ending with your son and the love of your life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter of this story and I hope anyone who made it this far enjoyed and lets me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's pov</p><p>     You could feel Y/n tensing under your arm and a glance at her from the side of your eye showed her eyes wide but she stayed silent. Clearing your throat you went to answer him but he spoke again. "Grandpa says when someone asks us a question the polite thing to do is answer." You narrowed your eyes about to scold him for being rude when Y/n snorted making him narrow his eyes at her. "You're right, so is your grandpa. My name is Y/n, hello." He nodded and settled back into his chair looking satisfied. Opening your mouth you went to explain further but Y/n elbowed you in the side making you hiss. "How come you're here so early?" You closed your eyes and covered your face with your free hand hearing Y/n snort at you before answering. "I spent the night." Your head snapped up before he could ask why you spoke quickly. "Alright lets get ready for school, come on up the stairs." He grumbled but climbed out of the chair and made his way back up stairs while you sent Y/n a look. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?" She raised her eyebrow at you. "How do you suppose I do that? Oh by the way Grey I'm your mother I wasn't around for twp years because I was dead but now I'm back?" Your mouth opened and shut once or twice before staying shut and she cleared her throat looking down. "Maybe we can explain it to him when he's older but for now...." You nodded reaching out and touching her chin, her head lifted and it was obvious she was in pain and trying to hide it. "I love you." She flashed a smile and accepted your kiss before you stood. "Do you want to come with me to drop him off?" She shook her head and looked down at her hands before clearing her throat. "No you go. I'll see him later." Nodding you squeezed her shoulder and headed out the door.</p><p>     Grey was sitting on his bed facing away from the door when you walked in. He heard the door open and turned holding a picture in his hands, when he held it up to you, you stopped walking. "Is it really her?" His eyes were on your face wide and confused and you swallowed before nodding and closing the distance to sit on the edge of the bed. "Yes it's really her." Grey frowned and you wanted one finger smooth over the picture before he set it aside and narrowed his eyes at you. "Why didn't she say anything or you?" Taking a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh you met his eyes. "It's not really an easy thing to explain Grey, we still don't fully know what happened, how she's back." He was frowning but nodded seeming to accept that. "Were you going to tell me?" You nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "Of course we were." He crossed his arms over his chest with a little pout before his eyes widened. "What if she thinks I hate her now!?" Unable to help yourself you started to chuckle and wrapped him up in your arms pulling him close to you. "I'm sure she doesn't think that. Why don't you ask if you two can start over when you get home?" He pursed his lips before nodding and jumping off the bed. "She'll be here? Okay!" You nodded and let him pull you towards the dresser to get ready.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You were still at the kitchen table when Jason poked his head back in the room, he saw you still sitting there and whistled to get your attention. Head jerking up you found him grinning at you. "Hey wanna go for a ride?" He shot you a wink and you grinned before nodding and heading over to him. It didn't take him long to pull out an extra helmet and help you onto his bike behind him and then you were taking off down the driveway.  Jason was speeding through traffic, weaving in and out of cars and all you could do was cling to him and try not to scream when he finally pulled over in front of a coffee shop. "Wanna go get a table? I got to park and I'll be right in, we can talk a bit." You nodded and hopped off handing him your helmet before stepping inside. You ordered two coffees keeping his plain and took a seat in a booth waiting for him.</p><p>     You frowned it had been nearly twenty minutes and Jason still hadn't come inside, you were standing up when a hand pressed on your shoulder sitting you back down and a body slid into the booth across from you. Your breath caught and your eyes went wide when you took her in, she was beautiful and dressed like she owned the world. "Uh can I help you miss?" She smiled and motioned towards the person holding you down. "My name is Talia Al Ghul." The hand disappeared from your shoulder and then reappeared placing a cup of tea in front of her. You cleared your throat and leaned forward slightly. "Okay...?" You trailed off and she narrowed her eyes at you making you tense. "And you are Y/n of course?" You nodded although it didn't really seem like a question but she clapped her hands anyway. "Wonderful! I'm so glad that it worked. See normally we would have just used the pit as we did with Jason but your friends made that difficult by burning your body." You were frozen now more then confused when the door burst open and your eyes flew to find Jason glaring at the table his hand under his jacket no doubt gripping his gun. "Talia back off now!" He growled and she just waved her hand at him. "Oh do calm down Jason we are simply talking, Please join us." She motioned towards the seat next to you and then Jason was shoving in next to you while you heard the quiet click of a gun.</p><p>     "Now that we are all comfy where were we?" Your mouth was dropped open and you shook your head unable to answer, Jason growled something out but he went ignored. "Oh yes! See normally resurrecting someone is simple for me. Right Jason?" He went stiff beside you and leaned forward hissing at her. "You did this? You brought her back? How?" She waved him off and continued to speak to you. "Because your body was burned we had to make a deal." You sucked in your breath no longer frozen eyes wide. "You made a deal? Are you nuts!" She seemed taken aback before she chuckled and shook her head. "Well not me. I simply encouraged the deal to be made." You narrowed your eyes at her and your jaw clenched. "You mean you made someone else make a deal to bring me back? Why? Do they even know what's going to happen?" Jason was growing frustrated next to you not understanding what you were talking about. "What are you two talking about? What deal?" His hand hit the table and you jumped before sighing and explaining. "A demon deal. Someone found or summoned a crossroads demon and sold their soul in order to bring me back." Jason seemed to freeze and you could see his face change as he started to process that but you turned back to Talia ignoring him for now. "So do they know?" She nodded and propped her chin on her hand. "Yes but they also know that they did me a favor." You shook your head rubbing your hand over your face roughly. "How? How is this a favor for you? You don't even know me." You were snapping now but she didn't seem offended just smiled. "But my son does, and in a few years I'll need a favor from both of you." Your eyebrows knitted together before smoothing out in realization but before you could clarify Jason was speaking and answering your unspoken question. "Damian will  not do you any favors." His eyes were narrowed but she just laughed and waved him off once more. "Oh yes he will. In fact judging by Y/n's neck they've already begun." Your cheeks flushed and you reached up to cover your neck when she leaned forward. "See in a few years my son will need to have his own son. It can't be that... child he is raising now it needs to be blood. So that's all I need from you two in return." You swallowed and your mouth opened and shut before she smiled. "Well I have to be going. I'll see you two around. Bye now!" She climbed out of the booth and Jason made to follow her but you grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Don't Jason." He stared at you incredulously. "We have to stop her! Damian needs to know." You nodded and patted his arm. "Yes he does, we can tell him at home." He blinked but didn't argue with you any further just let you hold him still until you were sure they were gone.</p><p>     By the time you got back and explained what happened to Damian he was already upset. But when you mentioned his mother he froze for a good minute before clutching your shoulders. "Did she hurt you? Threaten you?" You shook your head and Jason spoke up explaining exactly what she had said, adding in the favor part. Damian's hands tensed reflexively on your shoulders and you flinched making him drop his hands quickly with a muttered apology. It took well over an hour to calm him down and reassure him that nothing had been done to you. By the time he was fully calm it was nearly time to pick up Grey. You tried to refuse and promise you would stay in the house but he insisted you come with him.</p><p>     You waited in the car while he ran in to get Grey and you could see him peeking out the window and finding you every few seconds and all you could do was shake your head. When he finally walked out carrying Grey it was obvious Grey was excited he was chattering away in Damian's ear and it made you smile as they got the back door open and you could hear him speaking. "Dad! Are you listening to me?" You couldn't help but chuckle at the pout that was in his voice. "Your fathers just a little distracted Grey. I'm sure he's listening right Damian?" Damian finally lifted his head from buckling Grey in and answered. "What? Yes of course." You shook your head and smiled slightly when Grey met your eyes. "Well do you want to see my picture?' You nodded turned halfway in your seat while Damian rounded the car. "Of course I do." Grey smiled broadly and dug around in his backpack. He handed you a paper and you looked at it carefully more then a little confused when he spoke up his voice little and filled with hesitation. "Do you like it.... mom?" Your head snapped up and you met his eyes your own eyes wide. "Dad told me it was you this morning. I'm sorry if..." You shook your head cutting him off while Damian opened the car door. He was obviously confused but you just smiled as you unbuckled your seat belt and climbed into the back seat. Damian protested but you were pulling Grey into your arms as best as you could without unhooking. None of you moved for a while until Grey spoke up softly voice muffled by your hug. "Can we go home now?" With a chuckle Damian started the car and took the three of you home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>